Convergence
by turning nonetheless
Summary: This story starts where the movie left off. I am reposting this now because I have added important details and I have edited it to make the sentences flow better.
1. Chapter 1

Convergence – Chapter 1

By turning nonetheless; I don't own the rights to Spirited Away

* * *

Yubaba watched Chihiro and Haku leave. When they were out of her line of sight, she took Bou's hand and said, "Let's go inside. You can tell mama all about your trip to Aunt Zeniba's shack." Her cruel comment went unnoticed by Bou, only causing her to be more rankled. She didn't really want to hear about what he'd been up to, but she worried that he might refuse to enter the bath house unless he had something interesting to do.

Bou watched the far end of the bridge for a moment before turning to look at her. "We had such a fun time. I miss Sen already," he said, as he wiped away a tear.

Yubaba rolled her eyes. The girl was gone, yet she was still going to be a nuisance.

Yubaba searched the crowd that was milling around her because she needed to find the foreman. She finally spotted him talking and laughing with some of the bath women. He flinched when he noticed Yubaba glaring at him and he quickly made his way over to her.

"Get all these idiots back to their quarters," she whispered. "I'll be in my office. Don't disturb me for the rest of the day."

The foreman nodded and immediately started pushing employees towards the entrance. "Get inside," he shouted. "It's time for everyone to go inside." Some of the workers grumbled about the party being over too soon.

Yubaba took Bou to her office. She wanted to forget about this morning, but there was still work to be done. She signed papers and made entries in the ledger as she listened to her son prattle on about his adventures.

Unfortunately, it became increasingly difficult to concentrate on her paper work. Her hands trembled when she realized how close Bou had come to dying. He had been pushed into the pit with Haku and Chihiro. And to top that off, he had almost been swallowed by the monster because she hadn't realized that he was the mouse on Chihiro's shoulder.

She shoved aside her guilty feelings and immediately blamed Zeniba for everything. The thought of her sister transforming Bou into a nasty, little mouse made her furious. That had been a truly disgusting thing to do to her baby. Suddenly Bou said something that brought her back to his story.

"What did you say, Sweetie?"

Bou sighed and let his shoulders slump. "I knew you weren't listening." He took a deep breath and started up again. "While I was with Auntie, I helped make a pretty hairband for Sen. Do you remember me saying that?"

Yubaba nodded her head. "There was something you said just after that."

Bou looked up at the ceiling as if he were in deep thought. Finally he clapped his hands together. "Oh, yes - so, Haku arrived at Auntie's to take us back here. We were way up in the sky. Sen was talking to Haku, and then Sen remembered the name of Haku's river. We started falling, and they were crying and holding hands. I thought we were all going to hit the water."

Yubaba closed her eyes, gritted her teeth and managed not to curse out loud in front of Bou. She wondered why she was being burdened with so much bad luck. This morning she'd had to free a worker and two fat pigs, and now she would lose her apprentice.

Bou yawned. "I'm going to bed. Come on Yu-bird, let's get some rest."

Yubaba stared at the little black bird on her son's shoulder. "That's Yu-bird?"

"I told you that earlier, Mama. You need to pay attention better."

She paused, flustered by her son's remark. She fluttered her hands in frustration. "Get him to change back already. I have work for him to do."

The little black bird shook his head and tried to hide behind Bou's ear which made Bou laugh and shiver.

"Stop it. That tickles." He picked up the bird and held him in his cupped hands. "He doesn't want to. And besides, I like him just the way he is." Bou yawned again and walked to the door of his bedroom. "Good night, Mama." He passed through the curtain before she could say anything else.

After nearly gagging on her own suppressed anger, she managed to say good night with forced cheerfulness. She picked up a cigarette and lit it. She needed a plan. There had to be something she could do to turn this day around.

She tried to figure out how Chihiro knew the name of Haku's river. How did Chihiro meet him before she arrived here? Bou might have more information on that. She'd ask him tomorrow. However it happen, she felt certain that Haku must have recognized the girl.

Yubaba cackled and lit another cigarette as the smoke formed a thick, swirling cloud about her. Now that she had some time to consider the events of the last few days, she knew exactly how to deal with that stupid dragon.

Several minutes later, Haku entered Yubaba's office. She watched him as he walked up to her desk. He appeared as confident as usual.

She blew a large puff of smoke at his face. "What do you want, Haku?"

"I'm here to end my apprenticeship."

She feigned surprise. "Won't you reconsider? I have a very important mission that I need you to take care of. I'll even teach you the spells that you've been eager to learn."

"No, I want nothing more to do with your missions or your magic."

"Well, you know the rules. There's just one last test and I'll keep it really easy for you since I know you must be so sad after saying goodbye to Chihiro." Just as she expected, there was no reaction from Haku. Yubaba snuffed out her cigarette before continuing on with the test. "Truthfully answer this question." She held up his contract. "Did you help Chihiro enter the bath house?"

Haku did not answer immediately. He stared at her, eyes narrowed, as if waiting for more of the question to be revealed. He looked at the contract.

"Yes."

The contract exploded. As pieces of it fluttered down on the desk and carpet, Haku turned and headed for the door.

"Get back here, you fool!" she shouted. "You owe me something -- a small fortune to be exact."

Haku faced her again. "What do you mean? I didn't incur any debt while I was under contract to you." Now he sounded like he was ready to fight.

Yubaba stood up and leaned across her desk. Her nose was like a huge, accusing finger pointed at Haku's face. "You let Chihiro in, and she let the monster in. That makes you responsible for her actions. Therefore, you owe me for the damage and all the food that was wasted."

Haku was silent for several minutes before answering her. "I'll pay off the debt, but I'm not going to be your apprentice again."

She chuckled. "That's fine. You can work with the frogs. I think a thousand nights should cover everything." She realized that the job would be easy for him, but it was the chance to humiliate him that pleased her the most. "And no using magic to complete your work."

"I won't sign another contract," he said.

She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "This is a promise to pay off a debt, not a work contract. You don't need to sign it. Hold out your left hand." She waited for him to comply before poking her index finger in his direction. Haku looked at his left hand, and at the blood that was now oozing up from the tip of his thumb.

"Just put a big drop of your blood on this document as part of your promise." She floated the paper over to him. She watched Haku's eyes as he read over the paper. It was obvious that he was looking for a way to wriggle out of this, yet she was confident he wouldn't find one. Soon enough, a red dot of blood stained the white paper. Once that was done, Haku reached into his top and brought out a small cloth that he pressed on his thumb to stop the bleeding.

Yubaba gloated over her victory. "You're a common worker now - so dress like one." She made a sweeping motion for the document to return to her and it landed obediently on the desk.

Haku checked his thumb prior to putting away the cloth. His apprenticeship outfit glowed as he passed his hands across his chest. Within seconds he was wearing the uniform of a bath house laborer.

"Now get out of my office," said Yubaba, "and make sure you tell the foreman about our agreement."

As soon as Haku left, Yubaba picked up the paper and put it in a hidden safe. She needed to watch him carefully. She had found a way to keep him here, but she couldn't control him. And now that he remembered his true name, he would only get stronger. So the next, and highly important step, was to find a way to force him to do what she wanted him to do.

Her former apprentices had all died before they could become even half as strong as Haku. She had used each apprentice against Zeniba; nevertheless her sister was still alive. The dragon was the only one to survive a confrontation with Zeniba, and according to Bou, Haku had only survived because of Chihiro. That scrawny brat had received a medicine dumpling from the river god, and she had used it to save Haku. Yubaba would have confiscated the gift if she hadn't been so distracted. She was certain that her sister was using the power of the golden seal to oppose her in subtle ways.

Already her crafty brain was formulating a plan that would allow her to get her way. If she couldn't hurt Zeniba directly, then perhaps she could find a roundabout way of getting her revenge. She looked at the many books up on the shelves. Maybe something in there would give her an idea. What other malicious things could a sorceress do to humans besides turning them into pigs or lumps of coal?


	2. Chapter 2

Convergence – Chapter 2

By turning nonetheless; I don't own the rights to Spirited Away

* * *

It took two days to clean and repair the bath house after No Face's rampage; but once it reopened, Aburaya prospered in a way that surprised everyone. It had always been busy, yet the difference was noticeable. Rich, prominent clients arrived every night and that ,in turn, increased the demands on the workers. Haku was immediately assigned to any disgusting or menial jobs that needed to be done.

"Haku, you have the big tub tonight," announced the foreman in a voice that was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Haku wondered why the foreman bothered to say anything since the shock/amusement among the workers had died away days ago. He was assigned the big tub every night and it didn't seem likely to change any time soon. It really wasn't so bad as long as the area was kept clean and a layer of scum was not allowed to build up on the bottom of the tub. However, the large, powerful spirits were typically in a pitiful state when they arrived, and their care always required much patience and endurance.

"Haku, a customer has arrived for the big tub. Hurry up!" The foreman already sounded completely stressed out.

Despite remaining busy throughout the night, Haku found plenty of time to think about the future, and about Chihiro, while working. His routine hardly varied, and he certainly didn't have to make any life or death decisions. Everyday – during any idle moment - the frogs told him to his face that he was crazy for giving up his apprenticeship. They must have imagined that an apprenticeship was prestigious and undemanding work, but he didn't even try to defend his decision. Kamaji and Bou did more than enough talking for him, perhaps too much, by telling everyone how Sen had saved his life and helped him to recall his true name. His main concern was to have a plan in place for when he departed from the bath house. He couldn't just walk into the human world and say hello to Chihiro. His river was gone and there was no longer a place for him in her world.

"Haku, here is the catnip bath token that the client has requested. Please be sure that you scrub his back thoroughly." Haku nodded and accepted the token. As he led the massive and many legged, cat-like client to the large tub, he noticed that the customer was shedding and its paws were caked with foul smelling sludge. Without a doubt, clean-up would take much of his time tonight; still, he did not complain. Nor did he ever feel like grumbling along with his co-workers. He wasn't stuck in this job, hoping that he could make enough extra money in tips and gifts to buy back a name that had been signed away, like the rest of the workers.

Haku looked over his shoulder. Despite being a large spirit, the customer was amazingly graceful as it walked through the bathhouse. Haku entered the bath area first and proceeded to fill the tub with the requested herbal mix. Once the tub was ready, the cat-like spirit purred contentedly and climbed in with only a minimum of splashing.

Haku stood to one side, giving the client some time to soak and relax, before he asked for permission to climb up on the spirit's back. As soon as the cat-like spirit gave him the go ahead, Haku grabbed his long handled brush so he could begin scrubbing, or really raking away, the loose hair that had accumulated. Several times he had to jump down and dispose of the hairs that tangled around the brush's bristles. His white uniform appeared to be orange by the end of the evening.

Nonetheless, the customer seemed to appreciate all of Haku's diligent work. After providing a final rinse in warm, fresh water - Haku moved to one side as the cat-like spirit prepared to leave. Giving one last vigorous shake and sending a fine spray of water everywhere, the spirit bounded out the door with a boisterous yowl.

After much scrubbing and rinsing, the big tub was finally clean again. It was late now and the guests had either retired to their rooms or gone back to the ferry. Haku took one more look around his area to be certain that everything was as it should be. Then, without having to be asked by the foreman, he checked to see if any of the other workers needed assistance.

When he finished helping with the last chores of the night, Haku went outside to watch the sun rise. He had several hours to wait until then, but he didn't mind since he preferred being outside. The garden was quiet – unlike the workers' dorm room. Sometimes he would even transform and go for an early morning flight which brought back many bittersweet memories of Chihiro.

Eventually, when his thousand nights at the bath house were complete, he intended to go back to his world - a world of storms and sunlight moving over a vast ocean. It had been more than a hundred years since he last visited the huge island that marked the center of the ocean. The Dragon King's palace was on that island and Haku's knowledge of magic would help him to gain employment in the king's court. Once he was stationed in the palace he would request a private audience with the king. He could ask to be allowed to visit Chihiro, or perhaps the king would allow her to visit his world. It was a lot to ask for either way, and he would be obligated to the king for a long time. He might even be required to go on missions as dangerous as those he had been sent on for Yubaba; yet Haku was determined to keep his promise to meet again with Chihiro, no matter what it took.

As first light began to color the sky and clouds, Haku said a blessing of protection and good health for Chihiro. Some day, when the time was right, he would hold her hand once more and help her to recall what they had shared. He hoped that she might even be interested in more than just reminiscing by then.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Convergence – Chapter 3

By turning nonetheless; I don't own the rights to Spirited Away

* * *

Yubaba ran her fingertips over the heap of gold coins and jewels on her desk. She felt giddy from all the wealth in front of her; yet this extravagant display represented only a fraction of what she had stuffed away in her vault. Even after paying off the day to day expenses that were a part of running a business, there was still an incredible amount of gold left over. She was now the richest she had ever been since becoming the full time proprietor of Aburaya. Her mother, who had run the bath house before Yubaba and her wretched twin sister were born, had never done this well. Yubaba knew this because she had checked all the old ledgers. 

Gold had beauty. Gold was power. And no doubt about it, hoarding gold was Yubaba's favorite activity. There were no plans to enlarge the bath house or redecorate her office. Of course, she admired the jewels, and briefly considered having more rings and bracelets designed for her. Yet really, there could never be too much profit. Gold was happiness, and Yubaba could be generous when she was happy. Once in awhile, she actually parted with some of her money by rewarding her workers with sake and special food.

When the skull on her desk chattered, she placed her hand on it. "What is it now?"

The foreman was on the other end of the line. "Yubaba, there's a messenger here to see you. She says it's urgent."

"Tell her that I'm too busy right now. She can come back later." Yubaba's thoughts were already returning to the gold. She planned to weigh it all again just to verify the entries in the ledger. Such a pleasant way to spend the evening.

There was a short pause before the foreman began speaking again. His voice sounded strained and it annoyed her to no end. Couldn't that idiot realize that he was distracting her?

"She mentioned that you might say that. The messenger wants to remind you that your opportunity is almost gone."

Yubaba felt like she had been slapped in the face with a cold, wet rag. She picked up her magic abacus. "How many nights until Haku has paid off the debt?" she asked. The beads slid up and down and then stopped; their position in the frame caused her to shriek in alarm. After tonight, there were only three more nights left on his promise. How could she have been so careless? The dragon could have slipped out of her grasp while she was busy drooling over the gold.

"Send the messenger up here now!"

The gold that she had been admiring just a few seconds ago immediately lost all its appeal. Every sparkling jewel reminded her that she had been duped once again. She quickly filled several bags with her devalued treasure and crammed them into the safe so she wouldn't have to look at them.

Not long after the foreman's phone call, a frog entered the office. Fear distorted his face as he held his arm out at an awkward angle. Balanced on the worker's arm was a crow. With hesitant steps, the worker brought the crow toward Yubaba, but before he could get any closer to the desk, the crow spread her wings and leaped into the air. She pecked the frog on the head and flapped her wings at him as if to shoo him out of the room. The worker screamed and fled Yubaba's office, slamming the door behind him.

The crow turned in mid air to face Yubaba before landing on the desk. "That idiot, he should have let me perch on his shoulder, but he was too afraid that I'd try to eat his eyeballs."

Yubaba tapped her fingers impatiently. "That's the kind of lazy bum you get when you have to hire anyone who asks for work. What do you have for me, Bella?"

The crow hopped closer to Yubaba. "Master Karasu sends his regards." There was a small, metal cylinder attached to the bird's right leg. Yubaba opened the metal cylinder and pulled out a slip of paper. The hand written note read:

_What do you want done with Chihiro_?

Yubaba immediately burned the paper. "You should have come directly to my office, Bella, like you did the first time."

"I tried, but you ignored me. You didn't hear me tap on your window. I've been back here fifty times since our first meeting. This seemed the only way to get your attention, yet the workers will gossip about my visit."

Yubaba felt herself getting angrier. Precious time had been wasted, but she had to be sure of the decision she was about to make. "Can Karasu bring her to me?"

"Yes, he can do that. However, the price will be ten times what we agreed upon before."

Yubaba wasn't worried about that. She had enough gold to cover the extra expense, but there were other concerns. She could do almost anything she wanted to a human that wandered into the spirit world. However if the human was abducted and forced to enter against his will, then the rules got a little trickier. Chihiro would have to be treated as a guest. She couldn't work in the bath house and she couldn't be killed outright. Yet that didn't mean the girl would have a pleasant stay at Aburaya. Zeniba, as the rightful heir to the golden seal, saw to it that these rules were enforced; nonetheless, Yubaba didn't need her twin showing up at the wrong time.

"I agree to the price. Get her here, alive, within three days." The office window opened when she pointed at it. Bella bowed her head and then flew out into the night. Yubaba waved her hand to close the window.

She stepped out from behind her desk and almost twisted her ankle on a large diamond that had somehow ended up on the floor. She kicked it across the room, managing to hit one of the bouncing heads in the eye. He grunted in pain as he rolled about on the floor. The other two heads chased the diamond, but stopped when they saw it skitter into Bou's room. Yubaba noted that they stayed away from Bou now that he could walk and kick. Bou hadn't forgotten about their attempt to squash him when he was a mouse.

Yubaba yelled at them to be quiet and to go back to their corner. Where was that potion book that she had planned on using? She hissed in frustration. It wasn't in its proper place on the shelf. She looked about on the floor. It wasn't there either. She noticed - to her dismay - that several other books were missing as well. Her intuition told her to search her son's room for he sometimes took things from her office without asking.

She walked into Bou's room and stared in amazement. His room was actually clean. When had that happened? The pillows were stacked up and the floor was clear. Bou had set up a simple stage on one side of the room and all his stuffed animals were arranged in neat rows like an audience.

Yubaba managed to smile when she thought about how much she loved Bou. She wished his father was still alive to see what a tall, strong boy their baby had become. Her late husband - a fierce, muscular giant - had captured her heart at first glance. Bou had his father's good looks. However her husband had lacked some common sense, and his craving for human blood and bones had been his down fall. He had been too impatient to wait for humans to stray into the spirit world, so one day he headed off into the human world and was killed.

She was glad that Bou didn't have his father's addiction to humans; although he did seem a tad obsessive about Chihiro at times. She'd have to make sure that he didn't find out about her plans for the girl until her revenge was accomplished. He'd be very mad at her for awhile, but she knew this might be the only chance to gain the advantage over Zeniba.

"Are you in here, Sweetie?" There was no answer. Bou was most likely downstairs because he enjoyed telling stories to amuse the customers. When she walked past his bed, she spotted the books stacked up next to the mattress. She hoped that he had not been reading them. These books about spells, curses and potions were not appropriate for a child his age. She told herself that he had probably been using them as a table on which he could set his bedtime snacks. Picking up every book, she lugged them back to her office. There was plenty to do before Chihiro arrived.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Convergence – Chapter 4

By turning nonetheless; I do not own the rights to Spirited Away.

* * *

Chihiro reached out and switched off the buzzing alarm clock before quickly pulling her arm back into the warmth of the covers. Taking a moment to stretch and yawn, she allowed herself to enjoy a last little bit of comfort before leaving her bed. 

Although it was Sunday, and she didn't have to go anywhere – she had a school assignment to complete that required her to take some pictures with her digital camera. Her class was setting up a photo gallery on the school web site and its theme was 'The First Signs of Spring'. Last Friday afternoon at school, she had decided to set aside Sunday morning for a walk through the woods near her home.

She was certain to get some original shots there since she only knew one other person in her class who dared to enter the woods. Naturally, there were many local stories about monsters that lurked in the woods and waited to gobble up those foolish enough to enter, but Chihiro ignored them. She liked to visit the woods and she felt safe there.

Jumping out of bed, she rushed to put on a green long sleeve t-shirt, faded jeans and some warm socks that she had set out last night. Her father, who liked to sleep in on Sundays, did not want the heat turned on until he was ready to wake up. He said it was too noisy and that he slept better in a cold room. Unfortunately, that also meant that the whole house was cold this morning, and even after Chihiro finished dressing, she needed to rub her arms and legs to relieve the chill. As soon as she was able to stop shivering, she stood before the mirror to brush out her hair. She considered leaving her hair down so it would keep her neck warm, yet at the last minute she decided once again to wear the purple hairband. It always brought her good luck.

She wished, for the umpteenth time, that she could remember who had given the hairband to her as she carefully pulled her long hair back into a ponytail. It had likely been given to her by a friend from the old neighborhood, but she couldn't remember the day she received it. Even her mother didn't know, and she was the one who was usually so good about keeping track of gifts given out and received.

Thinking about the hairband, made her thoughts drift to memories of the old neighborhood. She still missed it, yet she was happy to be here now. Her room was much bigger and quieter than the one she had in the apartment back in the city. She had also made many good friends at school; and so it amazed her to realize that she and her parents had lived in this town for almost three years now. The time had gone by quickly.

As she descended the stairs, she noticed with great relief that the light was on in the kitchen. Her mother was also awake and she had the small space heater on, making the kitchen the only warm place in the house at this time.

"Good morning, Mom."

Chihiro's mother seemed surprised to see her. She set down her book and smiled at her daughter. "Why are you up so early, dear?"

"I have homework. My class is working on a project about springtime, so I need to go outside and take some pictures.

Mrs. Ogino took a sip of tea. "Have some breakfast first and make sure you're dressed for the weather."

"Okay. Okay."

"Did you finish signing and addressing the thank you cards?"

Chihiro cringed. "No, not yet - I promise I'll do it as soon as I get back. I only have three more to complete." Family and friends had helped her celebrate her thirteenth birthday last weekend and her mother wasn't going to let her slide on her responsibility to thank everyone who had given her a present or a card.

After Chihiro put a slice of bread in the toaster, she went to gather up her jacket, gloves, scarf, hat, and camera. By the time she set them by the back door and returned to the kitchen, the toast was done. Her mother had made a pot of tea earlier, and it was still warm, so Chihiro poured a cup for herself and set it near the sink.

Next, she picked up the toast and placed a small spoonful of strawberry jelly on it prior to folding it in half over the sink. It smelled delicious and she ended up eating it all in two bites. She washed it down with the tea before brushing the crumbs off her face and wiping her hands.

"I'm leaving now, Mom. I'll be back in an hour."

"Please be careful, Chihiro." Her mother adjusted the blanket that covered her lap before she went back to reading her romance novel.

"I will," she said.

Chihiro walked to the back door where she donned her sneakers and zipped up her jacket. Just before stepping outside, she placed the camera in the pocket of her jacket, wrapped her scarf around her neck and put on her hat and gloves. Even though the teachers liked to talk about the beauty of springtime, Chihiro had to admit that it was still uncomfortably cold outside at this time of year.

Closing the back door, she stood outside on the tiny porch for a moment and gazed up at the sky. It was clear and there was a strong, cold breeze blowing. The two evergreen shrubs flanking the door were really only there for decoration and they provided little in the way of shelter from the wind. Chihiro adjusted her scarf before stepping off the porch and onto the path of dark gray pebbles leading to the garden gate.

The pebbles made a soft crunching sound under her feet as she walked along. Chihiro noted that there was nothing interesting growing in the garden at this time since her mother wouldn't start working on the backyard again until the weather became warmer. Upon reaching the gate, she winced in expectation. The shrill creak of the gate swinging on its hinges seemed abnormally loud this morning.

Chihiro paused before stepping into the field behind her house. The hillside was steep here and the risk of slipping was a real possibility. She took a few tentative steps to test her footing.

"Got you!"

Chihiro yelped in surprise. Turning too quickly in her attempt to see who was behind her, she ended up flat on her back in the grass. A boy, standing above her, laughed as he offered his hand to her.

"Yoshi, you idiot, why'd you do that?" Chihiro let him help her up. Yet the moment she was back on her feet, she grabbed his red knit cap and pulled it down over his face while he continued to chortle at her. Yoshi was in her class and he also lived near by. He could be very annoying at times, but she liked him anyways.

Yoshi adjusted his cap. "Your dad should oil that gate. I had to climb over the fence so your mom wouldn't hear me enter the yard." He smiled at her. "I was hiding behind the shrub near the door."

Chihiro shook her head. "You're such a nut. Are you ready to take some pictures this morning?" Yoshi was the only other kid in her class that ventured into the woods.

He snapped his fingers. "That's why I'm here. But I also want to show you something strange that I discovered in the woods. I found it earlier this morning, but–" He stared over her shoulder at the woods. "Yes, I'm almost certain that it's still there. Hurry up and follow me. It might disappear soon because I know it wasn't there yesterday afternoon."

"Wait - what are you talking about?" Yoshi didn't answer her question. He took off running with Chihiro right behind him. She hoped he wasn't playing another trick on her. If he was, then she would have to make his life difficult when she saw him at school tomorrow. And she could do it too, since she was many centimeters taller than him. In fact, she was taller than all the other kids in her class at this time. A growth spurt last year had seen to that and in general she was thankful to be tall like her father, yet without all the bulk that he possessed.

However, she couldn't run as fast as Yoshi and soon he was far ahead of her. Chihiro jumped over a fallen branch, only to stumble on a tree root while Yoshi charged ahead like he was on the track at school. She watched him disappear behind a thick clump of pine trees and evergreen shrubs.

Like a cloud of dark smoke billowing into the air, a murder of crows suddenly took off from those trees and flew overhead. Their harsh calls made Chihiro hesitate. She could only guess that Yoshi must have startled them from their perch.

"Where are you, Yoshi?" There was no answer. Chihiro walked around to the other side of the trees and stopped in awe.

For a moment she thought that she was standing on a cliff. There was a large tree to her left and another one on her right, yet there was nothing but blue in front of her. She stepped back, trying to decide if it was fabric or metal that was stretched between the trunks of the two trees. She thought about moving closer to touch it, yet she also wanted to run away. There was something wrong about this place.

As she turned to leave, she noticed the red knit cap on the ground. A little further away, Yoshi was lying face up under a pine tree. His eyes were open, but he wasn't moving. Chihiro rushed towards him without delay as she tried to remember some of the basic first aid she had been taught in school.

"Now!" yelled a voice that sounded like it was coming from the tree tops. Chihiro gave a start and looked up.

Two men, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, grabbed her arms and dragged her backwards. Chihiro cried out as her head hit a smooth, flat surface. It really felt like her attackers were trying to crush her against it. She endeavored to free her arms and kick her legs; however, it was useless. The men were strong and they had surprised her. Nevertheless, she tried to stay calm so that she could look for an opportunity to escape. Her self-defense teacher had stressed the importance of clear thinking when in a dangerous situation.

As if two against one wasn't bad enough, a third man dropped down to the ground in front of her. Straight away, all previous thoughts of staying calm fled her mind. She wanted to cry out when she saw his face, but his gloved hand swiftly covered her mouth. He looked like a human in most respects, yet he had a wide, curved beak where his chin, mouth and nose should have been. His eyes were large and dark, and his sleek, black hair was actually longer than hers. Chihiro trembled and realized too late that there might be some truth in those stories about monsters.

"Are you wearing the hairband?" he asked in a low, gruff voice.

She was so surprised by the question that she just stared at him. Was he talking about her lucky purple hairband? Snapping his beak at her, he shoved her head back so that it hit the wall again. The pain made stars dance before her eyes.

The bird-man snatched the hat off her head and dropped it to the ground.

"Turn her around."

The men flung Chihiro around, forcing her face and chest against the blue wall. Her nose hurt and she was having trouble breathing which made it almost impossible to scream. She was beginning to fear that Yoshi must be dead and that she would be next.

Chihiro heard the bird-man cry out in pain as he tugged at her hairband and she wondered what was going on. His hand immediately let go of her ponytail as his thugs openly chuckled at his unmistakable discomfort. She thought she smelled something burning.

"Shut up. No more fooling around. We need to get out of here before the boy wakes up." The bird-man grabbed the end of her pony tail and pulled it up with brutal force. "Hold her head still." There was a metallic click just before Chihiro felt some pressure on her hair. She gasped as she struggled to turn her head.

It was all over in a second; she couldn't feel the weight of her pony tail now. More than anything, she wanted to touch her hair.

He held out her ponytail, still bound by the purple hairband, for her to see. "It'll grow back," he said with undisguised amusement. Chihiro found herself shaking with rage. Why was he being so cruel to her?

The thugs were laughing again, but this time at her expense. She glared at them and it was as if she was seeing them clearly for the first time. Chihiro noticed their pale, sagging skin, red eyes and stained jagged teeth. The rotten stench coming from their mouths made her gag.

The bird-man walked over to Yoshi, crouched down and set the knife and the hair in her friend's hands. Chihiro's heart was beating so fast that it hurt and tears welled up in her eyes. What would happen to her and Yoshi now? What did these monsters want with her? The only comfort she could hold on to was that the bird-man had said that Yoshi would wake up soon.

When he was finished with Yoshi, the bird-man threw his hands up in the air. "Send her on her way already," he shouted.

The monsters grabbed her arms and legs and lifted her off the ground so that she was suspended between them. Next, without any warning as to what was about to happen, they swung her backwards before heaving her towards the blue wall. Chihiro screamed, expecting her skull to be shattered, but to her surprise, she felt like she was sinking into a soft blanket that surrounded her and cushioned her. For a moment she believed she was safe. Maybe this had all been some horrible dream and she would wake up now.

Suddenly a bright light blinded her and she covered her eyes. The queasy feeling in her stomach told her that she was falling. However, when she hadn't hit the ground within the next second, she started to worry. Her jacket puffed and fluttered about her. Her scarf tightened around her neck for a second before being drawn away by the wind that buffeted her.

Chihiro rubbed her eyes and squinted in an attempt to clear the dark spots that swirled in front of her. The sun seemed too bright as she twisted and turned in the air, and Chihiro was completely disoriented. Where was she? Why couldn't she wake up from this disturbing dream? When she finally saw the ground far below her, she couldn't stop herself from screaming in panic. There was no way that she could survive a fall from this height.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Convergence – Chapter 5

By turning nonetheless; I don't own the rights to Spirited Away

* * *

Chihiro rubbed her eyes and squinted in an attempt to clear the dark spots that swirled in front of her. The sun seemed too bright as she twisted in the air, and she was completely disoriented now. Where was she? Would she ever wake up from this nightmare? When she finally saw the ground far below her, she couldn't stop herself from screaming in panic. There was no way that she could survive a fall from this height. 

"Grab my hand, Chihiro."

Looking over her shoulder, she saw the monster who had cut off her pony tail. Had he been there the whole time? She was torn between reaching out to him for help and keeping her distance from him. Chihiro instinctively pulled her arms close to her body.

"Stop being difficult," he shouted at her. "I didn't go to all this trouble to watch you die. Just give me your hand." As he drifted towards her, black feathered wings unfurled from his back. Staring in amazement, Chihiro could only flinch when he grabbed hold of her left wrist. An immediate sense of relief flooded over her as her rate of descent slow. And although she still wasn't in a safe situation, she wasn't about to smash into the ground either. It was a small comfort to see the countryside sliding by below her instead of rushing at her. She observed something else about the bird-man: he was not wearing his gloves. His sharp fingernails poked through the insulation of her jacket and pressed against her wrist. If she tried to pull away or struggled too much, he would shred the sleeve and the delicate skin of her wrist.

"That's better. If you cooperate, Chihiro, everything will be okay. Any questions?" She glared at the monster, hating him for making her depend on him and knowing she would be at his mercy until they were safely on the ground. His voice was calm now, yet the beak, which made him appear as if he were always smirking, led Chihiro to believe that he would look angry no matter what kind of mood he was in. He was intimidating to say the least and there was no hint of friendliness in his eyes.

The first question that occurred to her was to ask how he knew her name; although she surmised that he had heard Yoshi use it. In turn, her suspicions brought up the very real possibility that he had been watching them in the woods for some time. Thoughts like that made her shiver. To top it all off, he spoke her given name in a casual and familiar manner that she found disrespectful.

Chihiro gazed off towards the horizon. They would have to land sometime and when they did, she would look for a chance to escape. People had to notice a monster with a beak and wings dragging a girl along with him – wouldn't they? Unless there was something different about this place, she had to remain positive and stay alert for a time when the monster would drop his guard. She didn't know exactly how to describe it, but there was the strangest feeling that she had been here before. "Where are we?" she asked, taking a gamble that he might actually answer her.

"Don't you recognize this?"

Chihiro looked at the ground, although it made her nervous to do so since she didn't trust the one who was keeping her up in the air. Details were becoming clearer. The countryside appeared to be mostly green fields dotted with trees and lakes. It all looked so isolated and pristine, yet away in the distance was a city. She thought it was strange how the buildings rose right up in the middle of nowhere. A single railroad track headed into the city, yet there were no roads or cars that she could see. Chihiro shook her head.

"How about your boyfriend Haku? Do you remember him?"

Once again, another one of the monster's bizarre question left her wondering why he was asking her about these things. "I don't have a boyfriend named Haku. I don't even know anyone named Haku."

He seemed to find her answer amusing. "I understand what's going on now. That dragon isn't nearly as tricky as the stories make him out to be."

Chihiro did a double take when she felt the monster tugging at the fingertips of her glove. Her protests went unheeded as he hastily peeled the glove off her left hand and tossed it away.

"Leave me alone! Haven't you taken away enough already?" Chihiro straightened her arm in an attempt to stay as far away from him as physically possible while still letting him hold on to her wrist.

"Remember now?" He squeezed her wrist before letting his hand slide down to hold her hand.

She winced as a stinging sensation enveloped her hand. Without warning, vivid memories forced their way back into her mind like lightning ripping through a night sky. Her mouth fell open and her body quivered. There was a thunder clap of recognition that made her head hurt as she suddenly understood that she was back in the spirit world. Had it really been almost three years since she left? It disturbed her that she hadn't remembered any of her friends here until now. Would she get to see Haku? She frowned, hoping Haku was still here in the vicinity so that the monster who abducted her would get the pounding he deserved.

"What are you?" She wanted to be able to tell Haku exactly who had abducted her when she finally saw him again.

"I'm a crow goblin," he said with a laugh. "Your reaction was hilarious, Chihiro. I'm sure Haku would have broken his own spell with a gentler touch, but I'm not one to be gentle." No sooner had he said that then his wings flared out and abruptly halted their forward progress. It seemed to Chihiro as if her arm would be jerked right out of its socket. Next, he twisted in such a way that when he let go of her hand she tumbled head over heels as she once again plummeted towards the ground which was so much closer now. All her eyes could see was a spinning kaleidoscope of green and blue, sprinkled with bursts of sunlight.

It was probably only seconds, but it felt like minutes passed before the goblin caught her by the ankles. Blood rushed to Chihiro's head and she thought that she might pass out. "You – idiot – you – could've – broken – my neck!" she huffed since it was difficult to speak with the throbbing in her head, let alone yell at him properly. This was just some sick game to him, no doubt. Yet when she felt the wind rushing over her bare feet, she realized that he had removed her shoes and socks without her being aware of it. He dropped them, just like the glove, and she watched helplessly as they danced away from her on the air currents. "Don't – I need those!" Her stomach twisted in a knot when she realized that she might not be able to return to the human world without her shoes. She quickly pushed that negative thought from her mind because she still had most of what she arrived with. It would have to suffice as she worked to find Haku or Granny and a way to go back home.

Unfortunately, Chihiro soon discovered that he wasn't done messing with her. Pain shot along her legs as he grabbed her right calf and then latched on to back of her left thigh. Her scream was cut off as the hand that had been on her calf now pulled on the collar of her t-shirt so hard that she believed that he meant to strangle her. Her fingers fumbled at her throat as he brought her upright. His arms wrapped about her waist and Chihiro felt herself shudder as his chest pressed up against her back.

As soon as her t-shirt collar was no longer digging into her neck, she screamed, "Let go of me, you pervert!" She jabbed him with her elbows, yet that only made the creep hold on tighter.

"Humans are so much fun to torment - specially the girls."

He slipped his hand under her shirt, resting it against her belly and causing Chihiro to choke and sputter with disgust as his nails grazed the sensitive flesh there. Falling to the ground now looked like the preferable option to being groped as she tried to push away his arms. They didn't budge.

He whispered in her ear. "You remind me of a pullet: thin and leggy. You're not cute like a fluffy baby chick anymore and you aren't a full grown hen, yet." His nails were now skimming just under the waistband of her jeans.

Chihiro attempted to move away from his hand, yet that only put her closer to his body. Filled with revulsion and desperation, she began to cry out, "Haku – Granny – anyone … please help me!"

The goblin chuckled. "You think Haku cares about you?" His hand was out of her shirt now, yet Chihiro's skin still felt like there was something crawling over it.

Outrage got the better of her and she started yelling without thinking about what she was saying. "I know he does because of everything he did to help me. He saved my life."

"His spell kept you from recalling your time here."

Chihiro balled her hands into fists and beat on his arms. "You're a liar. You're mean and rude. Haku wouldn't do that to me."

"I've heard the stories that are being told at the bath house. He held your hand before you went home. Did he say anything to you?"

"That's none of your business. Now shut up!" She couldn't think straight and more than once she attempted to bite his arms or hands. It had certainly worked for Bou. Haku had promised to meet again with her someday and that was all she could really trust in at this moment. Her body was tired from staying so tense as she tried to avoid pressing against him or letting him touch her. "Just hold on to my wrist like you did before and maybe I won't tell Haku what a total jerk you were to me."

"I wouldn't want you to do anything foolish, like trying to kill yourself, now that we're nearly to our destination. Besides, the dragon has his own problems. He isn't a threat to me."

Chihiro wondered what he meant by that remark about Haku as the goblin decreased his altitude and began to fly between the buildings. She immediately discounted his conceit as just another lie. A train, passing by below, caught her attention and she noted that that the monster was headed in the opposite direction. Would they eventually go to the bath house? She considered asking, but was too infuriated with the crow goblin's loathsome behavior to talk with him anymore

The monster remained silent as he circled one of the buildings prior to landing on the flat roof top. Chihiro, smiling despite all she had just been subjected to, was elated to be standing on something substantial. As soon as he let her go, she scurried away from him and began to rub her hand, wrist and legs. Her bare feet hurt from walking on the roof that had been baking in the sun all day; nonetheless it was better than being dragged through the air. And scorched feet were nothing compared to how dirty she felt from the goblin touching her. She wished she could soak in a hot bath and forget all about this day - forget all about ever running into such an evil pervert.

Nevertheless, she was curious, and a little worried, as to why he had stopped here. Was this the final destination or did they have farther to go? What if the goblin held a grudge against Haku and sought to hurt him by holding her for ransom? She shook her head in frustration. All this useless chatter in her mind was getting her nowhere, so she worked to stay calm and to be open to what ever fortuitous circumstances might help her. Last time she was here, everything had ultimately worked out to help her and Haku, and she believed it could happen again.

Chihiro stood by the low wall that edged the perimeter of the roof and looked out over the city. She knew the way to Swamp Bottom; she would reach the cottage, even if it meant that her feet would be bruised and bloody by the time she arrived there. All she had to do was find a way to reach the train tracks. She brushed her palms, damp with nervous perspiration, against her jeans. There was no time like the present to get started since the sun was already making its rapid descent towards the horizon.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Convergence - Chapter 6**

By turning nonetheless; I don't own the rights to Spirited Away.

* * *

Afternoon shadows raced across the buildings as Chihiro looked down at the train tracks. Neon signs flickered on, reminding her of the time that she and her friends had made the journey to Swamp Bottom so she could return the golden seal to Zeniba. She wished her friends were here with her now because their care and support would really make a difference. 

Chihiro walked the roof top as the last bit of natural light faded from the sky. Searching for a way to escape, she noted a short, boxy object, about a meter in width and a little more in length, near the goblin. At first she thought it might be part of the building's ventilation system, but then she spotted the hinges.

It had to be a hatch, possibly covering some stairs or a ladder, which would let her inside the building. She chided herself for not noticing it sooner because she had been in such a rush to put plenty of distance between her and the goblin. As she walked towards the hatch, she kept her eyes on her kidnapper. For the moment, he stood there watching her, arms crossed in a casual manner. Her fingers curled around the recessed handle of the hatch. The metal hatch was heavier than she thought it would be and it refused to budge more than a centimeter or two as Chihiro pulled up on it until her hands hurt. When she paused to rub her tired hands, she realized that she was beginning to vanish. She had hoped that her previous time in the spirit world would somehow make her immune to it, but that obviously wasn't the way things worked.

Closing her eyes, she made an effort to stay calm. The goblin might have some food but she certainly didn't trust him. It bugged her that she should have to ask him for anything, and besides that, the sadistic creep would probably make her beg for it. She opened her eyes, bravely meeting his dark gaze, because her survival was more important than her pride. Her parents would be worried sick about her by now and she planned to do everything in her ability to get back to them.

"I need some food from this world."

"What can you offer in return?"

Chihiro worked at keeping her expression neutral. It obviously pleased the goblin when she got upset. "I'll trade my camera for a bite of food."

He shook his head. "I need some information." He held up a small, orange colored candy for her to see. "Tell me what Haku said to you before you returned to the human world. Did he say that he loved you? Were any promises made?"

Chihiro shivered when he mentioned promises. Why would he want to know what they said to each other? She doubted that she could think up a convincing lie on such short notice. Maybe if she just left out some of the details, she could avoid telling him anything important. "No, he didn't say that he loved me and he didn't kiss me. It wasn't like that." She held out her hand for the candy even though she wasn't sure if she would be able to hold it.

"You're hiding something. Hurry up - you don't have much time before you completely disappear." He moved closer to her, holding the candy near her face.

Chihiro attempted to grab the candy but her hand passed right through his. There was no other way but to tell the truth.

"We promised to meet again someday."

He shoved the candy in her mouth almost before she had finished speaking. Chihiro puckered her lips. She thought about spitting out the candy because it was extremely sour and it burned her tongue.

The goblin stood up straight as he brushed back his hair with his fingers. "Young love. How naïve can you get?" He flicked some lint off his shirt and slacks before sitting down on the hatch. "By the way, my name is Karasu."

Chihiro wondered why he even bothered to introduce himself since it wasn't like she wanted to be friends with him. She rubbed her lips with the back of her hand because they tingled unpleasantly. The candy left a horrible aftertaste in her mouth as it dissolved.

"Look at what your hairband did to me," said the goblin as he held up his right hand to show her the ugly red welt on his palm. "Ruined my best pair of gloves also."

Chihiro shrugged her shoulders and looked away. "I didn't tell you to touch it." He deserved worse than that, she thought, though she was surprised that the hairband had reacted so strongly to the goblin's touch. Her girlfriends had touched the hairband and even borrowed it on several occasions, yet it had never hurt any of them. Granny had said that it would protect her, yet in the end, the hairband hadn't been enough to shield her from a determined effort to drag her into the spirit world. Perhaps the hairband was the reason that she hadn't remembered this place, instead of some spell as the goblin had insinuated.

"I won't forget, Chihiro. I'll make sure that your friends suffer all the more for this."

She showed him her back, refusing to listen to him threaten her friends, and returned to her task. As she walked the perimeter of the roof, she hoped to find an exterior ladder that would let her climb down to the ground. After awhile, her stomach gurgled and cramped unexpectedly. Chihiro leaned forward slightly and rubbed her abdomen in hopes of soothing it. She wondered if the sour candy was making her sick or if it was because she'd only had a slice of toast to eat since morning.

Ignoring the cramps as best she could, she continued to hunt for anything that would aid her escape. Unfortunately, there were no ladders or a fire escape, and by now she was even considering the insane possibility of climbing down the outside of a skinny drainpipe. If she could simply get to the train tracks then she could walk to Swamp Bottom, but the goblin had not moved away from the hatch. She also kept her eyes open for any sturdy bits of lumber or pieces of scrap iron that she could use as a weapon to protect herself.

Chihiro yawned as achill spread through her limbs. Her body suddenly felt very heavy and weak. The city skyline was blurring and tilting as she struggled to keep her balance and she blinked her eyes in an attempt to clear her sight. Deciding to sit down before she fell down, she pulled her legs to her chest. Despite the fact that she was still wearing her jacket, she found that she could not shake off the sensation of being buried in ice.

_Boom_! Chihiro hunched her shoulders at the unexpected gong-like sound that echoed around her. She glanced at the goblin to see what was going on. Karasu had opened the hatch door and he was now walking towards her. This was not good. Chihiro tried to regain her feet so she could move away from him, but she ended up falling on her face instead. Her thoughts were sluggish and she felt only a dull pain from her nose and mouth where they pressed against the roof. Nevertheless, she knew she had made a bad bargain with the goblin. She groaned when he touched her back. He rolled her over, moving closer as he stared into her eyes. She pushed at him with her hands although there was no strength left in her arms. "I can smell your fear and I like it." Karasu picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Her arms and legs dangled uselessly. She tried to protest, but she couldn't even make her mouth work now. As he patted her on the butt, he said, "Good night, silly pullet."

Chihiro closed her eyes.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Convergence – Chapter 7

By turning nonetheless; I don't own the rights to Spirited Away.

* * *

_That same night at the bath house_ -

* * *

The storage room, deep in the basement of Aburaya, was dusty and cold which guaranteed that no one ever wanted to volunteer when it was time to restock the upper levels. The frogs who were assigned to this duty constantly fussed and used any excuse to leave so they could smoke a cigarette. 

About twenty minutes after starting their cigarette break, several frogs finally returned and made a pitiful attempt to look busy. Everyone was tasked with placing the required goods in a staging area near the freight elevator, but Haku was really the only one working. Paying no attention to his co-workers' complaints or laziness, Haku continued to gather the supplies on the list. If only the storage room had been better organized and provided with brighter lights, Haku figured he could have completed the job on his own, hours ago. As it was, he had used most of the night just to reach this point.

Haku shoved aside a large crate so he could make a path to the boxes that had been set far back in a currently inaccessible corner. The chattering scrape of wood against wood was annoying to say the least and he actually had to move several crates before he could reposition the one that he really wanted out of the way. Minutes later he reached his intended goal. He was just picking up the box that he needed when he heard Rin's voice echo through the storage room.

"Haku! Hey, is Haku in there?"

The drumming of running feet and an outburst of surprise among the frogs reached his ears, making him wonder what was going on. He couldn't see Rin because the crates blocked his view, but her voice sounded as if she had something important to tell him. Perhaps there was an emergency upstairs that required his help.

"Haku, look at who was wandering around outside," said Rin.

Returning through the passageway he had created, he stepped into an open area near the freight elevator. For a number of seconds, all he could do was stare at the girl that was holding Rin's hand.

"Chihiro?"

He set down the box he was carrying and raced to her side. It seemed impossible that she should actually be back here in the spirit world. When he reached her, he crouched down in front of Chihiro so he could be closer to her eye level since he was much taller than her now.

"How did you get here?" he asked. Chihiro shook her head. "Do you know where you are?" She didn't answer, though she continued to smile at him.

Haku studied Chihiro's appearance and realized that everything was wrong. It was as if she had been frozen in time. Her hair was exactly the same length and she was wearing the same shorts and top. Even her scent seemed too intense as if it were a concentrated perfume.

He'd seen plenty of things in the human world when he still had his river, and he understood how quickly a human child would grow and change. So why was Chihiro like this? When he stood up, his confusion was momentarily forgotten as Rin began to snicker. As he looked over at her, she laughed so hard that tears rolled from her eyes.

"I did it. I fooled you, Haku." She jumped about and congratulated herself. "I win the contest. I get the prize money."

Chihiro coughed and then said in a voice that was totally wrong, "We get the prize money. You promised to split it with me, Rin."

Haku stepped back to watch – with some disgust – as Chihiro's head swelled and her body grew to almost twice its height. Her hair disappeared as her belly began to protrude. When the shorts and striped shirt were replaced by breeches and a red apron, the frogs cheered loud enough for the rest of the bath house to hear them. Haku could still smell that human scent in the air, yet it was fainter now.

Rin patted her accomplice's shoulder. "We got him good, Bou."

Bou seemed to agree, judging from the grin on his face. "The voice is too difficult to for me. I'll have to keep working on that, but I think the hair turned out perfect." They both doubled over with laughter. Seconds later, Yu-bird fluttered out from the far corner of the storage room and landed on Bou's shoulder. "Thanks, Yu-bird, you did an excellent job of watching him for us."

Haku went back to work since there was no point in arguing about whether he had truly been fooled or not. Although he was not angry at Rin or Bou, it had worried him to see Chihiro. For one disturbing moment, he had thought that his spell on her had gone terribly wrong.

Rin continued to gloat over her success. "One evening I saw Bou transform himself into a mouse when he was visiting the soot balls in the boiler room." She sat down on a nearby crate before continuing with her story. "I thought that if he can imitate an animal, why not a human."

Bou immediately chimed in. "I had to do a lot of reading and practicing to make the shift convincing enough to fool someone for even a few seconds. It sure helps that the lights in here are so dim."

Haku continued to think about what had just happened and he found that his curiosity wouldn't let him remain quiet. "Why was there a contest to see who could trick me? Was it Yubaba's idea?"

"Try to keep up, Haku." She sighed and continued on in a mocking tone. "I can't believe how dense you are sometimes. It's a good thing Sen loves you - I don't know who else could put up with you for very long."

"So why have a contest?"

She pushed herself away from the crate as if she were preparing to leave the storage room. "Because it's a challenge. We need something to distract us from the grind of working night after night. Ask the frogs how many times they tried to pull a prank on you, only to have it backfire on them."

The frogs grinned and shuffled their feet before one of them eventually spoke up. "She's right. I have a side bet that no one will claim the prize money before tomorrow night is over." He shrugged. "Now I've lost that money also."

Haku paused. Despite Rin's insults and the frogs' incompetence, he found himself smiling. There was a true sense of relief that his debt would be paid off after tomorrow night. "I'll be so glad to leave," he confessed. "Yet I think I might actually miss everyone, even you Rin." He'd been at the bath house for many years and the workers had become like a family to him - a crazy, dysfunctional family anyways.

Rin slapped him on the back. "Don't get mushy on us, Haku. It doesn't suit you." She took Bou's hand. "We still got an hour before closing time. Help me take care of some errands, Bou, and then we'll collect our prize money from the foreman. Okay?" Bou nodded as he followed Rin out of the storage room.

The frogs stared at Haku for an instant before dashing for the elevator. In an amazingly short amount of time, they loaded everything onto it. Haku checked the list once more. The frogs were the liveliest that he'd ever seen them and Haku figured it was only because they wanted to return upstairs and tell everyone about what they had seen. Haku silently counted to ten before closing the elevator's safety gate because he just couldn't resist making his co-workers fidget once in a while. He pulled the handle to start the elevator. With a grinding, rumbling lurch, it proceeded to the main floor.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Convergence – Chapter 8

By turning nonetheless; I don't own the rights to Spirited Away.

* * *

Next day, in the very early hours of the morning -

* * *

Chihiro snuggled into the soft blanket as she gradually woke-up. Her mouth was dry and her eyes didn't want to open, nevertheless she was warm and comfortable. For one happy moment she assumed that she had finally been released from the nightmare that had been plaguing her. She wanted to believe it was her blanket and her bed which cradled her – and that her mom and dad were waiting downstairs. 

All her denial exploded into sharp little pieces when she opened her eyes and saw a black feather resting on the pillow next to her. Chihiro pulled the blanket closer when she suddenly realized she wasn't wearing any clothes or pajamas or underwear. That scummy goblin had stripped her while she was drugged and helpless. Unacceptable thoughts of him touching her and seeing her completely naked filled her mind. Shaking her head to scatter those sickening images, she rolled out of the bed, pulling the blanket with her and wrapping it around her.

She was in a large open room with a high ceiling. The goblin was nowhere in sight but that didn't mean that he wouldn't show up at any moment. Chihiro walked over to the window that dominated one wall of the room to see if there was a balcony that might also be a means of escape, but the window was not designed to be opened.

It was still dark outside, and as she gazed at the city lights, her attention began to wander. She briefly reflected on Haku's possible whereabouts, wishing once again that he was with her, but she understood that she had more important things to do right now instead of pinning all her hopes on him. She needed to find her clothes.

The room had only one door and it was locked. As she walked about, she turned on any lights she could find since the room was creepy enough with it dark colors, displays of Raku urns, larger than life bronze statues of animals and birds, and a huge tapestry depicting a violent battle scene. _He probably stole most of this stuff_ – thought Chihiro. Long swaths of burgundy fabric were draped from the ceiling to the floor at regular intervals throughout the room. The goblin's apartment, if it really did belong to him, was perhaps more subtly decorated than Yubaba's quarters; nevertheless it was gloomy and somewhat frightening when seen by only the dim light that came from the window and the kitchen area. Chihiro searched some dressers and a desk that were pushed up against one wall. She even checked behind each column of burgundy fabric to see if there were any hidden closets or doors, but her explorations went unrewarded.

There was nothing left for her to do now except to enter the kitchen area that was tucked into a small alcove in the corner of the room. It looked so normal compared to the rest of the apartment because it contained such everyday items as a refrigerator, sink, stove, two ovens and lots of cabinets. The refrigerator and cabinets turned out to be empty and there were no utensils in the drawers. But there was a pot of soup warming on the stove which actually smelled very good and she quickly became aware of just how hungry she was.

Taking hold of a ladle that was sticking out of the soup, she stirred to see what might be lingering at the bottom of the pot. She wanted to eat, yet what if the soup was drugged or had something disgusting in it like meat from a pig that had once been a human? Tofu and chopped vegetables swirled about in the golden broth, but no meat. After locating a bowl, she put a small amount of soup into it. Unable to find a spoon, she sipped directly out of the bowl. The soup tasted good, but she would wait to see if there were any ill effects before having a second bowl.

She stood by the ovens, placing her fingertips against the doors; they were warm to the touch. Inside the first oven she discovered several small loaves of bread. She picked up one and examined it. The bread seemed okay so she sniffed it cautiously before taking a bite. She ended up eating it all. She almost reached for another one but decided against it.

When she opened the door to the second oven, her sense of smell was overwhelmed by a strange sour odor that made her eyes water. Yet that wasn't why she choked out a sob as she dropped to her knees. Her clothes were inside the oven, or at least what was left of them. It looked as if they had been shredded, placed in a large pan and covered by some kind of sauce or syrup prior to being baked. Pieces of her digital camera were sprinkled over the top.

How was she going to get home? She rubbed her eyes and thought of Granny. Her Granny would know what to do. Chihiro told herself to be strong – although her legs felt like limp noodles – and trust that there would be a way to escape this world. Once she was standing again, Chihiro filled her bowl with soup a second time. Whether it was safe or not, she had to have something more to eat.

After finishing off the last of the soup, Chihiro rinsed out her bowl and set it in the sink. She walked back to the desk and took another look at its contents. There hadn't been any knives in the kitchen, although she figured that she might find something useful in the desk like a letter opener or a heavy paperweight.

_Click_. She turned to face the source of the noise. Someone was unlocking the door and she didn't need three guesses to figure out who it could be. Chihiro made sure that she was completely covered by the blanket.

Karasu entered the room and glanced about before slamming the door shut behind him. He was carrying a small basket with a wooden lid. Tilting his beak up, he appeared to be testing the air. "You've been busy since I left. And that look in your eyes tells me you found the casserole."

She wanted to yell at him, but she knew he would most likely enjoy it in some perverse way. For now, she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Cheer up, silly pullet. I purchased a dress for you. I even found some silky little panties to wear underneath it." He removed the wooden lid of the basket and placed it on the desk. Next, he lifted a pink dress out of the basket and tossed it at her. She didn't bother to catch it or the socks and leather shoes that followed. Reaching into the basket for the third time, he brought out a pair of panties that were the same color as the dress. Chihiro was relieved to see that they weren't lacy since she disliked the lace trimmed cotton panties that her mother sometimes purchased for her. However there wasn't much to these pink panties. They appeared to give only a little more coverage than a thong.

"Do you think Haku will like these?" he asked. He stood close to her, dangling the panties in front of her face.

Chihiro could smell alcohol on his breath. In a sad sort of way his breath reminded her of the time her father was drunk at a baseball game. Blinking her eyes, she tried to focus the anger she was also feeling into a determination that would keep her going. Soon enough her jaw began to hurt from holding her mouth so tightly closed; nonetheless, she couldn't hide the blush that seared her cheeks as the goblin continued to hold the panties up to her face. Finally, enough was enough. "Put them with the dress," she told him through clenched teeth.

He placed them over her head before tossing the basket aside.

"I haven't enjoyed harassing a human this much in ages," he said as he sat down at the desk and propped his feet up on it. "Your emotions – I can smell them. Most spirits only detect a general human stench, yet I can identify an individual by his or her emotions and not just the most basic ones like fear or anger. If anything, Chihiro, you reek of hope. You know the odds are against you, yet you don't give up."

He arched his back as he stretched his arms over his head for a few seconds, letting the chair tilt backwards on its rear legs. As he yawned, his beak opened wide to reveal a thick, pointy tongue. After awhile he continued talking. "Most of the children I've abducted were huddled up in a corner by this time, crying their eyes out; but then you do have prior experience in this world." Chihiro reached out from the blanket and pulled the panties off her head. Disgusted by what she had just heard, she could barely restrain an urge to kick the chair out from under the conceited goblin and send him crashing to the floor. Maybe he would break his neck. "I'd like to keep you for myself so I could remove that particular repulsive smell from you, but then Yubaba would hunt me down for ruining her plans."

Chihiro suddenly had more interest in what the goblin was saying. "What does Yubaba have to do with all this?" She crouched to pick up the dress.

"She paid me to abduct you and bring you to Aburaya. Haku is still there and I'm certain he'll be surprised to see you." He waved a finger at her and the blanket disappeared.

Chihiro yelped as she scrambled to hide herself behind the dress. The chair legs hit the wooden floor with a thud as the goblin stood up and lurched towards her. At the last second he veered away toward the kitchen. "I'm hungry. Hurry up and get dressed so we can leave."

Watching the goblin's back for a number of seconds to be sure that he wouldn't turn around, she then rushed to put on the dress. It turned out to be a simple, classic design that was feminine without being trashy. In other words, her mother would have approved of what she was wearing. Her mom also would have preferred that she wash the panties first before putting them on, yet this really wasn't the place or time to worry about such things.

There was a sharp clang of metal hitting metal and the chime of breaking pottery as Chihiro looked up to find that the goblin had thrown the empty pot into the sink. "You didn't leave me any soup," he shouted.

"You can eat the stinkin' casserole," she said in the most even tone that she could muster. She felt a little better after that.

Chihiro focused on the fact that she was going to see Haku again. Together they would figure out a way to get her back home. However she was extremely suspicious about Yubaba's "plans" since it was unlikely that the sorceress had a nice reason – say like hosting a reunion party and inviting all of Chihiro's spirit world friends – for bringing her back to the bath house.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Convergence – Chapter 9

By turning nonetheless; I don't own the rights to Spirited Away.

* * *

Zeniba closed her eyes and listened to the sounds that underscored the peaceful atmosphere of her cottage. There was the occasional ping and clink from the wood stove which made a nice counterpoint to the steady clicking of No Face's knitting needles. She could hear him counting his stitches with a soft sing-song murmur. 

This was her favorite time of the day and even though she appeared to be napping in her chair, she was actually very alert. She was always conscious of certain activities taking place in the spirit world because it was her duty, as keeper of the golden seal, to maintain balance and order. Zeniba recognized that something significant was happening, although she wasn't aware of the exact circumstances yet. Nonetheless, she was certain that Yubaba was somehow involved. Her sister didn't make being the keeper an easy task, but she did keep it interesting. Zeniba knew that all things would be revealed in time, so there was nothing else for her to do but to wait patiently.

She sipped from the tea cup that was carefully cradled in her hands and thought about the various chores to be done today, such as feeding the chickens and checking for eggs. The cow must be fed and milked, and the vegetable patch needed weeding and watering. She was thankful that she had No Face's assistance. She could take care of everything on her own, yet she really did enjoy his company.

Zeniba opened her eyes and glanced at No Face who was hard at work on another one of his projects. He seemed to be making a sweater, but for who or what she couldn't be sure since the sweater looked big enough to fit Bou, yet it had several sleeves at odd angles.

Through the use of her sorcery, she detected a spirit approaching her cottage. This must be who she was waiting for. She stood up and stretched before ambling towards the door. No Face asked if she was going outside already. Zeniba shook her head. "A guest has arrived." No Face quickly put away his knitting. Next, he walked over to the stove to prepare another cup of tea.

"Please don't concern yourself with that. My guest is hiding out in the barn. He's a bit shy." No Face pointed towards the door as he offered to come with her. "No, thank you. My guest is here on official business. I won't be long." She picked up a small lantern and lit it before going out the door.

Zeniba stepped outside and walked behind the cottage. After entering the smaller barn, she closed the door. "I'm here, Chocho. What news do you have for me?"

Large, round eyes gazed down at her from the main beam of the barn. A butterfly spirit, only about half as tall as Zeniba, drifted down to stand before her. He bowed to her as his little antennae twitched the whole time. Afterwards he brushed some straw out of his hair and straightened up his colorful robe. She returned his greeting with a slight nod of her head. Even before her guest could answer, the hens began to stir due to the light and movement. Flapping their wings and clucking softly, they gathered about Zeniba, letting her know that they wanted their breakfast. Zeniba hung the lantern near the door. She immediately picked up a handful of chicken feed and scattered it on the ground.

Chocho spoke in a quiet, rushed voice. "I was checking on the butterfly eggs that had been out in my field during the winter, when I saw a human boy and girl run off into the woods. Only the boy came back – crying and shouting for assistance. Earlier that morning, a breeze had carried the stench of a crow goblin. I decided to investigate and I found this." He held out his hands to Zeniba.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention." Zeniba picked up the purple hair tie. A few long strands of Chihiro's hair still clung to it.

"I remembered your request to report any unusual activities in my area. It was difficult to travel here without being noticed and I must leave now so I can put some distance between us before the sun comes up. I don't need any trouble from a goblin."

"I'll send your payment to our mutual friend," said Zeniba. She glanced up at the barn roof when she sensed that someone else had just arrived. This time it was a trespasser. "My my, it's too busy here all of a sudden. Please wait a few minutes before you leave. There's something I need to do."

Zeniba tossed one more handful of feed to the chickens. She blew out the lantern and let her eyes adjust to the dark for a moment prior to leaving the barn. As she was returning to the cottage, she heard the rustle of feathers in a nearby tree. Without missing a step, she flicked her index finger at the source of the noise. There was a squawk, followed by a thud, as something heavy hit the ground. Zeniba changed direction with a smooth pivot that made her skirt and petticoats rustle gently about her. Nestled among the roots of the tree, she found a clockwork bird. She picked up the toy before continuing on to the cottage.

As soon as she was inside, No Face questioned her. He always seemed to know when something was bothering her.

"I have business I must take care of right away."

He pointed at her hands. The right one held the mechanical bird and the left one was closed up in a fist.

"Please go up in the loft and get the bird cage."

No Face did as he was asked. Once he was out of the room, Zeniba concealed the hair tie in a pocket of her dark dress. She disliked upsetting him; nevertheless, she knew that she would eventually have to tell him about the whole situation. She listened to No Face rummaging around in the small loft at the other end of the cottage. After much clanking and the occasional crash, he returned with the cage and set it on the table. He started to dust it off, but Zeniba told him to stop. She opened the cage and dropped the toy inside. Once the door was shut, she locked it with a spell.

She leaned over the cage as she spoke directly to the clockwork bird. "You will return to normal in several seconds and you had better have some good answers ready by then."

Zeniba sat down at the table as a spark announced the end of the spell and a real crow appeared in the cage. The bird cawed raucously and flapped about in a panic.

"I'm not fooled by your wild bird act, Bella. Stop before you break a wing."

The crow hung her head and turned away from Zeniba.

"You have nothing to say to me? I don't really need your cooperation, but I thought you might appreciate it if I didn't pull the truth from you by using the seal."

Bella ruffled her feathers.

"I thought so. What did you see?"

The crow still would not look at her. "I arrived just before you came out of the barn. I'm under orders to watch you so I can keep Master informed of your activities."

Zeniba gave a loud snort. "My activities are none of his business, but he knew I would have an interest in his this time. Was everything done according to the rules?"

"I wasn't there. Master seemed pleased last night. He said that everything was going as planned."

"Has he been to the bath house?"

Bella was silent.

Zeniba coughed. "Do you think I ignore the gossip that spills out of the bath house? I know you visited Yubaba." Zeniba brought the golden seal into the open where the crow could see it. Bella noticed it and tried to push her way through the bars at the other side of the cage.

"No, he hasn't been there yet. He…he's going there this morning with the girl."

No Face grunted wildly, causing both Zeniba and Bella to stare at him. Zeniba realized too late that she probably should have sent him outside before now. He was an excellent observer and quickly picked up on what was being implied. Before she could stop him he grabbed the cage and proceeded to shake it violently while groaning threats at the bird inside. When she saw his mouth appear from behind the mask and gape wide enough to swallow the cage, she knew that she had to rein him in.

"Don't do that! Such actions will not assist Sen and you know it. Now put down the cage."

A number of tense seconds later, he dropped the cage on the floor. Bella cursed repeatedly and Zeniba closed her beak with a quick gesture. "I don't allow that kind of talk in my home." Zeniba stifled a sigh as she considered how quickly the peaceful atmosphere in her cottage had degenerated into such turmoil.

No Face shook his head and patted the table. His sobs filled the room

"Yes, you will. Please stay here and take care of the cottage for me. I will make sure that Sen is all right." Zeniba glided over to the trunk by the door. There would be no subtle negotiations with Karasu so she need to make a strong appearance right from the start. She pulled a key out of her pocket and used it to open the trunk. There were many unusual items inside, yet all she was interested in at this time was her stack of hand-made paper. She removed one large sheet before locking up. "Just set the cage outside the door. Karasu will be along eventually to retrieve his messenger."

She carried the paper outside and set it on the ground in the open area in front of the cottage. No Face watched from the doorway. Out of the corner of her eye, Zeniba saw him kick Bella's cage, but she didn't scold him.

She stood with her arms extended straight out from her sides as she gathered her power. All was still for a moment, but then the paper began to glow and rise up into the air. It reached a point just above Zeniba's head before exploding into hundreds of pieces. As these ragged bits of paper began to fall back down to the ground, a breeze caught them and swirled them about the sorceress. Zeniba's skirt flapped about, making a snapping noise, like a flag caught in a wind storm. The magical confetti continued to move faster while each piece took on its bird like shape. Zeniba lowered her arms when she completed the spell and immediately vanished within the vortex of wind and paper. Her flock shimmered white, blue and gold as it circled up above the cottage and into the clear morning sky.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Convergence – chapter 10

By turning nonetheless; I don't own the rights to Spirited Away.

* * *

Karasu opened the door and gestured for Chihiro to leave the apartment. "Stairs are at the end of the hall. Elevator isn't working, so don't bother. Go." Chihiro noted that that he sounded distracted and she wondered what was really going on. The narrow hallway outside the apartment was dark. Chihiro didn't want to go first; nevertheless, she held her head up as she walked out of her prison at a deliberately slow pace. 

Her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the hallway and when she passed the double doors of the elevator, she poked at the call button in hopes that the goblin had been lying. No light came on and she couldn't hear any noise within the elevator shaft. Seconds later, the apartment door slammed shut and Chihiro continued on to the stairs. They were steep and they creaked ominously as she climbed upwards.

When she finally reached the top, she blinked her eyes. A warm breeze stirred her hair and hinted that the day would be clear and sunny. Chihiro looked around before stepping out of the hatch and crossing the roof. The sky was beginning to brighten, although the sun had not yet risen, as she stood at the edge of the roof and watched the city wake up. It was a new day and this time she knew where she was going.

Karasu followed her onto the roof. His eyes were open, but they had a vacant quality to them that made Chihiro uneasy. He then proceeded to walk off in the opposite direction. He seemed to be concentrating on something, though Chihiro was just glad to have his attention focused elsewhere.

In fact it was so tranquil that she glanced over her shoulder several times to be sure that the goblin wasn't sneaking up on her. He was being unusually silent; however, the quiet time didn't last.

"Damn it," he shouted, "that bird is as subtle as a peacock." Chihiro wondered if he was talking about himself or someone else.

He continued with his ranting. "Why do I even bother to teach her anything?" The goblin stomped his foot. "It figures I wouldn't get much of a head start. Time to go," he said as he ran towards Chihiro. She sidestepped to avoid being knocked over, yet he still managed to grab her upper arm as he went by. Jumping head first off the roof, he pulled her along with him. They fell for several seconds before he opened his wings and pulled out of the nose dive to glide between the buildings. Chihiro was proud that she hadn't screamed, yet it took awhile before her stomach felt like it was back where it belonged.

The goblin continued to mutter as they made their way through the city. Chihiro did her best to ignore him by watching the shadow people on the sidewalk below her. Some were waiting for the train while others were going in and out of shops.

The sun was above the horizon now as they left the city and continued to follow the train tracks over the country side. Chihiro noticed that they were traveling quite fast, although she knew that it would be several hours before the bath house appeared in the distance. Time passed and her upper arm began to hurt. She shook her arm and asked for the goblin to hold onto her wrist, but he ignored her. He kept looking around him and behind him, making Chihiro wonder what he was up to.

Chihiro cried out as something large and white zoomed by above her. At first she thought it was Haku, but then she realized that it was Granny's paper birds and that was positively fine with her. She grinned at the goblin and said, "Now you're in trouble."

Karasu turned away from the railroad tracks and landed in a field. The paper birds swiftly doubled back to encircle them. Chihiro and the goblin now stood in the eye of a storm. The air around them hummed and there was the bewildering sense of moving while standing still. Chihiro was surprised when Karasu let go of her arm. His wings disappeared and he straightened out his clothes just as if he was expecting to meet an important dignitary for whom he wanted to look his best. Chihiro studied his forehead to see if he was starting to break out in a sweat, yet he appeared to be perfectly calm for the moment.

One bird left the circle and landed on the grass. The next moment Zeniba rose up out of the paper and became completely solid. Chihiro, astonished at first, realized that this paper bird was intact. The one she'd first seen in the bath house had been damaged.

"Granny!" Chihiro ran up and hugged her friend while being careful to avoid stepping on the paper bird that rested on the grass. Chihiro was taller now and she pressed her face into Granny's soft gray hair. Zeniba returned the hug.

"How are you, Chihiro?"

"I'm doing great, now that you're here." She pointed at Karasu. "That goblin cut off my ponytail. He's disgusting and rude. Please help me get away from him."

"Have you had a meal since you arrived?"

Chihiro smacked her hands against her own thighs in exasperation. She couldn't believe that Granny asked her a question instead of putting a spell on the goblin. "Yes… I had some soup and bread. It was good. But, Granny, can you turn him into a cockroach, or something?"

"And I see you have a pretty new dress and new shoes."

Chihiro felt a horrible tightness in her stomach which made her pull her fists to her belly. "You won't help me, will you Granny."

"I'm sorry, my dear. I can't change this situation by force or take you away from him. However, I do have one option. Please wait while I talk with Karasu. There are rules that apply to this situation and all I can do is make sure that Karasu has obeyed them. He appears to have taken care of your needs even though this abduction has surely been a hideous experience for you."

Chihiro's throat wanted to close up. Her voice sounded squeaky. "Why is Yubaba doing this to me? It isn't fair."

"I'm not sure, although I have my suspicions. Please have patience." Zeniba lifted the teen's chin with one gentle fingertip.

Chihiro nodded. Zeniba then turned to talk with Karasu. Chihiro scowled at the changes in him as he bowed courteously and answered Zeniba's questions without delay.

"Chihiro appears to be physically unharmed. I will give you twice the amount Yubaba promised you, if you turn her over to me."

Karasu seemed to consider the offer. "No," he said in a firm voice.

"Three times the amount. A very generous deal for you."

"A tempting offer, although the money wouldn't do me any good when Yubaba kills me for ruining her plans since it's unlikely that you'll be there to protect me. However, if you were to offer the golden seal in exchange for Chihiro…"

"You know that won't happen, and you wouldn't be able to wield it properly anyways."

"Yes, I know that, but I could easily sell the seal to the highest bidder who would also protect me from Yubaba. There are those who believe that you and your sister have held power in this world long enough."

"As I told Bella, I keep track of gossip from the bath house and I'm aware that tonight is Haku's last night of work. Do you know what Yubaba is planning?"

"She didn't tell me. And even if I did know, I wouldn't give you that information for free."

Chihiro perked up at the mention of Haku's name, yet once again the discussion turned to what she could only label as politics and negotiations. Why did things have to be this way when Granny had so much power? Chihiro was angry at the goblin and she was angry with the stupid rules that allowed kidnapping. Finally the disgust she felt towards both of them boiled over. She wondered what happened to the girl who had demanded a job from Yubaba. Where was the girl that had put her arm in the mouth of a dragon? It was abruptly clear to her that now was time to do something to save herself.

After making sure that her shoes were securely on her feet, she moved toward the goblin as if she was listening in on his conversation with Zeniba. She took a deep breath – then screamed. Not a high pitched, girly scream, but really a shout that came from the very core of her being. It surprised both Zeniba and Karasu, and for a second neither of them seemed capable of moving.

Her heel connected with the goblin's knee, pushing it in a direction it wasn't meant to go. He groaned, and as he collapsed to the ground, Chihiro kicked him again on the side of his head. She was about to lash out at him a third time, but never got the chance. One of his wings brushed her aside like she was a pesky fly. Paper birds hit her, stinging her skin, as she was tossed through the air. She landed on her back in the grass. Her skin now felt as if it were being burned by the paper that was stuck to her arms and legs. Even her fingertips ached as she tried to remove some of the paper birds from her arms.

Granny immediately walked over to her, helped her up and brushed off the paper that was clinging to her. "Are you alright? What did you hope to gain by attacking him? He's not some little slug you can just squash with your foot."

Chihiro's body trembled as adrenaline took over and she began to shout. "I'm tired of being treated like this… like I'm a piece of luggage to be dragged all over the place. I hate being told about rules and why it's okay to kidnap me. I want to see Haku and then I want to go home. But I can't go home, because that idiot destroyed the clothes I arrived in." She panted, trying to catch her breath.

Zeniba looked at the goblin. "Why did you destroy her clothes? Did Yubaba instruct you to do that?"

Karasu didn't answer.

"I don't have all day and neither do you." Zeniba held up the golden seal.

He rubbed the side of his head. "Give me a moment, please. My ears are still ringing." He leaned to his left side and sat down in the grass. "She's already escaped this world once. I couldn't take any chances. I want to get paid." He massaged his right knee with both hands before continuing. "Bella observed that your sister was very distracted by the recent gains in business and we used that to our advantage. We waited until the last possible moment to close the deal so we could demand more gold."

Zeniba frowned. "The golden seal confirms that what you said is true, but that doesn't help Chihiro. I also see that you've set up some very dangerous conditions. My sister isn't known for making rational decisions while under pressure."

"Let me guess," said Chihiro. "He still didn't break any rules." She was calmer now that she had vented some of the outrage that had been bottled up inside.

The goblin stood up with more than a little difficulty. He was clearly favoring the leg that she had kicked. His face was pale, and a bright red blotch marked where she had landed the second kick. Chihiro hoped it would leave a bruise. It served him right for messing with her.

He turned to look at her. "You only make me love you more when you rough me up like that, Chihiro," he said with a wink.

"Shut up," snapped Chihiro.

Zeniba looked at the seal before speaking to the goblin in a cold, steady voice. "You will stay away from my granddaughter once she is placed in Yubaba's custody."

Karasu shrugged his shoulders.

Chihiro was alarmed by the sudden intensity in Granny's voice. "Swear an oath to the golden seal that you'll leave her alone when your deal with Yubaba is complete," said the sorceress.

"No, I won't do it. She attacked me and I didn't retaliate. She even drew blood." He wiped his hand over his right eye before holding it out toward Zeniba. Blood covered his fingertips. "She could have blinded me." Chihiro realized that her shoe must have torn the skin near his eye. Doubt jabbed at her. Had she only made things worse for herself by breaking some 'rule'?

Zeniba put the golden seal away and whispered in Chihiro's ear. "He's dangerous. Please be careful."

Karasu looked up into the sky. "May I leave now? Yubaba is waiting for her and I must reach Aburaya before sunset."

Zeniba continued to speak with Chihiro. "Wear this around your wrist. It was meant to keep you from wandering back into this world, but it will give you strength and remind you that your friends are near." She placed the purple hairband around Chihiro's right wrist. "Don't let my sister push you around. She owns you, but she can't force you to do something you don't want to do. You are also her guest, so don't let her forget that." She gave Chihiro's hands a gentle squeeze as she stepped back.

"Granny, why didn't I remember being here until I was forced to return? Did the hairband do that also?"

"No, it had nothing to do with your memories, my dear. I'll be staying near the town just to let my sister know that I'm keeping an eye on her. I will see you again. You have many friends at the bath house, Chihiro, and I know that you'll be cared for. Be brave and have faith that things will work out for the best."

"Yes, Granny." Chihiro forced herself to smile as she said goodbye.

Zeniba made a sweeping gesture with her right arm and her flock rose up into the sky. Chihiro and Karasu bowed to her as she faded and sank down into the paper. The paper bird took off, blending in with the others as the flock headed in the direction of the bath house.

Karasu hobbled over and wrapped his hand around Chihiro's left wrist. "What a waste of time," he grumbled as he lifted into the air to continue traveling above the train tracks. The sun was now overhead like it might be around noon time. Chihiro stayed occupied by thinking about what she would say to her friends. She also planned to wring an explanation from Yubaba before the sun rose again tomorrow.

Eventually Chihiro saw a dark smudge on the horizon. It was the smoke from the boiler's chimney. Hours seemed to drag by before the goblin finally circled above the town. Without further delay, Karasu made a soft landing on the top floor balcony of the bath house.

Chihiro brushed her hair out of her eyes and attempted to make her self look half way presentable even though she knew that really wasn't possible after such a long journey. The doors to Yubaba's office was only a few steps away when the goblin seized the skirt of her dress and pulled her back towards him with such force that Chihiro was amazed that the dress didn't rip. His beak was almost touching her nose as he stared intently into her eyes.

"Stay close to your dragon, little bird. If I catch you alone outside the bath house after today…well, I'll let you imagine what might happen." He then let go of her skirt, took off his shoes and limped through the open double doors. Chihiro rubbed the back of her neck while she tried to shake off the chill that was crawling up her spine. After stepping out of her own shoes, she entered Aburaya.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Convergence – Chapter 11

By turning nonetheless; I don't own the rights to Spirited Away.

* * *

Bou leaned forward as he looked up and down the hallway outside Aburaya's kitchen. The lights were dimmed and everything was quiet because the cooks hadn't arrived yet. He had the place all to himself, yet he moved cautiously so he wouldn't leave any evidence of his having been here. 

Hours earlier, Bou had been ordered by the foreman to go upstairs after collecting the prize money, but he didn't listen to that old frog. He had spent his time, as he usually did, exploring the bath house since there were so many fun things to do downstairs. Why would he want to sleep? In his mouse form, he could chew holes that allowed him to travel quickly through the walls to various locations.

He frowned as he checked the boxes that were stacked against one wall near the kitchen. They had a thin layer of dust on them and Bou was sure that he would sneeze at any moment. The crates closest to the kitchen were full of dry goods that would be needed later tonight so he didn't want to mess with them. Creeping a little further down the hallway, he found some boxes that were likely to be left alone for awhile. He quickly pushed several of them aside. After examining the floor near the wall for a number of seconds, he found a place that appeared promising. A talent for spotting weaknesses in the walls and floorboards had developed over the last year, and Bou knew how he would put that talent to good use this afternoon.

Pressing down with his large foot, he applied pressure in just the right area to cause a floorboard to pop. He wriggled his thick fingers under the end of the board and pried it up in order to stash his small sack of gold coins underneath. When he was done pounding the board down with his fist, he returned the boxes to their proper place. He was certain that his prize money would be safer there than in his room since his mama often went in his room and nosed around. If Mama found his prize, he knew she would take the gold without a second thought, believing that he had removed it from her office.

With one important task taken care of, Bou changed back into a mouse and scurried towards the entrance of the workers living quarters. Instead of taking the stairs, he scrambled through the walls and under the floor until he was beneath the foreman's desk. There had originally been a knot in one of the floorboards under the desk. Bou had removed the dark swirl of wood and made the opening a little larger so he could arrive and leave without being noticed.

Staying in the shadow of the desk, he glanced about to see if anyone was in the common area before he went any further. He did not want to be spotted sneaking into the women's dormitory. The yuna would be waking up soon and Bou wanted to be there while they were milling about and preparing for work. Rin said the yuna were always gossiping, so she came up with a plan that was sure to generate some chaos. Bou's part in that plan was to get as much information as he could and report it to her. Rin would then figure out the best time for Bou to shape-shift and pose as a yuna so he could start spreading nasty rumors. After that, the two of them would sit back and watch the fire works from a safe distance.

As Bou-mouse was sneaking down the corridor, he heard muffled giggling through the walls. The air, thick with perfume, made his nose twitch. Bou was right outside the women's sleeping chamber when he felt vibrations through the floor. Someone was approaching. He pressed himself against the wall as several yuna walked out of their room. He crouched down when he heard one of them squeal. Had she spotted him?

"Ugh, I thought it was a bat. Shoo! Get out of here you little feather duster." The voices receded as the yuna walked away from him. Bou looked up to see Yu-bird flying towards him. He waved to the little bird, surprised at how much Yu-bird's tracking skills continued to improve.

Yu-bird landed next to Bou and began flapping his wings and pointing at the ceiling with his beak. Bou scrunched up his nose and shook his head before setting off down the corridor. He wasn't going back upstairs! Bou squeaked with surprise as Yu-bird captured the scruff of his neck and carried him back to the common area. When Yu-bird set him down, Bou shifted to his true form.

"I know already. Mama wants me to go upstairs. But she's been acting weird the last few days – like she wants to lock me up in the nursery again. I'm going to stay away from her until she gets over it."

Yu-bird shook his head while scratching at the wooden floor. Bou crouched down and squinted at what his friend had written. It was a simple kanji – sen. Again Yu-bird lifted his beak to the ceiling.

"She's really here?" Yu-bird nodded. Bou cheered as he scooped up Yu-bird and raced for the stairs, only to freeze in mid stride. He was torn between immediately going upstairs or telling Rin that Sen was here. He turned around and started shouting Rin's name.

"Wake up, Rin. I need to tell you something!" He continued to call out for her as he paced in the commons. "Rin, oh Rin!" Bou felt a fist hit him hard on one side of his lower back. There was a sharp twinge of pain, but he was too excited to let it bother him.

"Tone it down loud mouth. The bath house better be on fire next time you yell like that." Rin rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her usually well groomed hair was loose about her shoulders.

Bou grabbed her arms and shook her. "Sen is here. She's upstairs and I'm going up to see her right now. Let Haku know that she's here."

Rin arched an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, right…like he's going to believe me. Sure you didn't imagine this? You haven't had much sleep in the last few days."

"Yu-bird told me and he wouldn't lie to me. He loves..." Bou blushed and then continued on quickly. "He's my best friend. He wouldn't tease me about this." He let go of Rin. "Find a way to make Haku understand. Okay?" Rin grunted noncommittally before traipsing back to the women's dormitory.

Bou trotted up the stairs and along the hallway. This had to be one of the most exciting days of his life. Sen was back and he would get to show her all the great things he could do. He thought about how he had changed since the last time Sen had seen him. He had lost some weight and he was in better physical shape now that he wasn't cooped up in the nursery. Of course candy was still a big part of his diet, although Rin occasionally convinced him to try some of the food that she snatched from the kitchen. Squeezing himself into an elevator, he went as far as it would take him. Next, he walked past the empty tea rooms and crossed the observation bridge to arrive at the elevator that allowed access to the upper most levels of the bath house.

At that very moment, Yu-bird chirped in alarm and tapped his beak against the elevator controls as if to keep Bou's hand away from it. "What's wrong? I'm only going up to Mama's office. I'll tell her to let us see Sen." Yu-bird puffed out his feathers and shook his little head. "No? Why not?" Yu-bird couldn't seem to give him a satisfactory answer although he did peck at the number for the floor right below Yubaba's office. "So you think we should sneak into her office? Good idea. Then we can surprise Sen! Let's go." The small black bird hung his head; however, he did nothing more to stop his friend from putting the elevator in motion.

They rode to the stop that Yu-bird had indicated before leaving the elevator car. Bou raced over to a decorative screen that was set up at the end of a hallway. "This is going to be so much fun. I can hardly believe that Sen has come back to us." He placed Yu-bird on the floor prior to transforming into a mouse. Yu-bird then climbed onto Bou's back. Squeezing behind the screen, Bou scrambled through a hole that he had made weeks ago and moved along inside the wall before climbing to the top floor. The two of them eventually ended up on a bookcase in Yubaba's office. Bou found it difficult to hold still, but he did his very best. Yu-bird settled down next to him, his small black feathers pressing against Bou's grey fur.

Was that really Sen? She didn't look at all like he remembered her. And what had happened to her hair? It was so short and messy. He wanted to say hello to her right now and ask her all sorts of questions; yet, Sen wasn't alone. There was another guest sitting in a chair next to hers. Bou had never seen crow goblins at the bath house, but he had heard rumors about them and most of what he'd heard had not been pleasant. This time, he believed it might be safer if he didn't interrupt his mama when she had visitors in the office. He tried to convince himself, without much success, that this person really wasn't Sen – maybe she was only another human that look a little like Sen.

Just then, a glint of purple light caught his attention. There – around her wrist – was the hair tie that he and No Face and Yu-bird had helped to make for Sen. It was Sen. He was sure of it now. He listened in on the conversation to try to understand exactly what was going on.

"How did Zeniba find out about Chihiro? Bella told me that you would able to keep this quiet and not attract her attention."

The crow goblin tipped his head. "Please accept my apologies. Bella was sloppy and assumed that Zeniba would still be inside the cottage at that hour of the morning. For some reason, your sister was actually out in the barn and she caught Bella off guard. I think someone was passing information to your sister that morning. When I find out who tipped her off, I'll make his life miserable."

Yubaba nodded. "Did you get the information that I originally asked for?"

"Yes. She and Haku promised to meet again."

"What? There's nothing else?"

Bou was disgusted by this conversation. They were talking about Sen like she wasn't even in the room. And it sounded as if they were trying to do something to trick Haku, yet not in a fun way as he and Rin had done. He heard Sen grunt occasionally, nevertheless she didn't say anything. Bou wondered what was wrong with her. Sen hadn't been afraid to speak up to his mama during the final test.

"No. She says there wasn't any romance and I believe her." Bou detested the way the goblin was running his fingers through Sen's hair, tousling it. "She doesn't like to snuggle." Sen's face went red and Bou could easily tell that she was angry at the goblin. Yet once again she did not speak or move away from him. Perhaps his mama had put some kind of spell on her.

Yubaba sighed. "That figures. I had a potion in mind for this evening, but it won't work if their relationship hasn't advanced beyond holding hands." As she tapped her fingers on the desk, her rings sparkled. "Still, a promise is a promise. Something simple and clean is needed for this pair of love birds." She clapped her hands together. "I know what I'll do. This will work out perfectly." She placed a leather bag on the desk. "Here's your gold, Karasu. Will you stay around and watch the fun?" She cackled as she leaned back in her chair and lit-up a cigarette.

This had to be why his mama hadn't told him that Sen was here. She was planning something against Sen and Haku. Could she still be angry at them after all this time? He wanted to yell at her and demand that she stop being so cruel to them.

The goblin stood up and accepted his payment from Yubaba. He opened the bag, scooped out a handful of coins and examined them before letting them fall back into the bag. The clinking of coin against coin was the only sound in the office for a number of seconds. "I must leave now. I have to collect my foolish messenger before her neck is broken," he said as he turned away from the desk. However, he continued to linger next to Sen. He held up the bag for her to see. "Did you ever imagine that your life would be worth this much? I'll think of you while I'm spending it." She turned her head away from the goblin, but he seized her chin and forced her to look up at him. The pad of his thumb brushed over her lips. "No need for goodbyes. Blood demands that we meet again."

Bou knew that he should find Haku and warn him about the danger to him and Sen. However, after hearing the conversation and seeing what was happening, he became so enraged that he bit down on the cover of a book beside him. The soft leather filled his mouth as he shook his head from side to side. His eyes were closed and his back paws dug into the cover. He thought he might have heard Yu-bird squeak out a warning, but it came too late. Strong fingers with sharp nails gripped his little mouse body, pushing the air right out of him. He struggled to breathe as he found himself face to face with the goblin. The spirits always complained about how bad humans smelled, yet Bou was certain that the goblin smelled worse.

"Aburaya seems to have a pest problem. Is he one of your friends, silly pullet?" Now Bou was in kissing distance of Sen. Bou wanted to tell her that he was sorry for not protecting her. And even though his greatest desire was to attack the goblin, nothing was going right. Unfortunately, if he tried to change back to his true form right now, he would fall on Sen and hurt her. "He became angry when I touched you," said the goblin as he gave Bou another painful squeeze. "Maybe you're the one who told Zeniba about the abduction."

Sen shook her head violently and thumped her feet on the floor. Even as darkness was closing in around him, Bou realized that she was trying to get his mama's attention. He wished he had one last chance to tell Sen thank you and let her know that he loved her.

Way off in the distance, Bou heard the train's shrill whistle.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Convergence – Chapter 12

By turning nonetheless; I don't own the rights to Spirited Away.

* * *

Chihiro couldn't believe how fast the goblin had moved despite his injured knee. It was almost as if he had disappeared from one spot to then instantly appear in another. Now he was standing next to her again as he crushed Bou right before her eyes. Yubaba, obviously lost in a smoke induced daydream, still had not noticed that her own son was in serious danger. Chihiro shook her head and thumped her feet on the floor until Yubaba looked at her. Opening her own eyes as wide as possible, Chihiro tipped her head toward Bou.

"What? That's my son!" shrieked Yubaba as she lunged forward. "Give him to meeeeeee!" The cigarette tumbled from her lips and started a small fire when it landed on the papers in front of her. Yubaba smashed out the flames with the palm of her hand before flying over the desk in her mad rush to save Bou. Chihiro's shoulders drooped and she hoped it wasn't too late for him. Surprisingly enough, the goblin loosened his grip on Bou as soon as Yubaba cried out.

Yubaba hovered over Bou and spoke to him in an overly sweet, high pitched voice. "Are you okay, Sweetie? Can you hear me?" She petted his back. Chihiro heard the mouse draw in a ragged breath, watching with renewed hope as Bou blinked his eyes and gave a single nod of his head. "I was wondering when you would show up." Yubaba waggled her fingers at Bou and a fine golden dust fell on him. "Now it's time for you to go to sleep," she whispered. Bou-mouse struggled, and then closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the goblin's fingers. Karasu immediately dropped him into Yubaba's waiting hands.

Yubaba dashed off to Bou's bedroom without saying one angry word to Karasu. Chihiro guessed that Bou had not been severely injured by the goblin's attack, yet she was still worried for him. She would have no chance to talk with him now that he was completely under Yubaba's control.

Karasu leaned down to wipe his hand on the hem of Chihiro's dress. "Damn rodent – shedding all over me." He then looked about the office as if something else had just caught his attention. It suddenly occurred to Chihiro that Yu-bird might be nearby and she prayed that he would remain out of sight and out of reach. She flinched when the goblin's beak brushed against her ear. "Your friends can't help you, Chihiro." He stood up straight before limping towards the door with his bag of gold coins. If looks could kill, Chihiro would have put a couple dozen knives in the goblin's back before he flew away.

Just then, Yubaba returned and glided up to Chihiro's side, grinning. "Maybe I'll sell you back to Karasu when I'm done with you. It'll help me recoup some of the expense of getting you here." A comb and scissors appeared in her hand. "But right now your hair is a fright. We can't have you scaring off Haku or any of the customers while you're walking about."

Walking sounded good to Chihiro. All the falling and flying during the last two days had left her feeling scruffy. She sat up straight, closed her eyes and held still as the scissors snipped here and there.

"That's better," said Yubaba. Chihiro opened her eyes. The sorceress was holding up a mirror for her while an enchanted whisk brushed away the clippings on her shoulders. Her hair was now smooth and styled, instead of sliced off. "You look so mature and sensible – at least until you start yammering again about all the so called answers that you think you deserve." The mirror disappeared from Yubaba's hand. With a wave of her finger, Yubaba unzipped Chihiro's mouth.

Chihiro stretched her jaw. It felt good to be able to move her mouth again; however, she noticed that she still couldn't move her arms.

Yubaba sat down at her desk and hunched over as she looked through one of the drawers. Chihiro heard the click of a metal door closing and she tried to figure out what the sorceress was up to. When Yubaba finally sat up, she was holding a piece of paper. Chihiro couldn't read the fine print on the paper, but she noticed the large, bright red spot. She wondered if it was ink or paint or perhaps even blood.

"Is Bou going to be okay, Granny?" She knew Yubaba didn't like it when she called her that.

"I'm not your granny, you idiot! And, yes, he'll be fine – no thanks to you. His infatuation with you nearly killed him once again. Now be quiet while I work or I'll close your mouth permanently."

Yubaba swept aside the papers that were resting on her desk before setting down the paper with the red spot. She held both hands over the paper, palms downward. It was eerily quiet in the office and Chihiro thought about coughing or shouting just to break Yubaba's concentration. Suddenly Yubaba moved her hands in an elaborate gesture before pointing the index finger of her right hand at the paper. The paper flew off the desk and floated in the air for only a second.

Faster than Chihiro's eyes could follow, the paper began to fold, crease, unfold and fold again as it shaped itself into an intricate origami dragon. It landed on the desk once it was finished being formed. When Yubaba reached out towards it, her creation scuttled away from her. Chihiro noticed that the origami dragon kept edging towards her, even though it had no eyes, like it recognized her somehow.

"Even when made of paper, dragons are stupid and disobedient. Now stay put." Again there were more sinuous movements of her hands and arms, followed by a bright flash of light. Chihiro sniffed the air. She smelled something sweet at first, but then the sweet scent changed into a rancid stench. Yubaba frowned. "That wasn't supposed to happen," she muttered as she picked up a small crystal vial from a nearby shelf. The vial looked like an old fashion perfume bottle to Chihiro. Yubaba gave the atomizer attached to the vial a few quick squeezes and the stench disappeared.

Yubaba snapped her fingers at the dragon and it turned slowly to face the sorceress. Chihiro was unsettled by the sudden ripping and hissing of paper being torn and repositioned. She watched, completely astonished, as the origami dragon split into two identical dragons. They circled about on the desk as if sizing each other up. Now Chihiro could see that they weren't exactly alike. One had the red spot on its side and the other didn't. The one with the red spot leaped off the desk and landed on the chair. It scurried up Chihiro arm and settled itself around her neck. Chihiro was surprised at how heavy it felt. The other dragon wrapped itself twice around the dark cuff of Yubaba's right sleeve.

"Why did you put this on me? What are you up to?" The dragons were cute, however Chihiro's intuition screamed that this was dangerous sorcery and that nothing good could from it.

"Consider it a welcome back gift. Your dress is so plain – I though you should have something interesting to wear with it." Yubaba motioned for her to stand up. "Go greet your boyfriend, you ungrateful brat. He's assigned to welcoming customers as they cross the bridge. I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding him."

"Why did you bring me here? You never answered me."

"So you can keep your promise."

Chihiro jumped up and slapped her hand on the desk. "You didn't even know about the promise until today."

"So? Tell me what you really want to do at this very moment, Chihiro. Answer that question."

Chihiro faltered when the paper dragon began to rub against her neck. How strange that Yubaba should ask her that question. The only notion that filled her mind was an unrelenting need to see Haku. She wanted to hold his hand and talk with him.

She left the office without saying another word. Doors opened for her, showing her which way to turn, as she walked down the lavishly decorated hallways. When she eventually reached the elevator, she didn't have to wait long for the car to arrive. Stepping inside, she pulled the lever and headed downstairs to Haku.

As soon as Chihiro was out of the office, Yubaba went back into Bou's room. The padded floor of the nursery muffled her steps as she walked over to her son's bed. She had returned to make sure that Bou was comfortable and breathing easily, yet it was rather disturbing to see a little mouse sleeping on the huge mattress. Hoping that he would spontaneously shift back, she nudged him with one of his stuffed animals. Nothing happened.

Tears misted her vision. She blinked them back while pressing her fingernails into the palms of her hands. Her baby was growing up too fast. She had always expected him to exhibit magical powers. He was her son, so of course he possessed talent. And she had heard the gossip that he could make himself look like Chihiro. However it bothered her that he consistently took on this lowly mouse form, as if to rub her nose in the stench of Zeniba's influence. Tonight she would put an end to that influence.

And there was one other loose thread left to snip. She looked around the room for Yu-bird since he and Bou were seldom apart. Yu-bird might be trying to warn Haku, although she doubted that he would have much success. Chihiro was almost to the bridge. Yubaba's eyes were drawn to the decorative opening in the ceiling when she glimpsed some movement up there. So the little bird was hiding nearby even though there was nothing that he could do to wake up Bou. After tonight, when everything was the way she wanted it to be, she would force Yu-bird to take back his proper form and continue on with his duties as her servant.

Yubaba left the nursery and went back to her office to sit down and wait. It had been very easy to manipulate Haku's promise to repay the debt. Haku's insolence and Chihiro's ignorance had allowed the greed monster into the bath house, and they were both to blame for the debt even though Haku had willingly taken on the obligation. The origami dragons were a way to control the girl as the promise to meet again drew her and Haku together. It amused Yubaba that Chihiro was both the bait and the trap.

Because Yubaba understood that Haku would never allow a powerful spell to be cast on him directly, she let Chihiro carry the hidden spell to the unsuspecting dragon. The moment they touched, there would be a reaction that Haku would not be able to reverse.

The one blemish that disfigured her plan was the simple detail that Bou would be very angry at her when she allowed him to wake up. She had originally tried to keep him ignorant of her grudge against Zeniba because she wished for him to be happy and carefree. Yet the instant he was let out of the nursery, he sided with his aunt and that nuisance of a human girl. She considered letting him wake up to change back to his true form, and then placing him under a spell that would keep him asleep forever as her baby boy. Better to have him enchanted and under her roof, than to face the possibility of his running away. She would decide after tonight. Right now, she would savor her vengeance.

Yubaba dearly wanted to watch every detail of what was about to take place outside, but she stayed in the office to avoid tipping off Haku. She would know when the trap snapped closed on her prey.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Convergence – Chapter 13

By turning nonetheless; I don't own the rights to Spirited Away.

* * *

Haku walked out of the bath house and gazed upward at the sky. It would be clear and warm again this evening. There was nothing intrinsically wrong with that, but it had not rained for many weeks now and everything felt too dry to him. He knew this wasn't a normal weather cycle and he took it as a sign that something was out of balance in the spirit world. His co-workers didn't seem to be bothered by the lack of rain; however, they weren't the brightest group of spirits at times and he sometimes wondered if they noticed much at all besides food and gold.

The afternoon shadows were stretching out and blending with the approaching night as the frogs who were assigned to welcome the customers took up their positions. Haku walked to the far end of the bridge. Soon the repetitious bowing and greeting would begin. Though he wanted to remain outside, he knew this duty would only take up an hour or two of his time and then he would be back inside helping with the large tub.

His instincts had been telling him all day that he should be on alert and stay outside, yet after he returned from his morning flight, he was immediately instructed to report to the foreman. Elevator maintenance and cleaning the workshop next to Kamaji's boiler room had kept him busy. Rumors were still circulating about important guests and the need for everything to be perfect. It seemed plausible to him since Yubaba was always so worried about Aburaya having the right image for the most powerful and wealthy clients. Yet a sense of hidden danger continued to dog him even now.

Haku turned around when he heard the rapid tapping of wooden sandals on the bridge. One of the younger frogs smiled at the approaching spirit and said, "Hello, Rin. Lovely evening." She only nodded her head before walking past her would be admirer. Haku speculated as to why she was out here since she usually had cleaning tasks to take care of at this hour.

Rin stopped in front of him and gave a curt bow. After clearing her throat with a small cough, she said, "This is really ironic, so I'll get right to the point. Bou woke me up early this afternoon and told me that Sen is upstairs." She put on what she most likely thought was a reassuring smile, yet it only reinforced in his mind that she was a sly weasel. "I'm sure you don't believe us after the little prank we played on you, but he sounded…"

"How can you look me in the eyes and tell me that Sen is actually here?"

Rin surprised Haku by ignoring his barbed comment while she continued to speak in a calm voice. "Because I can tell if Bou is lying. He was so worked up earlier that he's probably dragging Sen all over the bath house so she can greet everyone, though I haven't seen him since he told me the good news."

"I haven't seen Bou at all today," said Haku. Wasn't it enough that they had attempted to fool him once? He deduced that they probably just wanted a bigger audience this time around, but he wasn't going to play along.

His gaze inevitably shifted to the entrance of the bath house when he heard shouts and laughter coming from inside. The workers should have been busy preparing for the kami to arrive, yet they were congregating on the other side of the partial curtain that hung in the entrance. He could see this was all meant to harass him on his last night of work, yet his gut kept telling him to pay attention. The workers were shouting 'welcome back' inside. He was about to brush it off as just one more elaborate prank until a pair of dainty hands parted the noren. "Sen is here." Anticipation spun and twirled through his body.

Rin faced the entrance before taking a quick glance over her shoulder at Haku. "Is it really Sen?" Haku nodded. "Look at how she's changed." She waved and called out to Chihiro as she ran forward. "Sen! It's so good to see you. Where's Bou?"

A crowd of workers followed Chihiro out of the bath house since any change from the usual routine always drew an audience. Haku smiled when he saw a frogs give Chihiro a pair of wooden sandals to wear outside. There was cheering and some good natured ribbing as the entourage prepared to cross the bridge.

"Haku, your girlfriend is here," hollered one of the frogs.

"Bet you he won't get much work done tonight," said another. The bath women giggled and made comments about Chihiro's dress.

Haku watched her approach his end of the bridge. He had no doubts this time that she was Chihiro. She was taller, her face was slimmer, and her hair, now cut short, was darker. Her simple dress flattered her slender figure, and its color matched the blush of her cheeks. She had become a charming young woman since he last held her hand.

Keeping his appearance as calm as possible, he took note of the overall details of this unusual situation. Everything felt too arranged, too convenient. It had to be more than a coincidence that she showed up on his last night of work. He told himself that he might end up having to thank Rin and Bou for their little prank because it had opened his eyes to the certainty that others would attempt to exploit his feelings for Chihiro.

Rin held onto Chihiro's shoulders while talking non-stop. "Look at you! Why did you cut your hair? Did Bou even recognize you when he first saw you? How long will you be able to stay with us?" Haku observed that Chihiro kept peeking over Rin's shoulder at him and that she wasn't even answering the questions that Rin was slinging at her. In a very uncharacteristic move, Chihiro shoved Rin aside before continuing to walk towards him.

Rin shrugged, although she did look a little sad. "Guess I can't compete with true love. When you two are done staring at each other, come inside and talk to me." It appeared to Haku that Rin was about to return to the bath house until her face took on a strange look of disgust. Sniffing her own hands, she ran to catch up with Chihiro. "Sen, you smell like you've been around a goblin. Are you sure you're okay?"

Chihiro didn't answer. The workers murmured in fear and surprise. Haku's anger awaken when he considered what a goblin might have done to her. It took a lot to get him agitated, but the thought of a goblin touching his Chihiro made him seethe.

She was half-way across the bridge when he felt the pull of their promise. Could that be what was affecting her so strongly? Her eyes were bright and intense as she held out her hand to him. A certain aspect of his personality liked being the focus of her unwavering attention, and his impulse to reach for her fought with his suspicions. He made a decision and went with it.

"Rin, I need your help. Something isn't right. Don't let her come any closer to me."

Rin smirked at him. "Feeling shy, boyfriend? She's not going to bite you." The workers found all this rather amusing, but Haku did his best to ignore them.

"I'm not joking. Help me now," he demanded. He was thankful that the customers had not started arriving yet, because the confusion among the workers was already rising to distracting levels.

Rin clutched Chihiro's arm, but Chihiro pulled loose and continued towards him. Next, Rin put an arm lock on her and that worked although Chihiro repeatedly attempted to break free. She didn't seem to feel any pain and she didn't even ask why Rin was doing this to her.

"Haku, it's definitely the scent of a crow goblin. Do you think she was abducted from the human world?"

"Most likely."

"Why won't she talk to us?"

"I don't know." As he studied Chihiro from a distance, his eyes were continually drawn to the necklace or choker that graced her neck. "Rin, what is Sen wearing around her neck?"

"It's folded paper that kind of looks like a dragon – oh no. Haku, I think you need to see this. The paper seems to be cutting into her as she's struggling. She's starting to bleed. What should we do?"

Chihiro continued to fight against Rin's arm lock although she calmed down some as Haku gradually stepped closer. She smiled at him before stomping viciously on Rin's foot. Rin whimpered and let go.

Before Haku could react, Chihiro grasped his hands. He fixed his eyes on hers and wondered how she had moved so fast. He had been standing several arm lengths away from her and should have easily dodged her. She shook her head and went red in the face when she discovered that they were the center of everyone's attention. "Oh…Haku, I…It's so good to see you again." It looked like tears were gathering in her eyes. "Did I hurt Rin just a moment ago?

"Yes, but we both realize that you weren't doing it on purpose."

A tear, poised to roll down her cheek, glistened in the light from the lanterns and Haku found himself wanting to whisk it away before it could fall. As he lifted his hand, Chihiro gasped. That was when they both discovered that she could not release her grip on his hands. Haku did not panic; nevertheless he knew that there wasn't any time for small talk. Rin limped up at that very moment. "Why the strained faces? I'm the one with the broken foot."

Haku kept his attention on Chihiro. "Did Yubaba put the origami dragon around your neck?"

"Yes. The paper she used looked like some kind of contract and it had a red spot on it." She faced Rin. "I'm very sorry about your foot, Rin. Bou is upstairs in his bedroom. Yubaba put a sleeping spell on him after he was captured."

Haku used her grip to turn her towards him again. "This is more serious than I thought, Chihiro. I'll use my magic to free our hands. Rin, keep watch and tell me when Yubaba shows up." He paused for a moment to focus his power for he would likely only get one chance at this. "By the power of wind and water – release!"

Chihiro screamed. In the next second her voice was cut off as the white paper around her neck turned red with her blood. Her eyes clamped shut and her lower lip trembled. The look on her face tore at Haku's heart and he could see that she was in horrible pain, but he didn't know what to do to help her. As she fell toward him, he tried to catch her, yet he could feel his own strength draining away. Pain assaulted his neck and head, making it impossible to concentrate, let alone stand up. Chihiro and his co-workers and even the lights of Aburaya disappeared.

Haku awoke to find himself in his dragon form. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious, but his head and neck still hurt. Scrambling up onto all four, he searched for Chihiro. When he didn't spot her immediately, he worried that he might have injured her. Everyone around him, except for Rin, was yelling and running in a panic back to Aburaya. Rin stared at him, her mouth agape.

As he tried to shift back to his human form, he noticed that something was stopping him. Looking about once again for Chihiro, he realized that there was now a heavy iron collar around his neck. Maybe that was the reason he couldn't change back into human form. He pulled at the collar and tried to remove it with his talons.

"No! Stop," shouted Rin. "That's Chihiro. I saw her change when you turned into a dragon." She took another step backwards away from him. "Be careful. Yubaba is behind…" Rin was unable to finish her sentence as she was flung towards the bath house. It looked as if a giant hand scooped her up and pitched her at the entrance. Fortunately several of the frogs were able to catch her before she hit a wall.

Haku bellowed out his rage and raked his claws on the bridge. Once again he had been tricked by Yubaba, and this time Chihiro would also suffer for his mistake.

Pain and heat seared through his neck. The collar was gouging him as it became tighter. His sight blurred and when it finally cleared he found Yubaba floating in front of him. He wanted to rip her heart out, if she even had one, but he couldn't move.

Yubaba laughed at him. "Do exactly as I tell you and maybe your little girlfriend will survive. If you disobey me, I'll make the collar so tight that it will kill you. If you remove the collar, you'll save yourself, but fatally injure Chihiro."

He roared at her. His escape had been only hours away. Yet once more he had to bow down and accept her dominance over him, and now Chihiro's life was in the balance. For a second time the intense pain cut through him.

"Go to Zeniba's cottage, and destroy it and everything around it. Leave nothing standing. If Zeniba tries to stop you, kill her." She pointed into the distance. "Now get off the bridge."

Haku was about to fly away when something small sped by his face. It sliced at his muzzle and he snapped at it. A split second later, he recognized what he had seen.

"Go," barked Yubaba.

Haku lowered his head and waited for the pain.

"I thought you would take better care of Chihiro. I'm disappointed, Haku."

When he looked up, Zeniba was floating in the air across from Yubaba. This was the first time that he had ever seen the twins together. The air glowed and crackled with the power that was charging up between the two sorceresses, and Haku's instincts told him that things were only going to get worse.

"Your fight is with me, Sister. Leave them out of this," said Zeniba.

Yubaba answered by hurling a disk of bright light at her. Zeniba brushed it aside and the deflected energy blast hit Aburaya. The resulting hole was big enough for the radish spirit to walk through. Haku hoped that there hadn't been anyone standing near the other side of the wall.

Yubaba pointed at Zeniba. "Kill her, Haku."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Convergence – Chapter 14

By turning nonetheless; I don't own the rights to Spirited Away.

* * *

For once, Rin was thankful that a few of the frogs were just standing around by the entrance to bath house. If they hadn't caught her, she would have broken some bones. Her foot was still hurt, yet she could ignore it because she had something important to do. She had just managed to stand up with the frogs' help when she heard someone yell, "They're fighting. Take cover!" 

Rin was knocked down by the intensity of the explosion. Crossing her arms over her head, she expected the roof to fall on her at any moment. Maybe this wasn't going to go as well as she hoped it would. There were screams and a great deal of confusion all around her. She scrambled to her feet and took off along the passage way.

The foreman was trying to get everyone to settle down, but it was obvious that the workers had other ideas. They must have all decided at the same time that it was probably safer to go to the lower levels and had rushed for the stairs. She grinned when she thought about Kamaji's reaction to the mob that was going to show up in his boiler room.

Rin forced her way through the crowd and sprinted upstairs. She knew how risky this was, yet a vague memory of beloved sisters and brothers kept her moving. Sen and Bou were special to her. She couldn't hide out while they were in danger.

Aburaya's walls creaked and moaned as several more blasts shook the ancient bath house. Rin had almost reached the top level overlooking the bathing area when she heard the huge double doors of the front balcony burst open. Zeniba flew in. Or was it Yubaba? Rin wasn't sure at first. The dragon entered next and lunged at the sorceress. The old one dodged his attacks while sending a barrage of fiery darts at him.

Water erupted from the tubs and quenched some of the projectiles. There was a high pitched hiss as steam filled the bath house. Rin heard Haku snarl and she wondered if he had been hit. She could see movements and lights within the haze, but nothing was clear. The crunch of wood breaking and the thud of debris hitting the floor far below made Rin hesitate as she tried to figure out if the battle was now headed in her direction. She was so absorbed in listening to what was going on around her that she jumped when a familiar voice began shouting near her.

"Get out of my bath house! Fight with her outside, you damn dragon!"

Yubaba had her back to Rin. She was levitating just a short distance away while she watched the two combatants that were scarring up the inside of Aburaya.

Rin steadied her nerves before moving quietly up the last few flights of stairs. At this point, under normal circumstances, she would have taken the elevator to reach the top most levels of the bath house. Yet Bou had shown her a sliding panel that concealed a stairway so steep that it was really more like a ladder. Pushing the wooden panel aside, she crouched down and entered the narrow space. Using her hands and feet, she climbed upwards. When she reached the first landing, she paused to catch her breath.

She sniffed and looked about the dim, narrow space. The sharp smell of smoke stung her nostrils. She redoubled her efforts to get to the top floor, yet she still had a long ways to go. A crash echoed through a nearby wall and she guessed that one of the elevator cars might have fallen.

Rin finally reached the top of the stairs and stepped into a small kitchen area. Her legs felt wobbly from all the climbing and she didn't even want to think about going back down. Cautiously entering Bou's room, she stepped toward the bed.

Rin sighed in relief when she found Bou just where Sen said he would be. She was about to pick up Bou when someone grabbed her sleeve and pulled her hand away. It was Yu-bird. Surprised by his sudden appearance, she attempted to shake him loose. "Why'd you do that?"

He continued to hold on, pulling her over to one side of the room. He was strong for being such a small bird, and Rin allowed herself to be led to a collection of toy animals. Yu-bird let go of her sleeve and dropped down onto one of the toys. He pecked at it and tore into it so viciously with his claws and beak that Rin wondered if he had gone insane.

There was a soft chime as Yu-bird's beak hit something within the stuffed animal. Rin bent over and picked up the toy after Yu-bird jumped up to perch on her shoulder. She opened the damaged seam up all the way and found a vial of black liquid. It looked like it might be a bottle of ink, yet the label on it read 'Emergency use only'.

Again Yu-bird pulled at her uniform and brought her back over to Bou. He flew to Bou's side and repeatedly spread his wings over his friend. Rin looked from the bird to the bottle and then back again.

"Should I put this on him?"

Yu-bird nodded his head. Rin doubted that it would do much at all except make a mess. She removed the stopper from the vial and put a few drops on Bou's fur. Nothing happened. Yu-bird hopped up and down, flapping his wings as if he were trying to encourage her to go faster. She chided herself for being too neat as she dumped the whole bottle over him. The bath house could be burning down and here she was worried about staining some silly sheets.

Bou's legs twitched as he let out a loud squeak. He took on his true form, sat up and looked about the room. "What? Where's Sen?" He frowned as he massaged his ribs. "The crow goblin got hold of me, and then mama made me go to sleep. Do you know where Sen is? I hope she's okay."

Rin thought about how to break the bad news to him. There was really no time to soften the blow, but she was certain that he would want to know the truth.

Keeping her expression as neutral as possible, she met his optimistic look. "I wish I could tell you that Sen is okay. Yubaba put a spell on her and changed her into a collar which is locked around Haku's neck. Your Aunt Zeniba is here, but Yubaba is forcing Haku to attack her. It's too dangerous to be in the bath house right now. We need to get out of here." She offered her hand to Bou, but he didn't move. She thought about rubbing his back to comfort him, but quickly reconsidered when she saw the red gleam in his eyes.

Bou never tried to hide his emotions and it was easy for Rin to tell how he felt about most situations, yet Rin had never seen this contorted look of rage before. There had been a few tantrums after Sen left, but this was totally different. His face turned red and his teeth were noticeable in a really scary way. For a moment Rin felt like she was shrinking. It turned out that Bou was actually growing larger, and his head soon bumped up against the ceiling.

The floor groaned under the unexpected load. Rin was sure that she could hear support beams splintering as the floor began to slope at an alarming angle. She turned to run back into the kitchen, but Bou's massive hand seized her and pulled her towards him. Yu-bird flew over to her and hid under her long hair. Rin didn't like being tickled on the back of her neck, but she couldn't do much about that since her arms were pinned to her sides. Bou then placed his other hand over her head. It was like being caught in some horribly hot, cramped elevator that was out of control. She couldn't tell if she was rising or falling.

She heard the disturbing bangs and booms going on all around them. Just when she thought she was going to suffocate, a glorious whiff of fresh air told her that they were finally outside. Bou removed the hand that was covering her head, and loosened his grip so that she could now move her arms.

From her vantage point, Rin got a shocking view of the devastation all around them. Some of the restaurants and warehouses were burning. There was also a fire in the field behind the bath house. No one dared attempt to put any of the fires out while Zeniba and Haku continued to fight.

Rin looked up at Bou. Part of the roof was balanced on his head like some bizarre hat and there was a brilliant red glow in his eyes. He was sticking out of the roof, though everything from his belly downward was still within Aburaya. Yu-bird came out from behind Rin's hair and took up his usual position on Bou's shoulder. He was barely a speck on there.

"Mama! Come here, Mama!"

Rin covered her ears, but it didn't do much to keep them from ringing. Bou's voice thundered out and soon attracted Yubaba's attention. Rin watched as Yubaba drifted up to stare at Bou in utter bewilderment. Bou reached for his mother, but she stayed just beyond his fingertips. Rin hoped that the sorceress wouldn't notice her or the fact that Zeniba and Haku were getting closer.

"My baby, how did this happen to you?"

"I hate you, Mama!" Bou yelled so forcefully that Yubaba's bun came loose. Her long gray hair billowed out behind her as he told her why he was so angry. "I hate you for making Sen sad. Let her go right now or I'm going to keep smashing up the bath house." He twisted and kicked out with his left foot as if to show her that he was truly serious. A section of Aburaya collapsed into a pile of rubble. The piece of the roof on Bou's head also toppled down at this time and caused even more destruction. Rin could only trust that everyone had evacuated the bath house by now.

Yubaba cried out while waving her arms in distress at all the damage that was being done to her business. "Sweetie, stop that. You're making a mess of things." Rin's eyes went wide when she noticed the paper dragon around Yubaba's right wrist. It was just like the one Sen had been wearing around her neck.

"I don't care!"

That's when Zeniba hit Yubaba in the back with a ball of energy. Rin watched the magical light wrap itself around Yubaba and immobilized her. Zeniba sped by and shouted to Bou, "Grab hold of her!"

Bou caught Yubaba and held her tightly in his right hand. At that moment, Haku growled fiercely. Rin turned to see him drop from the sky and hit the ground. He writhed about while his talons and tail damaged what little was left standing nearby.

Zeniba was back again. She grasped Rin's uniform and lifted her out of Bou's hand. Rin was not happy about this. There was something wrong about being up in the air and she expected to start falling at any second. She closed her eyes and shouted even though Zeniba was right next to her. "Yubaba…paper dragons…right wrist…like Sen."

Zeniba's voice was surprisingly calm and soothing. "Yes, yes, I noticed them earlier. Bou, get me the paper dragon that is wrapped around your mother's right wrist. Please hurry, dear. Haku is dying. He and Sen need your help."

Bou fumbled about while trying to get Yubaba to hold out her right arm. She resisted him while grinning at Zeniba. "Good. You really do care about that girl and the dragon. I hope they both die. I want you to suffer for turning Bou against me."

Rin would have preferred to be anywhere else at this moment. She was hanging far above the bridge and there was no place to hide. She watched as Bou brought Yubaba up close to his mouth and bawled at her. "You're an evil, bad mama and I don't love you anymore!" When he had her complete attention, he forced his thumbs under her right arm and then he bit her. The arm was severed just above the elbow. He spit out the amputated limb before starting to cry. Tears washed down his cheeks as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His immense sobs sent tremors through out the bath house, and caused more walls and floors to buckle.

Rin screamed as Zeniba plunged downward to catch the arm. She was pulled along, with her legs flailing behind her, as Zeniba carried the limb over to the dragon. When Zeniba set her down next to Haku, Rin found that her legs couldn't support her at this time. She slumped to the ground.

Zeniba removed the paper dragon from the wrist before setting her sister's arm off to one side. As far as Rin was concerned, Yubaba deserved everything that happened to her tonight. Haku turned back into his human form and Sen appeared beside him. After that, Zeniba removed the paper dragon from Sen's neck to reveal some very nasty cuts.

Rin groaned in sympathy as she crawled closer to her friend. Sen looked too pale and it was hard to tell if she was breathing. Zeniba snapped her fingers and a pile of neatly folded blankets materialized before Rin. Rin took one, putting it over Sen.

"Stay where you are."

Rin froze, thinking that Zeniba was talking to her. She looked at the sorceress and wondered what she'd done wrong.

"Be patient. I will take you back right now," Zeniba chided.

Zeniba wasn't talking to her; she was talking to the arm on the ground. The amputated limb was trying to get away by pulling itself along with its fingers. Rin shivered and turned her head. She waited next to Sen while Zeniba picked up the arm and flew back towards Bou and Yubaba.

Haku regained consciousness first. He sat up and held Sen's hand while he placed his other hand on the girl's forehead. Rin wanted to ask him if he could heal Sen, but it was obvious from the frustrated look on his face that he couldn't.

"She feels cold and her heart is beating very slowly," he whispered. He placed another blanket over Sen and put several folded blankets under her legs. Rin was truly surprised when he crawled under the blankets with Sen and snuggled up to the unconscious girl.

"What? Haku, this isn't the time to be doing such things. Get out of there." She couldn't believe his impudent behavior.

"She must be kept warm because her body isn't doing what it was meant to. Get on the other side." The dragon sure was being bossy tonight. Rin looked around skeptically as if expecting someone to laugh at her. She soon realized that everyone else was too busy with tending to the wounded and putting out fires. She quickly lifted up the blankets and placed herself along side Sen. It was almost like pressing up against a block of ice.

Rin shivered despite the warmth of the evening and the blankets. She tried to think of pleasant things as the soft rasp of Sen's breathing filled her ears and she found herself getting sleepy. Haku's smooth voice gave her a start when he began to speak. "She was aware of what was going on at some level because I could hear her voice in my mind as I fought against Zeniba. Sen tried to protect Zeniba and me, but I could feel her vitality ebbing as the fight stretched on. Each new minute became more painful than the last. Sen can't stay here. She has to go back to her world and heal."

Rin took hold of Sen's hand. As she and Haku waited and kept watch over their friend, Rin whispered in the girl's ear, "Be strong, Sen. Show everyone how tough you really are."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Convergence – Chapter 15

By turning nonetheless; I don't own the rights to Spirited Away.

* * *

Aburaya was in ruins. Only two thirds of the smokestack was left standing and the gardens in front of the bath house had been flattened and covered with debris. Zeniba surveyed the damage as she flew up to talk with Bou who was now sitting upon an unsteady mound of wood, plaster, roof tiles and metal pipes. All the workers had been able to evacuate the bath house in time, though she could see that some of them were injured. They gathered around Kamaji as he cleaned and bandaged the most severe wounds. 

Bou was done crying now, yet his sniffles and the occasional hiccup were like aftershocks following an earthquake. Zeniba spoke comforting words to him. "Thank you, Bou. Your help was very important tonight and it made a real difference. Sen isn't under the spell anymore. She and Haku are still alive because of you." She could tell by the way Bou's chin drooped against his chest that he was weary. Yet she needed him to hold on to Yubaba until negotiations were over. "We're almost done, but you must stay awake and help me for a little while longer. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Auntie." If Bou used his strength to control his mother, then Zeniba didn't have to use as much of her own power.

Zeniba stood on Bou's right shoulder and faced her twin sister. Yubaba's severed arm kept flexing at the wrist as it tried to scratch Zeniba. She held on and ignored the futile attacks.

"Let Sen go and I'll reattach your arm."

"No."

Bou started to shake. "Stop being so stubborn, you mean hag." he growled.

Yubaba said nothing, although she did appear to feel the sting of her son's insult. Zeniba brought out the golden seal. She let her sister see it before touching the seal to the palm of Yubaba's severed arm. Yubaba huffed and the severed arm twitched.

Zeniba met her sister's wide eye stare. Part of her wanted to laugh at Yubaba's surprised expression, but she knew that would only make her twin angry. This was the first time that Yubaba had ever touched the golden seal. "You know that I'm telling you the truth right now. We haven't talked to each other since mother and father left this world. We will talk tonight. The dragon did his best to kill me, but Chihiro wouldn't let him. She put her very life between Haku and me. Neither of us could strike a final blow, though I certainly wasn't holding back and I don't believe Haku was either. There was too much at stake for both of us."

Zeniba paused and took a moment to glance down at Haku. He and the weasel were trying to keep Chihiro warm, yet the girl still hadn't regained consciousness. Kamaji was heading in their direction now and he might be able to help with Chihiro's condition. Zeniba actually would have preferred to be down there with her granddaughter and her granddaughter's friends, but she was conducting family business right now.

She returned her attention to Yubaba. "If Haku had killed me, the golden seal would have passed to Bou – not you. Is he ready to take on such a responsibility?"

Yubaba didn't move for many seconds. Finally she shook her head.

Zeniba continued. "You said that now I could suffer along with you. So you think that I haven't ever suffered before now? Do you really believe that because I control the golden seal that I have no problems or difficulties? Have you ever considered why I never took a mate or why I never had a child?"

Yubaba sneered at her. "You live in an ugly, little…cottage. I figured that no one was interested in you. "

Zeniba bit her tongue and refrained from making a comment about the shallowness of those who adore tacky architecture. She let out a sigh. "You're ambitious just like mother. She and father thought that they would solve a problem by having twins, but they only made things difficult for the two of us. The first one out of mother's cauldron inherited the seal, yet you treat me like I stole the seal from you. You act like I'm always trying to take things away from you. However that's why I never had a child of my own. I didn't want this rift to become worse. My child would also have had legitimate claims to the seal and the bath house. More strife would weaken the family line and predictably our descendents would be removed from power. Do you really want us to end in disgrace? Do you want to see Bou fail in his duties and be exiled from this world? Because that is where we are headed."

Zeniba's mouth went dry. Speaking about these things brought up unsettling memories of their parents. Their father had been so jealous of all the time mother spent tending to the bath house and fulfilling her duties as the keeper of the seal. And that was all topped off by having to instruct two daughters who had two very different temperaments. She pushed these thoughts aside for now. "I should be training Bou to take over as the next keeper, but you would never let me visit him. You kept him locked up in the nursery and even when he did manage to reach my home, you couldn't wait to get him back. Did you really think that I would hurt my own nephew?" Yubaba's eyes were overly bright now. Zeniba could tell by the way that her sister trembled and blinked that Yubaba wanted to look away but she couldn't. "The first time I talked with Bou, I thought that you had completely spoiled him and that he would never be fit to replace me. But he has more courage, understanding and determination than I gave him credit for. We must call a truce. I will return your arm and together we will help Bou prepare for his future. Do you agree?" Zeniba put the seal away and waited for her sister's answer.

Yubaba didn't reply. "Please hold this for me, Bou," said Zeniba. She placed the arm on the palm of his left hand. Bou gently wrapped his fingers over it.

Zeniba took this time to examine the two dragons. There was nothing particularly unusual about them; however, one was stained with Chihiro's blood. The dragons moved sluggishly about on her upturned hands. It was clear that the spell was losing it power and would soon come completely undone. Zeniba wasn't certain if this would have any positive effect on Chihiro; yet she slapped the two dragons together and dissolved the spell. There was a bright flash of light as Zeniba felt the paper shift between her hands. When she opened her hands back up, a whole piece of paper was revealed. Smoothing out the crumpled paper, she read the fine print and found it was a promise to repay a debt by working for a thousand nights in the bath house. Chihiro's blood had already dried to a rusty color. However, in the spot where the mandatory blood drop should have been located there was a perfect white circle. She noticed that Yubaba was watching her.

"What spell did you use on this promise?"

"Give me back my arm and I'll tell you." Yubaba tilted her nose up in the air and looked away from her sister.

"No deal. Beside, you should have known that a spell never works out the way you expect it to when you mess with true love. I think Haku needs to see this." She glanced down to find Haku talking with Kamaji. Chihiro was still unconscious and it appeared that there was nothing the boiler man could do to help her even with all his knowledge of herbs. "Haku! Please come here. There's something I must show you."

Haku waved to her. "I'll be right there." He turned to talk once more with Kamaji and Rin before flying up to her location on Bou's shoulder. "What did you wish to show me, Zeniba-sama?"

She held out the blood stained paper to him. "I believe this is your promise." Haku examined the paper carefully before nodding his head.

He pointed at the paper with a long, graceful finger. "My blood spot should be right there. Why did it disappear? Does that mean the promise has been fulfilled?"

"No, when the promise is fulfilled the blood turns from a bright fresh red to a dark, almost black color. My sister won't tell me what spell she use on this promise, yet I believe the spell achieved a different effect than the one she was hoping for. The promise you made was misused by Yubaba to hurt the one you love. And even thought the promise was not entirely fulfilled, you are free to leave. See how Chihiro's blood surrounds the place where your blood spot was located. She was the only one who touched that area."

"Are you saying that Chihiro's blood removed my blood spot?"

"No I believe that your blood went elsewhere."

"Ah, yes, it makes sense now. I understand why Chihiro moved so quickly on the bridge and why I was able to hear her voice as I fought against you. Part of me was with her, even when she was transformed into the collar. No wonder I felt so close to her, even though I was hurting her by having to attack you." He paused as if something had just occurred to him. "Even if part of me was trying to protect her, I still caused her great harm. She needs to cross over to the human world so she can heal and regain her strength. It's almost dawn and the way to the human world will open, yet she has to be conscious to walk through the tunnel."

"Are you aware that she was abducted by a crow goblin?" Haku gave a quick, sharp nod of his head before glaring at Yubaba. "While the goblin was bringing her here, I forced him to stop so I could question him. It was then that Chihiro told me that he had destroyed all the clothes that she had been wearing when she was brought back to the spirit world. She can not return to the human world as she is now." Haku looked grim. "I won't tell you what to do, young one. Nevertheless, I believe the aftermath of this spell could bring something better for each of us."

He smiled at her unexpectedly – a perfect, precious smile that warmed her. "I know what I'll do now. Thank you, Zeniba-sama." He bowed to her before bowing again to Bou. "And thank you, Bou, for helping to free Sen and me. I am indebted to you. I'm not certain that I will see either of you again, yet if there is ever any way that I can help you, I will do my best to provide assistance." He quickly flew back to Chihiro's side.

"Where are you going, Haku?" asked Bou. The dragon did not answer him.

Zeniba watched as Haku took one of the blankets and spread it out on the ground. Next he picked up Chihiro and set her in the middle of the blanket. He gently wrapped it around her and tucked in the corners so that her arms and legs were covered and kept close to her body. With Rin's help, he used a second blanket to fashion a sling for the still unconscious Chihiro. After transforming into a dragon, he held the top edge of the sling with his teeth. Zeniba grinned at the sight of Haku carrying Chihiro up into the sky while joyful cheers sounded from the workers. Bou tried to wave goodbye to them but he really only succeeded in shaking up Yubaba.

"Don't do that. You're making my headache worse. Haku, bring her back! She belongs to me!" screamed Yubaba.

Bou stopped waving. "Will Sen be okay?"

"I believe so," said Zeniba.

"But the old hag didn't free her."

"True, but your mother did train Haku to be a thief."

Storm clouds gathered from every direction and followed the dragon, quickly obscuring him from Zeniba's view. A violent gust of wind surged past her and she could hear the rumble of distant thunder. There was a dazzling flash of blue light that pierced even the thickest clouds just before it began to rain very hard. Zeniba blinked her eyes. The rain cleansed the air and put out the last of the fires. It immediately felt cooler also. Bou shivered which caused Zeniba to wobble a bit in an attempt to regain her balance. She conjured up a large umbrella and as she listened to the rain on the fabric, she wondered why it sounded slightly different from what she was used to. She held out her hand and found that there were dragon scales among the rain drops. She took their presence as a sign that all would be well with Chihiro and her dragon.

Smiling now, she turned to face her sister. "The rules state that you must free the workers and return their names if there is no appropriate work for them." Zeniba said this loud enough to be heard by the employees that had gathered near the bridge. Even Bou perked up at this announcement.

"Rin!" he called out, "Rin, you're going to get your true name back."

Yubaba's hair started to whip about and smoke was coming out her nose. "I know the rules! I have them memorized just like you do. That is part of why I never talked to you after mother and father left. You just love to play big sister and tell me what to do. When we were growing up, you constantly gave me advice that I didn't want or need. And now you have turned my son against me. Besides, as the keeper you're suppose to remain neutral, but you tried to distract me and help Haku by making the bath house prosper while he was paying off the debt."

It was true that her sister knew the rules, but she didn't always apply them to herself correctly. Zeniba held out her hand to Yubaba. "Why do you always suspect me of plotting against you? I did not make the bath house prosper. That was all Haku's doing. Of course you made a tremendous profit because there was a powerful spirit willing to do honest work for you."

Yubaba's hair went limp and her large eyes stared off into nowhere. "Oh."

"The moment you forced him into attempting to kill me, you condemned the bath house," said Zeniba. "However, I'm willing to help you out with some of the expenses of rebuilding because we are sisters. We will both teach Bou, and I promise that I will not offer any advice unless you ask. Do we have a deal?"

Yubaba looked at Bou and then gazed out over the sad remains of Aburaya. She appeared so bedraggled with her hair matted down from the rain and her make-up running across her wrinkled cheeks.

Zeniba waited. Such delicate negotiations could not be rushed and any more remarks at this point would only push her sister away. She hoped that Yubaba would let go of her fear and think about what was best for Bou.

Zeniba felt some relief when a familiar twinkle entered her sister's eyes. "We split the cost of rebuilding, fifty-fifty," said Yubaba.

Zeniba shook her head. "I offer ten percent."

Yubaba snorted. "And everyone calls me a miser. Seventy-thirty."

"May I help choose a new design for the bath house?"

"No."

"Then my offer stands at ten percent. I think it's really quite generous considering I'll have no say in what will be built."

Yubaba looked like she wanted to pout, but it didn't last long. "I agree to all the terms of our deal." Gazing at Bou, Yubaba opened and closed her mouth a few times, as if she wanted to speak. When the words finally did come out they were high pitched and squeaky. "Bou, I'm sorry that I made you so angry. Please don't hate me anymore."

Bou brought Yubaba up close to his face. "You promise to leave Sen and Haku alone?"

"Yes, Sweetie."

"And no more deals with goblins!"

"Of course. Certainly."

"Then say it."

"Must I? Oh, okay, I promise to leave Sen and Haku alone and I will never make another deal with a goblin."

"Hmmm. Okay, Mama, I forgive you." He smiled at his mother and gave her a kiss that left make-up all over his lips. Zeniba was pleased to see that he didn't hold on to grudges like his mother did. It would have been almost impossible to advance his training with that type of dark cloud hanging over him.

"Now let's hurry up so we can get out of this rain. I don't want my baby boy to catch a cold."

Zeniba thought about Chihiro as she worked a reattachment spell on Yubaba's arm. Once again the girl's brief stay in this world had brought about significant changes. Getting Yubaba to finally agree to a proper apprenticeship for Bou was well worth the price and effort of rebuilding the bath house. She hoped to personally thank Chihiro one day although she doubted whether her granddaughter would ever want to return to the spirit world after such a painful and difficult visit.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Convergence – Chapter 16

By turning nonetheless; I don't own the rights to Spirited Away

* * *

Chihiro knew she was dreaming as she drifted through a cold blue sky. It was that balance point between dream and reality when everything around her seemed so real and yet she sensed that she would wake up at any moment. She glanced around to see if she was alone in this vast expanse of blue and that was when she saw him. Haku drifted along with her, holding her hand and smiling at her; however, the smile did not touch his green eyes and he appeared to be rather sad. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but before she could even think of how to phrase the question, he vanished. 

She was falling now and her body went stiff as she flung out her arms and legs to catch on to something – anything. She gasped when she landed abruptly on a slippery surface. Unfortunately, water entered her mouth. Sputtering and coughing, she lifted her head and blinked her eyes as she looked around. It was daytime. Her first impression told her that she was in a lake and that dry land was less than a meter away, yet she had no idea where she was or how she had arrived there. She lay prone at an angle with her head higher than her feet and she could feel the slick mud beneath her. The cold water hurt her skin. Chihiro was shivering uncontrollably now and her head began to ache.

"Help!" she shouted.

Her cry came out as more of a croak. Chihiro knew she would have to do better if someone was going to hear her. She tried to stand up, but the slope of the land was too steep. With some struggling she managed to push herself halfway out of the water. She clutched at the grass growing on the hillside, only to find that it came out in clumps as she attempted to pull herself upwards. The scent of grass and dirt surprised her. She realized instantly that she must be back in her own world as a happy memory of playing and tumbling in a grassy field made a brief appearance.

Looking down, she confirmed that she was still wearing the pink dress that the goblin had given her. How was this possible? Who had helped her return? She shook her head and called herself a fool for being so desperate. She wanted to believe this was her world yet she couldn't be certain at this point. The most important thing right now was for her to get out of the cold water and dry off. Her knees and feet pressed into the mud beneath her, but she made very little progress.

A high pitched giggle caught her attention. She glanced up and saw a little girl sitting close by on the hillside. The girl wore a quilted kimono and she looked to be about five or six years old. Yet Chihiro knew that things were not as they appeared. The girl's hair color might have been a give away, nonetheless Chihiro knew that she was looking a spirit, specifically a dragon.

The girl pushed her long blue hair away from her face and smiled at Chihiro. "You look funny," said the spirit.

Just for a second, Chihiro wanted to throw a dirt clod at her. There was nothing funny about being muddy and wet and cold. "Please get me out of the water." Chihiro's voice sounded strained.

"Oh, so you can see and hear me. Interesting." The girl moved closer to Chihiro. "Welcome back." She laughed again and her sky blue eyes held Chihiro's gaze for a moment before looking over Chihiro's shoulder. Chihiro wondered what the dragon girl had spotted back there, but when she turned her head all she saw was the calm waters of the lake. The spirit reached over and touched Chihiro's right wrist. The hairband glittered in the sunlight. "I'll help you if you give me this pretty thing." Chihiro could find plenty of reasons to refuse the spirit's request, but she understood that there was nothing else that would hold the child's interest. Before Chihiro could answer, the spirit removed the hairband and placed it around her own little wrist. The girl held up her arm and admired her new treasure. "I like it. You have good friends."

She then pulled on Chihiro's arm and helped her out of the water. Chihiro worked hard to stay up on her hands and knees even though she was very tired. The girl touched Chihiro's shoulder and comforting warmth spread through her entire body. Chihiro smiled. Her body and clothes were now dry, and she was no longer shivering. "Thank you for your kindness. Are you the spirit of this lake?"

The girl gave a soft snort and rolled her eyes. Chihiro took it to mean that she had asked a silly question.

"Just putting my water back where it belongs."

"And are we in the human world or is this the spirit world?" Chihiro almost dreaded to ask that question. She didn't want to be disappointed, although that childhood memory had brought her hopes up for a moment. In truth, she wondered why she even bothered to ask because it should have been obvious that if she was seeing spirits that she was still in the spirit world.

"Wow, you are dense. Can't you even tell one place from another? You're in the human world, of course." Chihiro was so shocked and overjoyed that she didn't even feel insulted. She was home!

The spirit took hold of Chihiro and lugged her up to the top of the embankment with all the effort of a child dragging a rag doll along behind her. Chihiro stood up, steadied herself against the little girl and looked around. They were standing on a flat, paved road; however the slope of the land continued upward from there. Hills surrounded the narrow lake and there were some tree covered mountains in the distance.

Chihiro didn't see any houses near the narrow road that made its way along side the lake. The spirit pointed off to her right. "Go that way and you'll find a place where humans can help you." Before Chihiro could say a proper goodbye and thank her once more, the spirit turned and ran down the hillside. She vanished into the water without causing a ripple.

Right at that moment, Chihiro felt like kicking herself. "Do you know where Haku is?" she called out to the water. There was no reply.

Chihiro did the only thing that made sense at this time – she started walking in the direction the spirit had indicated. She thought the movement would keep her warm, yet it took only a mild breeze to set her to shivering again. She rubbed her arms and hugged herself to dispel the chill. Despite all this, Chihiro knew that she had a lot to be thankful for. The sun was up, her clothes were dry, this was her world and she was going home.

She looked about as she walked since the area wasn't familiar to her. There was also the nagging feeling of being watched, even though there was no traffic on the road and she still hadn't seen any houses, cabins or cottages. Turning around from time to time, she confirmed that no one was following her. The goblin's threat came to mind and she picked up her pace. The lake spirit hadn't said how far she would have to walk to find help.

The one thing she didn't want to think about too much was the spirit world. It frustrated her that she had only been able to talk with Haku and Rin for such a short time. And she never got a chance to ask Haku about her hidden memories. She wanted to hear what he had to say, yet now she might never know. At least she could recall most of her memories, this time. Then again, that only made her more doubtful of what had happened when she walked back through the tunnel with her parents. She was still reluctant to admit that the goblin might have told her the truth about Haku putting a spell on her.

The last thing she remembered from this visit was standing before Haku, her hands glued to his hands, as he attempted to break whatever spell Yubaba had put on her. In that moment of clarity, she had felt slightly embarrassed because everyone was watching them. Even Haku had looked upset for some reason. Then the darkness and the pain had taken over. She shuddered as she pushed that memory away. She wasn't ready to deal with that right now.

She leaned forward and walked faster as her mind focused on the steady rhythm of her steps. Several minutes later she walked head on into a parked truck. Chihiro groaned and put her hand to her head as she looked around once more. There was a boxy two story building off to her left with a sign on the door that read 'Security Office'. She also noticed the dam. This wasn't a natural lake. It was a reservoir.

Chihiro tried to brush some of the dirt off her face and dress before going inside the office. Most of the dried mud had fallen off her sandals while she was walking but she checked to make sure. As she approached the door, it opened and a man stepped outside. After pulling the door closed, he turned and looked straight at her. He gave a shout of surprise as he stepped back and bumped up against the door. Chihiro also backed up.

He frowned at her. "What are you doing here? The area near the dam isn't open to the public. You have to leave immediately."

Chihiro bowed and said, "My name is Ogino Chihiro. I was kidnapped and then left near here. I'm sorry to impose on you, but I would like to call my parents so they can take me home."

Her words must have taken a few seconds to sink in. He stared at her and then gave a small twitch. "You were… Oh crap. I'm sorry. Come inside." He pulled off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. "Please forgive me. I was distracted and I didn't expect to see anyone out here."

He opened the door and guided her over to a desk. There was a small portable heater beside the chair that faced the desk. He switched on the heater and motioned for her to sit down.

"Are you hurt?"

Chihiro wondered why he kept looking at her neck. She had bumped her head on the truck and there was sure to be a bruise tomorrow, but it was no big deal.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Chihiro shook her head. "No, everything is fine now. May I call my parents?"

The man handed her a pen and a piece of paper. "Write your parents names, address and home phone number on here and I'll pass the info to my supervisor. He'll want to know what's going on."

Chihiro nodded. She did as he asked and handed the paper back to him.

He pointed to something behind her. "There's a sink in that room where you can wash your face and neck." He went to a nearby locker and took out a towel, a bottle of liquid soap and a washcloth. After handing those items to her, he also opened up a first aid kit and gave her some antibiotic ointment. "You should put some of that on your neck. And make sure that your parents take you to get a tetanus booster as soon as possible."

Now Chihiro was really curious about her neck. Standing before the sink, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was shocked at what she saw. Not only were her face and neck streaked with dried mud, but there many small cuts all around her neck and across the collarbone. It looked like someone had tortured her with a very fine knife, yet she could see the pattern of the paper dragon and she remembered how it had draped itself around her neck. Who had removed the paper dragon? Perhaps it had been Haku. She wished the reservoir spirit had answered her last question before going back into the water.

She ran some hot water and began to wash her face and neck with the liquid soap. The hot water and soap stung her cuts and she winced as she rubbed her neck. Rinsing with cool water helped somewhat. She opened the antibiotic ointment and spread the thick, clear gel all around her neck. The ointment had a pain relief component also and Chihiro was feeling better in no time.

Once that was all done, she washed her arms and legs. She also attempted to get some of the dirt off the dress. To her surprise the dress looked as good as new after only a few swipes of the damp washcloth. It was really amazing fabric. However the dress was the first thing she was going to get rid off. It would be a pleasure to take the scissors to it when she got home. She fantasized about cutting it up into little pieces and throwing it in the garbage along with the panties. When she was done rinsing out the washcloth, she hung it and the towel up to dry before returning to the chair by the heater.

The kind man who was helping her was seated at an adjacent desk. "My boss has contacted the local authorities. The police will take you to the main station in this prefecture, and your parents will pick you up there. Okay?"

Chihiro nodded. "Thank you for your help. I'm feeling much better now."

"My name is Nakamura. I'm sorry for speaking so harshly at first, Miss Ogino." He brought her some tea and placed a box lunch in front of her. Chihiro tried to refuse even though the lunch looked very tasty. "My wife packed it for me, but she won't mind if you eat it. Really, she'd kick my sorry butt if she found out that I hadn't offered it to you. I have to go make my rounds now. I'll lock the door. And don't worry, you'll be safe. The officer will probably get here before I return."

"Thank you, Mr. Nakamura."

"You're welcome. Goodbye, Miss Ogino." He gave a quick bow before closing the door. Chihiro heard the truck start up and drive off.

There were several onigiri in the box lunch. She picked one up and took a big bite. It wasn't as good as the ones Haku had made for her, but it was satisfying. She sipped her tea and later helped herself to a second onigiri. She eventually finished off all the lunch and then cleaned up.

Chihiro yawned. A nap would be wonderful right now. She was exhausted, yet she didn't want to fall asleep since the police officer would be here soon. She considered going upstairs to see what the view was like from there, but decided not to since she hadn't been given permission to wander about the building.

There were two maps on the wall that caught her attention and she stood up so she could move closer to them. The larger one looked fairly crisp and new when compared to the smaller one which was yellow and stained from use and time. She looked at the new map and quickly located the reservoir. At the edge of the map she even found the city that she had lived in before her family had moved to the country.

An urgent, half formed thought occurred to her as she began to study the older map. The reservoir wasn't on it. The older map was in a different scale from the new one and actually covered more area than the new map. She located the city and the river that had run through it – the river she had fallen into when she was three years old. Tracing the river back towards it source in the mountains, she was struck by the sudden understanding that the reservoir was all that was left of the Kohaku River. Haku must have been the one to help her get home. But why did he just leave her without even saying goodbye? Chihiro felt so confused and tired. She tipped her head forward and pressed her palms against her eyes.

A loud knock at the door set her heart racing. "Miss Ogino, this is Officer Maruyama." When Chihiro opened the door, she found a woman in a crisply pressed police uniform standing on the front step. Chihiro couldn't help but notice that the officer was looking intently at her neck.

"Miss Ogino?"

"Yes."

"Please come with me. Your parents have been informed that you are safe, and they are on their way to the main station where you will be reunited with them." Chihiro nodded as she placed the borrowed jacket on a hook near the door. She closed the door and made sure it was locked before following the officer to her car.

Even thought the officer didn't ask about her neck, Chihiro was certain that plenty of questions would be placed to her eventually. She needed to consider what she would say and then stick with it because the complete truth wasn't an option.

Chihiro stared out the car window as they drove down a switch back road that led to the base of the dam. Several huge pipes protruded from the dam and edged the side of the road before turning off in a different direction. The road then wandered through a busy recreation area that contained several lakes and a large picnic area. Eventually the steady hum of the car's engine and the winding country road put Chihiro to sleep.

She awoke with a start to the officer shouting at her. "Wake up, Miss Ogino! You almost made me lose control of the car! Were you having a nightmare?"

Chihiro took some shallow rapid breaths before she was finally able to calm her breathing. Nothing made sense and she felt so disoriented. "I …yes, I had a bad dream. I was trapped in the dark. I was trying to…" Chihiro stopped before she said something that she might regret later.

The officer took a quick glance at her before returning her attention to the road once more. "We're almost to the station. Can you stay awake until then? I really don't need a repeat of you screaming and tossing about."

"Yes." said Chihiro.

She didn't want to go back to sleep either. In the dream she had endured the horrible sensation of being crushed. There were no images or sounds in her nightmare, just the feeling of pressure and ever increasing pain. And there had been two other presences with her. She had been desperately trying to keep them apart, but she had no arms, hands or legs. She'd had no voice to plead with them to stop what they were doing, yet somehow she had found the strength to protect them because she cared about them. She put her hands over her mouth to keep herself from crying out in alarm. It had been Haku and Granny. She was sure of that now. They had been fighting.

"What's wrong, Miss Ogino? Are you having a panic attack? Please try to take some deep breaths and calm down." The officer handed her a packet of tissues and turned up the car's air conditioning.

They were on a main road now and traffic was heavy. Officer Maruyama appeared to be focused on driving and she said nothing more to Chihiro. As they approached the city, Chihiro recognized certain buildings and she realized that she was back in the city that she had lived in as a child. They reached the station about forty minutes later.

Once Officer Maruyama was done parking, Chihiro stepped out of the car and followed her toward the station. They used a side entrance and walked through a maze of hallways.

Someone called out to Maruyama. "They're up front." The officer nodded and kept walking.

They soon arrived at a waiting area near what looked to Chihiro to be the main entrance. She immediately heard a loud, familiar voice above the general buzz of conversations and office noises. She cringed when she imagined how fast her father must have driven to arrive here at the same time she did. Her parents were talking to the receptionist. Truth be told, it was her dad pestering the receptionist and asking questions while her mom was standing next to him.

Mrs. Ogino turned around and looked about the room. Chihiro froze when her mother's gaze swept right over her without stopping. Chihiro forced herself to take another step forward. "Mama."

Mrs. Ogino's eyes snapped back to Chihiro and her resigned expression was replaced by what appeared to Chihiro to be a mix of joy and sadness. Mrs. Ogino didn't make a sound as she walked over to Chihiro. She touched her daughter's face and hair. "My little girl is safe." She looked at the wounds on Chihiro's neck and the tears began to flow.

Chihiro hugged her and let her own tears fall upon her mother's shoulder. At some point she became aware of her father standing next to her. He was being unusually quiet for once as he kissed Chihiro on the top of her head.

She hugged her dad. "I'm okay. Everything is going to be okay now."

* * *

**To Be Continued**: There are at least seven more chapters left, so please don't think this is the end. :) I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to comment. I use the reply system that FFnet has established to thank everyone individually. 


	17. Chapter 17

Convergence – Chapter 17

By turning nonetheless; I don't own the rights to Spirited Away.

* * *

Chihiro and her parents were escorted to a small, featureless room within the police station. There were no windows and they had to sit in uncomfortable chairs around a functional but ugly table. Chihiro let herself cry as she gave a vague account of her abduction. "I was following my friend Yoshio through the woods. He was running and when he disappeared behind some trees, I heard a commotion from that direction. I slowed to a walk and that's when I found Yoshio unconscious on the ground. Then three men wearing masks grabbed me." 

"Describe the masks," said Officer Maruyama.

"They wore ski masks or some kind of fabric that hid their faces. I'm not sure. I didn't get a chance to look at them very closely because they put a blindfold on me. After cutting off my ponytail, they dragged me to some kind of car. The men didn't talk and they never removed my blindfold. It seemed like we were in the car for a long time and there were also occasions when I must have fallen asleep."

"Can you remember when they made the cuts on your neck?"

Chihiro shook her head. "I feel like there are gaps in my memory. The nightmare seemed to go on forever because I had no idea what time it was or if it was day or night. I was really scared that I would never see my family and friends again. The next thing I knew, I woke up all alone on the road near the reservoir. I just started walking and eventually I ended up at the security office near the dam. Mr. Nakamura was very kind to me."

The interview went on for some time and Chihiro grew weary of the officer asking her for a few more details. Chihiro's standard answer was 'I don't remember' or 'I don't know'. Her abductor would never be caught or punished and right now all she wanted to do was to go home and rest.

Officer Maruyama looked at Chihiro and shook her head. Chihiro was certain that the officer thought she was an idiot teenager who was oblivious to what was going on around her and who was just lucky to be alive. That was fine with her. The alternative was to have everyone think she was crazy and that really wasn't appealing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ogino, I'd like to speak with you in private," said Maruyama. They left Chihiro alone in the room. Chihiro put her head down on the table and tried not to fret about what the officer was telling her parents. No doubt she would inform them about the incident in the car and she probably had some horrific theory for the cuts around Chihiro's neck.

Officer Maruyama opened the door twenty minutes later and told Chihiro that her parents were ready to leave. Mrs. Ogino's face was pale and she kept fidgeting with her purse. Mr. Ogino thanked Officer Maruyama and then rushed his wife and daughter out the door.

Chihiro and her parents didn't go home. They took her to the hospital and checked her in. While she was there, she was given a thorough examination and several booster shots and various blood tests. She was kept under observation at night and after three nights stay she was eventually given a clean bill of health. She even talked with a psychologist who helped people deal with traumatic stress. Chihiro had never felt such a keen sense of relief when she was finally allowed to go home. It had scared her to think that she had made a seemingly impossible escape from the spirit world only to become trapped in the hospital.

Time passed and the frequency of the nightmares slowly decreased as the months went by. Chihiro did her best to face those dark dreams instead of ignoring them and she gradually gained some inner peace. In her heart she believed that both Granny and Haku were safe, although there was no tangible proof.

Chihiro often thought about the subtle ways her life had changed – how she had changed – since returning from the spirit world. She no longer walked to school alone and would either catch a ride with her father or take the local bus whenever possible. And of course she didn't go in the woods anymore. No one did – not even Yoshi. The cuts on her neck had healed up and were now only thin white lines. Nonetheless, the dragon pattern was now very obvious and her mother insisted that Chihiro wear a special make-up just for hiding scars. It was a nuisance most of the time, yet it kept her from standing out and receiving un-wanted attention.

Chihiro discovered that the best thing for her self-confidence was to stay busy during the day. It didn't matter whether it was at school or at an activity club or at home helping her mother. She slept better at night if she kept a full schedule. She would occasionally catch herself staring at the woods and thinking about the spirit world. Sometimes she would even see spirits near the edge of the woods and in the field behind her house, but they always disappeared if she stared at them for too long. She had changed somehow during her last visit to the spirit world or perhaps it was the way she was brought back that had changed her. According to Haku, she shouldn't have been able to return at all. It troubled her that she really had no one to talk with about what she was experiencing. She would sometimes write about it in her online blog and either post it privately or tell her friends that she was working on a story. It helped a little, yet she would have rather talked with Haku or Rin or Granny.

Summer was getting closer now and the weather was much warmer. Today, Chihiro was in the backyard with her mother because the garden was a very peaceful place. In the past, Chihiro had usually tried to avoid helping out with the gardening chores, but since she didn't visit the woods anymore, this seemed like a safe way for her to be outside after school.

Before starting to work, she and her mother watched the butterflies visit the shrub that was blooming in the corner of the yard. Only a few days ago, Chihiro had seen a small spirit dressed in colorful robes standing next to the bush. She had started to approach him in the hopes of asking him some questions, yet he had disappeared before she could get close enough. Mrs. Ogino let out a contented sigh and patted Chihiro on the back. "Let's go to work."

"I'll weed the flower bed and plant some annuals," said Chihiro. Mrs. Ogino busied herself with feeding and mulching the perennials that were getting ready to bloom. Chihiro pulled on her gardening gloves and then kneeled down next to the flower bed. She worked at a slow, steady pace as she focused on what she was doing. Sometimes she would hum a song to herself, yet mostly she just like to work quietly as she listened to the sounds of nature and the neighborhood.

When her mother's cell phone sounded, the unexpected ringtone broke Chihiro's concentration and she glanced up to see what was going on. Mrs. Ogino peeled off her gloves and answered the phone. "Hello, honey… Yes I know where it is. I'm out in the garden right now. I'll run inside and get it for you…just one moment." She moved the phone away from her ear. "I'll be right back, Chihiro. Your father left his PDA here and he needs some information from it." Mrs. Ogino went inside while Chihiro continued to work.

The day was sunny and the humidity was fairly tolerable so many people were outside enjoying their backyards. Giggles and shouts from children playing in the next yard made for an entertaining background noise. Chihiro liked those happy sounds and she became so entranced by the rhythm of her work that she yelped in surprise when something struck her on the head. Her shoulders hunched up and she shielded her eyes. She immediately guessed that a toy had been thrown over the fence. Yet when she searched for what had hit her, all she spotted was a tiny black cylinder resting near her knees.

She stood up and glanced into the neighbor's yard. None of the children over there looked her way. Where had this thing come from? She took off her gloves and picked up the cylinder. It broke in half when she touched it, freeing a strip of paper that formed a loose curl in her hand. She opened up the paper and read the handwritten note. _I'm waiting for you in the woods, Chihiro._

Even as she finished reading, the paper dissolved and left her hands feeling sticky. She dropped the metal cylinder and wiped her hands on her shorts. She wanted to run inside the house, but she turned toward the garden gate instead. She stepped forward, fighting unsuccessfully with her own body. No words came out when she called for help.

Chihiro opened the gate. She knew there were other people around and she hoped that someone would call out to her, yet no one seemed to notice her leaving the backyard. There were no squeaky hinges to alert her mother this time because her father had finally oiled them. Chihiro staggered along the edge of the field and entered the woods. Last summer she had spent many hours playing, reading and resting in the shade of these trees. Now, she knew only too well what lurked in here.

The goblin leaned against a tree and watched her approach. Chihiro's head felt heavy and she stared at her feet as she shuffled forward. She couldn't look at him.

"You're pathetic," he said. "Struggle more. Make it interesting for me." Chihiro stood next to him and waited, sickened by how much control he had over her. He grabbed her shoulders, swung her around and pushed her up against the tree. "Yubaba wouldn't sell you back to me even thought she's raising money any way she can to help rebuild the bath house. In fact, she wouldn't even give me the courtesy of talking face to face with me. But it doesn't matter. I know that she relinquished her claim on you, so why pay for something that I can just take?" He ran his fingers through her hair. Chihiro tensed, expecting him to pull on it but instead he let his fingers brush down the back of her neck before he traced the faint scars that the paper dragon had left. "So where's Haku? I'd like to know how he was able to return you to this world even after I destroyed all your clothes. I confess – I did stay and watch what happened that night. When the battle was over and the bath house was in ruins, he carried you up into the sky and disappeared. Of course, you were unconscious at the time. Did he have his way with you and then lose interest?"

Chihiro wanted to cover her ears, but her hands were stuck to the tree. It was shocking enough to hear that the bathhouse had been destroyed, yet then to have the goblin say something so disgusting about Haku. It was more than she could stand for. She was shaking with the effort to form a coherent sentence. "Don't talk to me about Haku. Just don't talk to me."

"You get worked up so easily when we chat about your dragon. Why would I want to stop? Besides, you're different somehow and your scent isn't exactly as I remember it. I can't quite decide what it is, but I'm sure I'll figure it out." Karasu placed his beak near her ear "I'm upset with you, little hen. Everything was falling into place better than I hoped it would, but then you and your friends had to ruin it. I was prepared to take advantage of the anarchy that would have ensued when Bou was forced to accept the seal. A chance like that doesn't come along often enough."

The goblin stepped back and placed his right hand against the tree while Chihiro watched him with her peripheral vision. She could hear him whispering. While he was doing this, her hands felt a steady pulse through the bark of the tree. She thought that it might be the tree's energy radiating outward, yet she had never experienced such a thing before now. A dark circle appeared in the air between the tree he was touching and a nearby tree. It grew until it filled the gap between the two trees. The blackness gradually brightened and the blue color took its place. She recognized the portal immediately.

Chihiro didn't want to go back. She tried to push away from the tree, but she couldn't. When Karasu unexpectedly pressed against her, she found her body telling her things about his body that she did not want to know. The revulsion that jolted through her made her stomach turn and she could taste the curried rice she'd eaten for an after-school snack.

"I have plans for you, Chihiro. You will help me to get what I want. It may take a little longer, but I'm willing to wait. Bou cares about you and he wants to protect you. I can use that to my advantage. Nevertheless, you deserve to be punished for interfering." He placed his hands on her hips and let them wander in slowly widening circles. "Dragons are always so uptight about purity and goodness. When I'm finished with you, he won't even look your way." His right hand moved and a knife blade came into contact with her throat. Karasu looked about as if he expected something to happen. "Did the little hen just growl at me? Can you look me in the eyes and do that?" The point of the knife pressed against her neck, yet Chihiro kept her eyes focused at the ground. Even she was startled that such an unusual sound had issued from her throat. "I didn't think so. After a challenge like that, the dragon should be right here defending your honor and offering to pay your ransom. Guess you're out of luck, Chihiro." The goblin's harsh laughter stung her ears.

Chihiro's guts felt as if they were twisting and knotting up inside her. She could only hope that Haku was waiting to help her in the spirit world. If he didn't show up by sunset, she resolved to use every last bit of her willpower to resist eating any food from the spirit world. She would rather vanish completely than let Karasu continue to abuse her.

The goblin latched onto her arm and shoved her towards the portal.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

Convergence – Chapter 18

By turning nonetheless; I don't own the rights to Spirited Away.

* * *

Chihiro's guts felt as if they were twisting and knotting up inside her. She could only hope that Haku was waiting to help her in the spirit world because if he didn't show up by sunset, she resolved to use every last bit of her willpower to resist eating any food from the spirit world. She would rather vanish completely than let Karasu continue to abuse her. She gazed off through the green shade of the woods, trying to get one more glimpse of her home and wondering if she would survive to return a third time. The goblin latched onto her arm and shoved her towards the portal. 

'_Trust and have faith_,' said a voice in her mind, gently interrupting her dark thoughts.

She recognized the voice at once. "Haku?" However, she immediately regretted speaking his name out loud. The goblin wrenched her arm behind her back, causing her to groan in pain.

"Ever the optimist, aren't you Chihiro. You seem to have extraordinary luck, so I guess a few precautions wouldn't hurt." A rope was quickly lashed around her wrists before being looped around her body to keep her arms pinned to her sides. The unyielding fibers of the rope scraped her skin, leaving her arms painfully raw. When the goblin finished tying her up, he held on to the rope with one hand while placing his other hand on her throat so that his sharp nails pressed against her skin. "If your dragon does show up, he better not do anything stupid or I'll rip your windpipe out. Understand?" Chihiro barely nodded. It was at that moment that she was actually thankful that she had given away her hair-tie because she had no doubts that the goblin would have eagerly cut off her hand to remove that protective gift. "Then let's go! Bella is waiting to meet you," he said much too cheerfully as he pushed her into the portal.

There was a sense of hovering as she balanced between worlds, being neither here nor there as the void wrapped around her. Chihiro flinched when something warm and wet gushed from her neck. She wanted to touch her throat because she thought that Karasu's nails might have drawn blood, yet there was no discomfort and she could still breathe. Tilting her head, she tried to see what was going on. Haku's voice spoke in her mind once again. '_Hold still, Chihiro_'.

As she cleared the portal, there was a deafening roar. Her eyes opened wide in terror when the first thing she saw was Haku in his dragon form. His gaping mouth was less than a meter from her face and she could see his fangs glistening in the sunlight. He lunged at her. Suddenly everything went black. She was sure that she was still conscious and although she did not feel any pain, she could tell that something was obviously wrong with her eyes and her ears. Her body also seemed to have lost all sense of boundaries and proportions.

For some reason she remembered the time she had gone to Hawaii with her parents. All three of them had gone swimming in the ocean. They had floated on their backs as the gentle swells of the warm water pushed them about. That was about as close as she could come to describing her current situation – only this time she believed she was the ocean. She tried to keep herself together, but she had the distinct impression that she was spilling or falling.

Haku watched with a mix of concern and smugness as he finished transforming Chihiro's body into water. The goblin tried to dig his filthy nails into her throat, but they harmlessly passed right through her. Haku inhaled deeply and drew Chihiro into his mouth while the ropes that had bound her fell away. Sensing Chihiro's abrupt confusion and distress, all he could do at the moment was try to reassure her that everything would be alright now. She tasted sweet on his tongue as she smoothly flowed down his throat. It was a delightful sensation when contrasted with his memory of swallowing the golden seal.

As his forward momentum continued, he rolled to his left and attempted to disembowel the goblin by slashing at him with his talons. The goblin twisted as the buzz of ripping fabric filled the air. Haku realized that he must have missed his target by only a hair's width because of all the cursing. His tail smashed against the goblin's chest and the blow sent his adversary tumbling towards the ground.

Whirling about, Haku started to follow the goblin, intent on finishing him off. Just then, raucous cawing bombarded his ears and pain shot through his back. He looked at his body and found that he was being mobbed by crows. Their sharp beaks were pressing under his scales and pulling at his mane. One crow even had the nerve to attempt to bite his ears. Coiling up in mid air, he snapped at them and lashed out with his talons. The crows scattered. Several weren't fast enough and their mangled bodies dropped away.

Haku raced downward when he spotted the goblin lying on his back in the field below. The goblin lifted an arm and pointed up at Haku; yet before Haku could get any closer, he was attacked once again. Crows darkened the sky and surged towards him from every direction. The drumming of their wings beats reverberated through his skull as the birds concentrated on injuring his ears, eyes and mouth this time. He closed his eyes, shook his head and plunged into a nearby lake, dragging some of the assailants along with him. When he surfaced, the other crows were gone and so was the goblin. Haku circled again and again, trying to pick up the goblin's scent. Soon enough he realized that the goblin must have used a portal to escape.

While he rested for a moment, he thought about visiting Zeniba's cottage. He personally would have preferred to go to Zeniba's home. Yet judging from the bit of conversation between Zeniba and Yubaba that he'd overheard before returning Chihiro to the human world, he believed he was more likely to find Zeniba at the bathhouse. Besides, Chihiro was becoming very agitated and kept telling him that she didn't like being sloshed around. He settled on going to the bathhouse even though it was farther away, yet distance wasn't the only consideration. He didn't want to see Yubaba. He hoped the sorceress would be too busy to take an interest in what he was doing. It didn't matter to him that she wasn't speaking to the goblin anymore. He would never trust her as he trusted Zeniba.

As fast as he could, he made his way to Aburaya. While he traveled, he continued to search the sky for any sneak attacks because Haku was certain that the goblin would not give up easily. Haku would occasionally see some birds, far in the distance, that seemed to be pacing him; yet they never moved close enough to become a real threat. Any fool could figure out that he was heading for the bathhouse. What he wanted to remain a secret was his intended destination after Aburaya.

Upon reaching the bathhouse, he landed near the bridge. His claw marks were still visible in the planks and he supposed that cosmetic repairs weren't high on Yubaba's list of things to do. He hadn't actually damaged the structure of the bridge and yet it was a stark reminder of what he had been through that night.

Before stepping onto the bridge, he lowered his head and opened his mouth. He really hoped that no one was watching, for the reason that his and Chihiro's dignity had suffered enough today. Regrettably, privacy was in short supply here. Construction workers swarmed all over the outside of the new bath house and besides it was certain that Yubaba and Zeniba knew he was here anyways. His stomach contracted and with a slight cough he expelled the water that was Chihiro. She spread out on the walkway for a second before he transformed her back to her proper appearance.

She was resting on her back with her arms clutched to her belly. For several heartbeats, all she did was look up at him with her lovely brown eyes. "What happened to me?" she said to him as she repeatedly touched her face, clothes and hair. "For some reason, I keep expecting everything to be slightly damp." She laughed quietly, but there was an edge to the laughter that made her sound more stressed than happy. He wanted to embrace her that very instant and to appologize to her for putting her through such an unexpected experience. On the other hand, he needed to stay in his dragon form so he would be ready to fight if the goblin turned up at the Aburaya. Chihiro's protection was now his highest priority since he no longer had the advantage of surprise.

He studied Chihiro's neck and saw five drops of blood where the goblin's fingernails had just begun to pierce her throat. His timing couldn't have been any closer. Leaning down, he licked her neck to wipe away the blood. She tucked her chin as she rolled away from him. "Eww…stop…that tickles!"

Haku looked up when he heard thunderous footfalls on the bridge. "Sen! Sen, you're back and you're safe. I'm so happy!" Bou was running towards them, smiling as tears rolled down his plump cheeks. Yu-bird was zipping along right behind him. Haku glanced towards the entrance and spotted Zeniba, Rin and No Face.

A satisfied rumbling issued from his throat because all of Chihiro's friends were here. He hoped that visiting with them would cheer her up and set her in a good mood before he had to explain where he had been for the last three months and how he had changed her life.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

Convergence – Chapter 19

By turning nonetheless; I don't own the rights to Spirited Away.

* * *

Chihiro sat up when she heard Bou shout her name. "Sen! Sen, you're back and you're safe. I'm so happy!" Before she could stand up, huge hands caught her waist and raised her into the air. Chihiro was a little girl again as Bou spun around and around. The bathhouse zoomed by several times and Chihiro noted that it didn't seem as ornate as before. Perhaps Yubaba had really made a change for the better or maybe it was just a matter of not having enough money. Those thoughts quickly disappeared when a sour taste in her mouth made her grimace. 

"Stop, Bou! Can't you see she's turning green? Set her down already." Bou placed Chihiro gently on her feet and she wobbled a bit before regaining her balance. She wanted to thank Rin for ordering Bou to stop, yet she remained quiet as the urge to throw up gradually subsided. This just wasn't her day. First the goblin abducted her again, then Haku did something strange to rescue her and now Bou's enthusiastic welcome was making her dizzy. "Are you okay, Sen? Do you want to sit down?" Rin's voice sounded calmer now and Chihiro nodded as she felt Rin's hand grasp her hand.

Chihiro sat down with her knees together and her legs folded to each side. Rin knelt beside her and Bou plopped down across from her. Yu-bird landed on Chihiro's shoulder and immediately brushed his soft feathers against her cheek. His cheery, tender greeting was a welcomed distraction. Chihiro squeezed Rin's hand and put her other hand on Bou's arm. "Thank you. I'm so glad to see you and Bou and Yu-bird again." Rin looked the same to Chihiro although she was dressed in different clothes. "Are you still working at the bathhouse, Rin?"

Rin laughed out loud. "Hell no!" Her mischievous smile made Chihiro grin also as she leaned in close to whisper in Chihiro's ear. "I'm one of Zeniba's couriers now. Really it's just a fancy name for a spy but it's more interesting than working at the bath house. And I can wear clothes that I like." Rin was wearing a dark gray cloak, but underneath the cloak was a red dress. It was a little more daring than anything Chihiro would have chosen for herself but it seemed to suit Rin.

"I'm very happy for you. Does that mean you have your real name back now?"

"Yes and of course I'd tell it to you, only I don't want Haku to know it. He might try to get even with me because of the prank Bou and I played on him. Did he tell you how we tricked him? Hmmm? Probably not." She winked at her before continuing. "I wish the dragon wasn't keeping such a close watch on you so I could take you to meet my sisters and brothers. And don't snarl at me, Haku. You owe me for all I put up with while I was helping you and Sen."

Rin was whispering again. "Does Haku always carry you around like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, I mean like water. The dragon opened his mouth and water poured out. Then the water turned into you."

Chihiro twisted around so she could face Haku. "You turned me into water?" Haku dipped his head in a brief nod. "Now I understand. No that was the first time he carried me around like that. And I'm pretty sure it's going to be the last." She had no desire to repeat that experience any time soon.

She knew he had the best intentions about keeping her safe from the goblin and yet she felt so distant from him. He could at least take a moment to say hello and tell her what he had been doing while she was in the human world. "Won't you join the conversation, Haku?" The dragon shook his head as he continued to watch the sky.

No use in being pushy, she told herself. Setting her disappointment aside, she focused on her other friends. Bou, wearing a sailor top, matching shorts and a big round cap looked endearingly comical. She noticed that he appeared to be taller and that he had lost some of his baby fat; however he still looked like a child because his head was so large in proportion to his body. Chihiro smiled even though she also wanted to cry. She decided to ask more questions since listening was often easier at a time like this than trying to find the right words to express the turmoil inside of her. "How's your health, Bou? Are you helping to rebuild the bath house?"

Bou chuckled. "I'm doing well. I help with the really heavy lifting sometimes, but the construction workers rarely need any assistance." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I suppose Haku told you what happened the night I demolished the bathhouse."

"You destroyed the bathhouse?" Chihiro's confusion spiked once more as she tried to take in this new bit of information. "But Haku and Granny were fighting weren't they?"

"They damaged the bathhouse and some of the surrounding buildings. I'm the one who actually smashed up Aburaya 'cause I was so angry at Mama. Didn't Haku tell you all about this? Maybe he forgot something. I could tell you all about it right now." His face was full of hope, yet a withering look from Rin quickly dashed what ever plans he might have been making.

"I'm going to bite someone if I have to listen to that story one more time. I've heard so many versions of it since that night and no one ever gets it correct. Besides Sen is here and we should enjoy her company instead of rehashing old news."

"Well, okay, maybe some other time," said Bou. "Oh! Here's some really good news. I'm Auntie's apprentice now and I'll be the next keeper of the golden seal some day. It's hard work and Auntie is very strict during the lessons, but I'm learning so many things and I'm getting better at shape-shifting also. Watch this…" Chihiro blinked in stunned silence as Bou rapidly transformed into a ten year old version of her. It was like looking at a living photograph. "Does the voice sound right to you, Rin?" Rin nodded.

"That's amazing," said Chihiro.

"If you like that – then look at this." Instantly he transformed into Haku wearing a bathhouse yukata and wooden sandals. Chihiro really was impressed and yet there was something wrong about Bou's copy of Haku. "What do you think?" Even if Haku hadn't been standing behind her, she would have known that the spirit in front of her really wasn't Haku because there was something missing. He had the long dark hair and the green eyes and the lean body. Even his voice sounded right. It wasn't any physical aspect that she could point to that gave Bou away, so she stopped trying to name some baffling quality that kept eluding her. Bou lifted her hand in his to brush her fingertips over his cheek. "Wouldn't you rather be my girlfriend, Sen?"

Chihiro laughed, pulling her hand away and putting it over her mouth while Bou laughed along with her. She enjoyed his joke because she could tell that he wasn't being serious, but the very next second a growling Haku was in Bou's face. The dragon's neck rested on her shoulder and she could feel the power of his vocalization through her whole body.

Zeniba and No Face were now standing beside Bou. "You're treading on dangerous ground, Bou, when you mock a dragon that has pledged his help to you." No Face grunted in agreement.

Bou shifted back to his true form. "I'm sorry, Haku. I didn't mean to offend you." Haku gave a soft snort before returning to the end of the bridge once more. He seemed restless to Chihiro and she wondered if something was seriously wrong with him.

She stood up with Rin's help and hugged Zeniba. Chihiro's tension eased a little as Granny smoothed a comforting hand over her back "Granny, it's such a relief to see you. There were so many bad dreams." She bit her tongue as she told herself that this wasn't the time to cry. She should be happy to be here with her friends. "I worried that you and Haku had been hurt, but I kept telling myself that you were safe and now I finally get to see it's true."

After a number of minutes, Zeniba held Chihiro out at arms length and her large eyes seemed to be peering right into Chihiro's soul. "I don't understand why you're so sad and perplexed. What did Haku tell you about your last visit?"

"Well…eh…I…," mumbled Chihiro. "He hasn't told me anything. I mean – how could he? The last time I saw him, before today, was when I walked out onto the bridge that night."

"WHAT?" Chihiro jumped, surprised at the hostility in Rin's voice. "I'm going to slap that dragon upside his thick skull. I'm only a common spirit and even I can see that he has claimed…"

Zeniba made a shushing sound as she placed her hand on Rin's shoulder. "This will be resolved by Chihiro and Haku without your help." Chihiro, hating to be left clueless, was disturbed that everyone seemed to understand her current situation better than she did. "Nevertheless, I wish to properly extend my gratitude. Bou and I might not be here if it wasn't for you, Chihiro. Thank you."

It surprised Chihiro to hear Granny say that. "I didn't do anything really. At least not that I remember."

"No need to be so modest, my dear. By doing your best to help Haku and me survive, you gave Rin time to assist Bou and you brought about several key changes. Bou is now my apprentice so he can be a competent successor when his time to be keeper arrives. I'm also pleased to say that Yubaba and I are speaking to each other again, although we still have differing opinions on everything. I was actually concerned that you might avoid the spirit world after the ordeal you went through, but I'm grateful that you're here." Zeniba's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps it wasn't your choice to be here today?"

Chihiro struggled to say something. The goblin's threats to Bou troubled her and she would have preferred to talk with Zeniba alone. She looked up at No Face. "I missed everyone." That much was true at least. Changing the subject, if only for a moment, might help her to put her emotions back under control. "Are you behaving yourself today, No Face?" His mask moved vigorously up and down.

Granny patted No Face's shoulder. "There's nothing to tempt him for the moment. However, when the new workers arrive, it will be necessary for him to stay home. He usually waits at the cottage while I'm training Bou at Aburaya, but he insisted on coming along today. I think he knew somehow that you were going to show up."

Chihiro's voice quivered as she spoke. "I'm here today because the goblin tried to kidnap me again. He tied me up and pushed me through the portal. Suddenly Haku was in front of me. I'm not sure how he knew where I was or why I kept hearing his voice in my mind. That's never happened before either." Why were they directing such angry looks at Haku? "There's more. The goblin said that he had plans to use me to make Bou obey him."

"I thought that might…," Granny abruptly turned her attention to the sky and her expression grew unusually severe. "I suggest that you and Chihiro leave now, Haku. There are four goblins headed this way and I have no reason to speak with them. Bou go inside."

Bou puffed out his chest. "Haku and I can chase them away. I'll change into a huge, fierce bird and…"

"No, you are my apprentice and that means staying neutral as you prepare to take charge of the golden seal." Bou looked heart broken. "Didn't you pay attention to what Chihiro said? I've explained to you that you will have more power even as more limits are placed upon you."

"Sen could get hurt."

"Haku will protect her."

"But…but he let her get abducted again."

"And he also rescued her." She tapped her nephew gently on the chest. "Please go inside." Bou frowned as he turned and trudged back to the entrance of the bathhouse. "Rin go into the town and keep an eye on things from there." Rin nodded, pulling up the hood of her cloak before rushing off.

"Listen to me, you two. Goblins don't work together like this – not unless there is someone powerful orchestrating their cooperation. Other individuals would like to rule the spirit world in my family's place and I'm certain that one of those individuals is behind Karasu's evil meddling." Haku bowed his head. Before she turned to leave, Zeniba hugged Chihiro again. "Haku, I am relying on you to help my granddaughter understand the gifts and the burdens that are now hers."

Chihiro wiped some stray tears from her cheeks. "Goodbye for now, Granny." Haku lowered his neck so Chihiro could clamber onto him. There was no chance for one last wave to Granny. As soon as Chihiro touched his horns, then Haku propelled himself forward at full speed. He was a blur of white as they sped down the staircase near the bathhouse and passed Rin in the blink of an eye. Chihiro sniffed the air that was thick with the spicy aroma of food. She was surprised that anything could smell good when she was so very nervous. Barely skimming above the street, Haku zipped past the restaurants as they descended to the river. In no time at all, the town was behind them. She watched their reflection in the water for a few seconds before Haku began a nearly vertical ascent.

Chihiro got a quick view of the clock tower and the city until she could no longer comfortably look back over her shoulder. The dragon kept climbing and Chihiro hung on tight with her hands and legs.

'_We're almost there _'. Haku's voice sounded confident and Chihiro wished that she knew what his words really meant. He needed to answer some questions and soon. She placed her forehead against his mane. She hoped they were going back to the human world, yet she didn't want to wake up alone again like last time.

"Please don't leave me, Haku!" she shouted over the storm which was now churning about them. Clouds surrounded them, blotting out the sun. In the sudden darkness, there was an impression that everything was expanding and separating. She could no longer feel Haku's horns in her grip and for a moment she thought that she would fall. He was calling on the power of wind and water, or at least she thought he was, as a turbulent rush of air carried them even higher. There was an all-encompassing crash and then sudden quiet as his power flowed through her and pulled her along.

'_I'll never leave you, Chihiro_'.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

Convergence – Chapter 20

By turning nonetheless; I don't own the rights to Spirited Away.

* * *

Chihiro found herself in water once again. This was happening way too often as far as she was concerned and she was tired of it. After standing up, she looked around as she wrung some of the water out of her shorts. At least her shoes had ended up on the bank of the stream. The gravel and stones under her feet were slippery smooth, and she held her arms out from her sides as she shuffled towards a sun-warmed boulder that she planned to climb up on so she could dry off her feet and get a good look around.

"Please stay in the water, Chihiro."

She turned towards Haku's voice and almost fell. Whirling her arms, she regained her balance just in time. He was sitting upstream and he appeared calm and completely comfortable. Even his long hair was perfectly smooth as if he had just combed it. For some reason, his composure irked her more than anything. Chihiro remained in the water as he requested, yet she didn't move any closer to him.

Without considering her words, she blurted out any thought that came to mind. "What has been going on for the last three months? I had no idea where you were. I thought you had gone back to the spirit world or that you were hiding in the reservoir and that I might never see you again. And why does everyone except me seem to know what you did to get me home?"

She wanted some answers and she wanted them now. Water splashed up on her legs. Chihiro glanced down and noticed that the stream looked as if it was boiling around her. The water bubbled and swirled violently and the stream was soon murky with clouds of silt. Distracted by the unusual actions of the water, she stopped for a moment to watch what was going on. After awhile the water became calm again

"Which question would you like for me to answer first?"

Chihiro glared at him, wondering if he was mocking her. However the earnest expression on his face told her that he meant what he said. Now she just felt stupid. The question that she really wanted answered came to mind almost immediately.

"Did you hide my memories of the spirit world when I left the first time?"

"Yes, I did. I made a snap decision because I was happy that you wanted to see me again, but I knew it would be difficult at best to arrange such a meeting. I didn't want you to worry about me if I didn't show up for several years. More than anything I wished for you to have a normal childhood."

Chihiro felt like she had been punched in the guts. The goblin had been telling her the truth. Her legs felt weak and she found a flat dry rock that she could sit upon and still keep her feet in the water. "You had no right to do that to me."

"But I care about you."

She rested her elbows on her legs and put her head in her hands. "You sound like my parents. They tell me all the time that they know what's best for me."

"In the past I watched the families that lived near my river, and I saw that parents and children occasionally quarreled even in the best of times. I didn't want to stir up trouble for you or your parents. However I had no clue that Yubaba would use you as she did."

Chihiro had nothing more to say on this subject. She studied her surroundings in an attempt to regain her composure. Many trees and shrubs grew on both sides of the stream which made it difficult to see beyond a few meters. Chihiro didn't recognize the area, although she did get the sense that she was in the human world. Cold water swirled around her feet and she wiggled her toes to make sure that she still had some feeling in them.

She gazed off through an opening between the trees and that's when she spotted the dam, the two story security office and part of the reservoir way off in the distance. This mountain, this stream and the streams that fed into it were the watershed for the Kohaku River. She corrected herself. It was the watershed for the reservoir now. She didn't even want to think about how many kilometers she would have to hike to reach the security office. What would the police assume if she showed up there again? She was so flustered at the moment that all she could think about was getting out of the water. Her feet were cold and she was feeling grumpy after the way she'd been mistreated by the goblin and controlled by Haku.

"I was going to come back for you," he said. She heard the sincerity in his voice, yet she still hurt. "I'm sorry, Chihiro."

She acknowledged his apology with a slight nod of her head. Nevertheless, there were still plenty of questions to be answered and Chihiro had a strong suspicion that he would be apologizing again. "Please tell me about what happened on the bridge after I blacked out and how you carried me back to the human world."

"Very well. Yubaba's spell turned you into an iron collar around my neck. It gave her power over me and she also threatened your life. I could sense your distress and I knew that you wanted Zeniba and me to stop fighting."

"Yes. I remember. In my nightmares, I couldn't see anything, yet I knew that you and Granny were there. Why was that? Is this part of what Granny meant by gifts and burdens?"

"When Yubaba cast the spell on you, the paper that she used to make the origami dragons had a drop of my blood on it. The spell caused that drop of blood to mix with your blood. When Zeniba showed me the paper, she explained some things about the promise that I didn't know. Her explanation helped me to understand what had happened to you on the bridge and she also told me that the crow goblin had destroyed all your clothes." Chihiro could hear the anger building up in his voice. "But I was happy also because I now had a chance to help you and pay back the goblin for the way he mistreated you and forced you to tell him about our promise."

Chihiro touched her neck. She heard what he was saying but it wasn't making much sense to her. "Wait a minute. Just how much did Granny tell you? The only thing specific that I reported to her was that the goblin had cut my hair and that he had destroyed my clothes. And how did you know where the goblin was going to appear with the portal?"

She saw him hesitate to answer and a chill went up her back.

Finally he spoke. "I've been with you for the last three months and …"

"With me? Where? I never saw you though I think I did see some other spirits. Where were you hiding?"

"I had hoped to explain everything to you once I had disposed of the goblin, yet I can see that I can no longer wait. I suppose some people would say that I have possessed you. I prefer to say that I claimed you as my river."

Chihiro eyes went wide and she found it hard to breathe. Suddenly it all made sense in a strange kind of way. "The reservoir spirit was laughing at you and welcoming you back. She was acknowledging you when she looked into my eyes."

Haku stood up and Chihiro was concerned that he was going to run over to her and grab her. "You do understand! I can now travel through this world with you because you and I returned together, our fates intertwined. Yet this is a flawed arrangement in many ways because you're not a river and I have no wish to be your master."

She thought about what he said but it only made her brain cramp up. She covered her face. "I was wrong Haku. You're worse than my parents. At least they can only guess at what I've been up to. They aren't with me for every minute of every day."

"I'm not judging you and I don't want you to be afraid of me. I went through your memories in an attempt to understand everything about you, and …"

"You went through my memories? You make it sound like a trip to the public library." She wasn't proud of some of the things she'd done and thought of in the past. Not to mention some very personal thoughts that she would prefer that Haku didn't know about. She could feel her face burning hotter with each second that she tried to adjust to what he'd just told her. "I didn't even realize that you were with me. How is that possible? I mean really, you're taller than me and…and none of this makes sense. Forget that I even asked. I probably don't want to know."

"My human form has nothing to do with that. The moment you step out of the water, this form will vanish and I will rest in your waters again. And no, I'm not some tiny dragon swimming around in your blood stream." Chihiro thought that was a funny image and she couldn't help but laugh quietly. "There is a whole other world within you – certainly plenty of room for one river spirit. I stayed hidden and waited for the goblin to reappear since I knew that he would show up if he thought you were unguarded. I accomplished my first goal when I learned how the goblin opens those portals. That is how we will get back to your parents house. My second goal is to tear the goblin's wings off his back and stuff them down his throat."

"You used me as bait."

"Please understand that you were never in any danger. I neutralized his control potion as soon as it touched your hands. I walked you over to him, yet I had to keep you from looking in his eyes because he would have realized that I was with you."

Chihiro tried to get her thoughts in order. "I know that I sound ungrateful, but wasn't there some other way to get me back home? I could have stayed in the spirit world until I regained consciousness. Kamaji might have been able to help me."

"Kamaji did his best to help you, but he had only some basic supplies. You were exhausted and you needed to get back to your own world to make a complete recovery from the ordeal you had experienced. I couldn't let you die in the spirit world, just like I couldn't let you drown in my river. I helped you return because…well, because what I really wanted all along was to be with you in this world."

"You are such a sap, Haku." Chihiro immediately recognized the raspy voice of the goblin.

She looked up and spotted Karasu standing in a tree near the stream. Farther off in the distance and partially obscured by the trees, a small area of blue could be seen on the mountain side. It was a portal. Chihiro's hand reached for a baseball sized rock before she even considered what she was going to do with it. Her heart was pounding and she was ready to fight.

Karasu waved at her. "Why so surprised Chihiro? Did you really think you could escape that easily?"

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

Convergence – Chapter 21

By turning nonetheless; I don't own the rights to Spirited Away.

* * *

Chihiro's hand reached for a baseball sized rock before she even considered what she was going to do with it. Her heart was pounding and she was ready to fight. 

"Why so surprised Chihiro? Did you really think you could escape that easily? I didn't expect your dragon to hide like a coward just to catch me off guard. But once I understood your secret, I quickly discovered where Haku would appear in the human world. Zeniba isn't the only one with spies."

Chihiro stood up. "What do we do now, Haku? Do you know if any of the other goblins are nearby?"

"Yes, Haku, what do we do now? It's such a romantic spot here on the mountain. I can see why you took back this insignificant collection of springs and tributary streams."

Chihiro mentally kicked herself for not taking more time to observe her surroundings. If she hadn't been so caught up in her emotions and her need to understand what was going on, then she and Haku wouldn't be in this situation right now.

Haku spoke up immediately. "Coward, why did you run from me in the spirit world? You challenged me and then refused to face the consequences."

"I'm no fool. You have the advantage in that world, and playing fair will never be part of my plans. That's how I keep my wings on my back."

Minutes passed by in uncomfortable silence. As the sun moved closer to the horizon, Chihiro became worried. She needed to be home. As it was, her parents would most likely never allow her to go out of the house alone ever again.

Karasu didn't let their silence last for very long. "Feel free to continue talking to each other. I'm sure there are plenty of interesting facets to this strange little relationship that I'll find amusing and useful. Not much privacy here though. Were you planning on doing her in the stream, Haku?"

Chihiro flung the rock at the goblin. He dodged it with a slight movement of his body before stepping off the thick limb that he had been standing on. A blast of water missed him by centimeters. Some smaller branches in the tree top cracked, sending a shower of leaves and twigs to the ground as the water shot through the tree's foliage.

Karasu landed on his feet, facing Haku. As several more jets of water failed to hit the goblin, Chihiro grew agitated. Haku should have knocked the goblin down by now or driven him away, yet Karasu seemed to have no difficulties in avoiding Haku's attacks.

Karasu made quick motions with his fingertips as if he wanted Haku to continue. "Go ahead. Keep trying to hit me, though it's really a pointless effort. Chihiro is angry at me, but you're the stowaway. You're the uninvited houseguest. She hasn't really accepted you, has she? You're too distracted by all her doubts and concerns to do any real damage, Haku."

Chihiro looked over at Haku. He appeared unruffled to her, yet as she considered the goblin's words she noted her own tense shoulders and clenched fists. She shook out her arms and stood tall. Although Haku had made some decisions on her behalf without asking if he could, she was thankful that he had helped her and that he cared about her. She would do her part by staying calm so he could finish kicking the goblin's butt. Haku would then continue to answer her questions once the goblin was gone.

After closing her eyes, she did her best to quiet her racing thoughts. She listened to the stream, and to the steady breeze that stirred the trees. For a moment she was able to relax, yet it all shattered when Haku shouted her name.

Pain made her to cry out as something sharp raked her scalp and pulled at her hair. Chihiro instinctively reached up to protect herself and push aside her attacker. Wings beat against her hands and a harsh cawing rang in her ears as a crow flew away from her to land on the goblin's shoulder.

Chihiro tried to protect her eyes while still looking around to see if any other birds might target her. When nothing else happened, she reached up to touch her hair. There was blood on her fingertips. She crouched down to wash off her hands while her eyes tracked every movement of the bird that had attacked her.

Haku was by her side now. Chihiro winced when he touched a spot on the top of her head. He helped her stand back up.

"How bad is it?"

"It looks worse than it really is."

Chihiro nodded even though she wished she could at least clean the wounds now. Who knows what that crow had last been messing around in before scratching her? She figured it was a tame bird, and she even began to feel sorry that it had to obey such a warped trainer. However any thoughts of pity were quickly abandoned when the bird started to speak.

"You're right. It is fun to pick on her. I'm so glad you promised to let me watch when you rape and torture her."

Karasu nodded. "Try to contain your eagerness, Bella. Can't you see you're upsetting Chihiro?" The crow cawed even louder and bobbed her head. "Anyways, that was before I found out that the dragon had moved in. Now they are a prize that will put me back in good standing with my top client. A prize I don't intend to share with any other goblin."

Chihiro felt Haku take hold of her arms which kept her from grabbing more rocks. He stood behind her as she yelled at the goblin. "You sadistic piece of trash. Get out of my life, and take that creepy bird with you! You don't belong here!"

Haku gently rubbed her arms as he spoke to her. "I'm with you. I'll protect you."

"And he did such a fine job of protecting you just now, didn't he Chihiro." Karasu moved a step closer to the stream. "You're a burden to him. You make him weak because his fate is tied to yours."

Chihiro staggered from the blow of the goblin's words. Was that true? She couldn't be sure since she had also believed that he had been lying about Haku hiding her memories. Haku placed a hand on her back. His other hand moved to cup her left ear as he leaned down to whisper to her.

"We'll get out of this, Chihiro – trust me. You must back up and stepped out of the stream. When I disappear, run to the nearest tree and place your hands on it. As soon as I open the portal, step through it. We will go back to the spirit world. There are trees near Zeniba's cottage that we can use to help you return home."

Chihiro's eyes flicked from the goblin to the portal farther up hill and then back to the goblin. While trying to calm down, she thought about Haku's plan. The idea of returning to the spirit world disturbed her and it took some time before she could focus her thoughts enough to suggest that they try another way.

She turned to face Haku. Her back was vulnerable since an attack could happen at any moment, but she wanted to see Haku as she whispered directly to him. "This is the only place in the human world that you and I can talk like this, isn't it? This stream still belongs to you for a reason. We can't abandon it because of him."

Even though Haku didn't look directly into her eyes, Chihiro saw the way his face changed. His lips were drawing back into a snarl.

"Your safety means more to me than this place. We will return someday and take back what belongs to both of us."

Karasu chuckled. "There you go. Tell your pet to obey her master. Her eyes already gave away your plan, and judging by the look on her face, it seems our Chihiro has developed an aversion to portals.

Chihiro watched Haku's face turned red. "You should shut up because the only thing that comes out of your mouth is sewage."

"You think you can make a portal to get her home? I dare you to try. How many seconds will it take for you to focus your power through her? Then there is the time it takes for the portal to open."

"Don't forget to mention that she'll have some difficulty concentrating when I take a slice out of her ear with my beak," said Bella. "It'll be payback for the abuse I put up with from that stupid monster No Face – and the feathers I lost in the fight earlier today."

Chihiro had no idea what that creepy bird was ranting about, but she knew that she didn't want any more injuries. The whole idea of running away felt wrong to her.

There was a plop as something fell into the stream. Chihiro turned her head to the right as she looked upstream. "What was that?"

"The goblin threw a small wooden figurine in the water just now. Do you see anything floating nearby? I don't want to turn away incase it's merely a distraction."

There was an edge to Haku's voice that disturbed Chihiro. Why did she have the feeling that there was more going on than he was telling her? She watched the stream for several tense minutes. She didn't see anything floating towards them, yet the long shadows of the late afternoon made it difficult to perceive subtle details.

She was about to look at Haku when a shadow appeared to move in their direction. A pair of glowing yellow eyes stared at her from under the water.

Chihiro grasped Haku's shirt and pulled him downstream. "Eyes! There's something coming towards us. What should we do?" She was almost tempted to climb up on Haku's shoulders, yet she could hear Karasu laughing behind her.

Haku stopped her from pulling him any further before pointing upstream. "Show yourself!"

Chihiro shivered as yellow eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth appeared above the surface of the water. The creature's skull was only half the height of a human skull, but it was about three times as wide. Its skin was the silvery gray color of split wood that has been left outside to dry. The creature lifted itself up on long skinny arms to reveal a smooth snake like body.

"Get out of the water, Chihiro." Haku stepped between her and the creature. "Quickly now. Go!"

He turned to push her towards the side of the stream away from the goblin, but her feet slipped out from under her and she landed on her bottom. Chihiro watched in dismay as Haku grimaced. It sounded to her like he was choking back a scream. She looked down to find that the creature had sunk its teeth into Haku's leg.

The creature reached for her with one of its bony hands.

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

Convergence – Chapter 22

By turning nonetheless; I don't own the rights to Spirited Away.

* * *

Someone grabbed the back of Chihiro's shirt and the waist band of her shorts before tossing her onto the land. Chihiro grunted as she hit the ground. She looked up in time to see Haku disappear.

The creature shook its head and gnashed its teeth. It glared at Chihiro before disappearing under the water.

Chihiro hadn't realized that she was holding her breath until she felt the warmth settle around her neck like a comforting hug. The sensation faded too fast, yet it let her know that Haku was with her.

"If you had left the water when he told you to the first time, he wouldn't have had to suffer like that."

Chihiro looked up in surprise. The reservoir spirit stood at her side. She held a staff, and Chihiro was almost certain that the spirit intended to hit her with it because of the frown that distorted her little face.

"I'm sorry…uhh…Miss Kyoko?" Chihiro shook her head. Haku must have known the spirit's name. It was strange to have that kind of information just pop into her mind. "And thank you for getting me out of the water again."

"This isn't the time for socializing. Get up already."

The spirit hauled Chihiro to her feet and pushed her towards the nearest tree. Chihiro had to put out her hands to stop her face from hitting the tree trunk.

"I told myself I wasn't going to get involved this time because the last thing I need is to have a goblin as my enemy. Humans are difficult enough to deal with."

Chihiro glanced over her shoulder. Karasu and creepy bird were watching them. The goblin pointed at her as the crow left his shoulder.

"Look at the tree and maintain your focus. I can protect you long enough for Kohaku to open a portal."

Chihiro did her best to ignore what was going on behind her although it wasn't easy. Bella was cussing at Kyoko. Chihiro managed not to flinch as Kyoko's staff occasionally whooshed by her a little too close for comfort.

As Haku called upon his magic to open the portal, Chihiro was astonished by the intensity of his presence. When he hid himself from her, it was like she was in the dark and didn't even realize it. Now she felt like she was under an immense spotlight which really didn't help to make things any clearer because the situation had gone from one extreme to the other. She still couldn't understand how Haku had concealed himself from her for three months. Perhaps she had ignored subtle clues because she hadn't known what to look for.

Her mind and body endeavored to adjust as quickly as they could, yet her senses kept telling her that everything was out of control. A lesson from her science class filled her thoughts. The class had been learning about lasers and about how a special mirror inside the laser formed the beam. She imagined herself and Haku as two photons randomly bouncing around and getting nowhere fast. Chihiro could tell that she was trying too hard to make sense of everything. Haku's voice called to her, reminding her to relax and have faith in what was meant to be. Suddenly she and Haku were two photons moving in the same direction.

Power surged through her and she wondered if she might actually be glowing. She and Haku were powerful as she became the true medium for his magic. There were no more doubts about what they should do. They would not run away from the goblin because that would only give Karasu more chances to ambush them again. Chihiro drew her hands away from the tree trunk.

She turned around to watch Kyoko deal with the crow. Kyoko's staff was a blur as the reservoir spirit worked to keep Bella away. Yet it was a temporary defense at best because the goblin could fly over the stream at any second.

Chihiro raised her hand as she pictured Haku and the little frog on the bridge. With her heart pounding in her ears, Chihiro watched as a dark bubble enveloped the crow and caused the bird to hang motionless in the air. Kyoko's staff slammed into Bella, knocking the stunned bird over the stream and into the trunk of a tree.

"I thought you were going to leave, Kohaku." Kyoko sounded angry.

"We made some new plans," said Chihiro.

Kyoko muttered something about crazy, reckless humans and the dragons that love them. "If you're going to stay, then help me destroy that abomination the goblin released into the stream. I don't want it getting anywhere near my reservoir. You owe me at least that much."

Chihiro agreed. She pointed at the stream as she commanded the creature to come to the surface. She looked left and right before she stepped closer to the water.

"It's not there now," said Chihiro. Yet she knew that it had to be nearby when her instincts compelled her to look into the woods.

Chihiro turned around in time to witness the creature burst forth from its hiding place behind a fallen tree. Its teeth were the only thing clearly visible as it lunged at Kyoko. Chihiro made a quick sliding gesture with her thumb and index finger pressed together.

Kyoko brought her staff about to attack, but the creature evaded her strike. Its head hit Kyoko in the abdomen and knocked her down. It grabbed her arms while it pressed its face into her belly. Kyoko screamed.

The creature lifted its head to run one of its hands over its mouth. Chihiro almost laughed because the creature really looked confused. Its mouth had been sealed shut with the same spell that had been used on her twice before.

Kyoko kicked the creature off of her before striking it between the eyes with her staff. Jumping to her feet, Kyoko continued to clobber the creature until it finally gave one last quiver and reverted back into a wooden figurine. Kyoko smashed the figurine with the end of her staff.

Karasu slowly clapped his hands. "So our Chihiro feels invincible. I was so certain that you would submit to Haku's will and be a good little girl. How charming that you aren't completely predictable. It keeps our relationship fresh and interesting."

Chihiro faced the goblin. "We do not have a relationship. This vicious game is over, and it is time for you to leave this world."

She fondly remembered her first customer at Aburaya as she said, "Let him have it, Haku."

Chihiro knew that Karasu had underestimated her and Haku for the last time as a giant hand of water surged out of the stream. The goblin took flight to avoid the hand, yet that was an expected tactic. Smaller hands reached out in all directions from the main hand. One of them finally grabbed Karasu's ankle. The goblin was brought crashing down into the stream where more hands latched onto him.

The Kawa no Kami had been gentle with Chihiro when he had held her in his hand. However, Haku was using a whole different technique on the goblin. Chihiro watched as the hands lifted the goblin up in the air again and again before slamming him against the ground. Karasu was now coated with mud and dead leaves. At first it was satisfying to see the goblin being so thoroughly humiliated, but as the violence continued to escalate Chihiro became queasy.

"That's enough, Haku."

'_I haven't ripped his_..'

"Not today."

Karasu groaned as the large hand wrapped about him from his neck downward.

Kyoko stood beside Chihiro to watch the goblin struggle against the water that restrained him. "What are you going to do with him? I personally think that Kohaku should kill him."

Part of Chihiro wanted to agree with the reservoir spirit, but her conscience would not let her take the goblin's life. Even if it was Haku's power that killed Karasu, she would still feel responsible. She wasn't going to let Haku mutilate the goblin either.

"Haku is going to erase all of the goblin's memories before sending him back to the spirit world. The goblin won't bother us anymore if he can't remember who we are. He will need to erase the crow's memory also."

Chihiro grinned at Karasu. "And one other thing. He's going to get a haircut before he goes. He should have a knife on him somewhere. Please find it, Haku."

She didn't have to wait long. A small water hand passed the knife, hilt first, to her.

Karasu looked at the knife and then looked at Chihiro. "What do you want, Chihiro? Do you want me to promise to leave you alone? I'll do what ever you tell me to do. We can even make a blood promise. Just don't…"

"Don't what? Don't let Haku erase your memories? Don't let him pull the wings off your back?"

"No. Don't…" Karasu sounded like he was choking on something. "Please don't cut off my hair."

Chihiro found herself laughing. "What a vain bird you are. You certainly didn't consider my preferences when you cut off my ponytail."

"You want gold? I'll bring you gold and jewels. I can make you rich. Name what you want. I'll do it."

Chihiro reached for the goblin's long black hair. Karasu snapped his beak at her until Haku tightened his grip on him. A cracking sound, like hundreds of joints popping all at once, made her shiver.

Karasu started speaking again. "Listen! I refuse to sink any lower. Your so called mercy is repulsive, Chihiro. I don't want it. Allow Miss Kyoko to put the knife in my heart if you're too weak to end this properly."

"It's not going to happen. I'm not like that."

"You're not as good as you'd like to think you are, either. I can sense your emotions and I particularly enjoy the dark ones. You were angry when you took that cheap shot at my knee. You gloated as Haku thrashed me, and this need to cut my hair has more to do with spitefulness than you'll ever admit. How honorable is it to send me back to the spirit world without my memories? I have rivals and enemies that you don't know about. You're just letting someone else do your dirty work."

"I didn't say I was perfect. In a few minutes you won't remember this, but I will and that's what counts." Chihiro took hold of his hair. It had been difficult to decide exactly what was right in this situation since there were no easy answers. Karasu's enemies in the spirit world would determine his fate. She would have nothing more to do with him. "You should be thankful that Haku isn't cutting something else off of you."

Karasu remained quiet.

'_I still want to stuff his wings down his throat_.'

With a quick swipe of the blade, Chihiro cut off the goblin's hair. Karasu looked at her with disgust burning in his eyes before he disappeared in a puff of dark smoke.

Chihiro waved her hands to clear the air. The goblin was gone!

'_He's not gone. Look down at your feet_.'

There was a crow lying on the ground between Chihiro's bare feet. She hopped backwards because she knew that her toes would make a tempting target. Kyoko pressed her staff against the bird's back.

"Don't worry, he won't get…" Kyoko's eyes went wide. "Chihiro, look at the hair. It's moving."

Chihiro looked down at her left hand. The goblin's hair whipped about like it was caught in a storm. She attempted to drop the hair, yet it quickly wrapped itself about her hand before it started to form an elaborate braid around her wrist. She tried to cut the hair with the knife, but this time the blade seemed to slide right through with no effect at all.

"Can you make it stop, Haku?"

_'I'm trying, but I've never dealt with anything like this before_.'

Kyoko leaned in to view what was happening. "Does that hurt?"

"No, it doesn't hurt. It's just freaky." The braid now circled Chihiro's wrist as the ends joined seamlessly together. She trembled as the hair began to make a second smaller braid next to the first. Chihiro began to worry that this wasn't going to stop until the hair was all gone. As soon as the second braid was finished, the left over hair fell to the ground and faded away. Chihiro let out a loud sigh of relief.

She decided to try the knife again, but the results were the same. The blade passed through without cutting or damaging the big braid.

Karasu squirmed and cried out after each attempt to cut the braid. "Lady Chihiro, please stop. That's painful. Ouch! And you said I was sadistic. Please just pluck out all my feathers. That wouldn't hurt as much." Karasu looked up at her. "My Lady, I kindly request for you to ask your friend to stop trying to skewer me with her staff. I'm not going to fly away."

Chihiro wasn't sure that this was Karasu. He sounded too polite to be the goblin that had been harassing her. "Why should I believe you?"

"We belong to you now. We live to serve you, Lady Chihiro."

Chihiro shuddered as she seriously thought about cutting off her arm to rid herself of the braids. "What do you mean by we?"

"Try to cut the smaller braid. See what happens."

"NO. NO. NO. Please don't do that!" cried a voice on the other side of the stream. "I'm coming over to you My Lady. I obey only you."

Chihiro slid the knife through the small braid.

Bella screamed. Her feathers puffed out at odd angles as she tottered forward from the shadows.

Chihiro thought she heard Haku laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me that this would happen when your hair is cut off?"

"Goblins are not able to speak about it, even with other goblins. We just know that cutting the hair is a more serious punishment than killing one of our own because this change is humiliating and it is permanent. Bella betrayed me about thirty years ago and almost succeeded in killing me. I punished her by cutting off her hair."

Chihiro shook her head in disbelief. Why had her life become so bizarre? She wondered how she would restore any sense of normalcy after going through all this. A morbid thought occurred to her and her curiosity would not let it go unanswered.

"What happens when I die? Are you two set free?"

Karasu shook his head. "No, My Lady, Bella and I will lose the power of speech and we will live for a year and a day as normal crows before we also die."

Bella landed next to Karasu and proceeded to grovel in front of Chihiro. "How may I be of service to you, Lady Chihiro?"

This display was almost as creepy as the bird's previous vulgarity and twice as annoying. Chihiro needed to find a quick solution to this nightmare or she was going to commit murder.

Chihiro bent down so she could grab Karasu and Bella around their necks. They didn't resist.

"Please carry me over the stream, Haku." She stepped onto the open hand.

When she was on the other side of the stream, Chihiro marched up the hill. Once she reached the portal, she raised the two crows to her eye level and gave them a stern look.

"Can you open portals in this form?"

"No, My Lady," said Karasu.

"Good. Both of you will stay in the spirit world. You will not tell anyone about this place or about me and Haku. Do you understand?"

"Yes," said the two crows.

"Good. Maybe I'll check up on you in a few years."

She tossed them into the portal.

"Please close it, Haku."

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

Convergence – Chapter 23

By turning nonetheless; I don't own the rights to Spirited Away.

* * *

The portal shimmered before collapsing inward. Chihiro was pleased to be rid of the two crows; however bone deep fatigue hit her as she finally allowed herself to drop her guard. She staggered down hill on wobbly legs, wincing as her bare feet found plenty of broken branches, prickly leaves and sharp rocks. 

When Chihiro reached the edge of the stream, she slumped down next to her shoes. The afternoon had been exhausting. And now that the situation was resolved, Chihiro noticed her body's reaction to the stress. Her hands and legs wouldn't stop trembling and she felt cold. She covered her mouth as she yawned.

A traitorous thought kept running through her mind: it would be so nice to take a nap. Chihiro rubbed her arms while telling herself to stay awake. She would be home soon enough, but right now there were more important things than sleep.

She took several deep breaths before she considered putting her feet back in the cold water. She wondered if talking to Haku without actually seeing him and without speaking aloud would ever become second nature, but right now she wanted to see him. She focused her thoughts on him. "How is your leg, Haku? Do you need to sit in the stream so you can wash the wound?"

'_The wound began to close up as soon as I entered your waters. Even the cuts on your scalp have healed now_.' Chihiro was soothed by the calm sound of his voice in her head as she ran her fingers over her hair. Although there was no pain, Chihiro found her hair was stiff in some places from dried blood. She placed her feet in the stream with a determination born from necessity. While waiting for Haku to appear, she splashed water on her face and hair because if she came home with blood on her body, her parents would be shipping her off for another stay at the hospital.

Meanwhile Kyoko had crossed the stream so she could sit down to Chihiro's left. A moment later, Haku was also sitting next to Chihiro with his feet in the water.

Chihiro did a double take when she realized that Haku was no longer wearing the bathhouse uniform. Instead he had on a t-shirt and denim shorts. The clothes made him look like he'd hiked up the mountain then decided to cool his tired feet in the stream.

Chihiro finally blinked before realizing too late that she had been staring at him for over a minute without speaking. She stammered as she tried to say something intelligent. "It's funny…I mean, no-not the way you're dressed - I guess I expect to see you in something more traditional, but I like that outfit on you."

Haku glanced down at his clothes before lifting his face to beam at her. "I hope you like them. They're a sign of your influence on me."

Chihiro was surprised to learn that she could have any visible effect on Haku. She'd probably still be trying to figure out why she would want him to be dressed like that if Kyoko hadn't started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Chihiro tried to be serious, but Kyoko's laughter was infectious and she soon found herself adding to it.

"It's just so obvious that you enjoy looking at him," said Kyoko.

The little spirit continued to giggle, clutching at her abdomen as she flopped down beside the stream. "Ohhh, ouch, I need to stop. My belly still hurts from being hit so hard." She rolled onto her back and rested her head on Chihiro's leg. "Ah, that's better. Thank you for helping me - both of you. If you hadn't stayed…I… I'm happy that I didn't have to leave this world too soon."

"You're welcome," said Chihiro and Haku. Chihiro smiled, resting her head on Haku's shoulder.

No one spoke for awhile. Chihiro watched Kyoko stretch her legs and wiggle her toes. It felt so right to be leaning up against Haku that she didn't even notice as her eyes closed.

"Wake up! Wake up before you start drooling," Kyoko scolded her. Chihiro forced her eyes open.

Kyoko tilted her head backwards and looked at Haku. "When you showed up at my reservoir three months ago, Kohaku, I thought you were crazy. The whole idea of involving yourself with a human confused me. Now I think I understand why you trust her so much."

Haku placed his left arm around Chihiro to gently rub her back. Chihiro sighed. Amazing how she didn't feel cold anymore. He turned to look at her. "Are you okay, Chihiro?"

Chihiro rubbed her eyes while trying to suppress another yawn. "Yes. I'm just tired." She thought about going home but she was far too comfortable sitting between her two friends. She would be in trouble no matter how soon she got back, so she might as well relax and enjoy herself. Without warning, her empty stomach growled. Kyoko sat up and gave her a strange look.

Chihiro felt a blush color her cheeks. "Sorry, guess I'm hungry after all that."

"That was you?" Kyoko poked her in the ribs. "I thought for a moment that there might be another dragon in there."

Kyoko stood up before jumping back into the stream. "It's time for me to leave." She cupped her hands to pick up some water. Chihiro leaned back, concerned about what might happen next. Standing in front of Chihiro, the little spirit said a blessing for health and long life. She then leaned forward to release the water over Chihiro's head. Chihiro felt some of the water trickle past her ears and down the back of her neck.

"And may there be many beautiful children in your future," shouted Kyoko. Chihiro barely managed to stifle a shriek of embarrassment when Kyoko said that. Part of her brain wanted to immediately protest that it wasn't even possible. Kyoko winked at her and once again Chihiro was reminded that regardless of what Kyoko looked like, the spirit's thoughts and actions weren't really those of a five year old human girl. Kyoko waved goodbye. "Don't wait another three months before visiting again."

"Goodbye, Kyoko," said Haku.

It took Chihiro a few more seconds to find her voice. "Goodbye, Kyoko."

The little spirit waved one last time before she disappeared into the water.

Haku took hold of Chihiro's hands and helped her to stand up. "You were upset just now. Do you have more questions for me?"

Chihiro gave a small cough. It wasn't like she could successfully lie to him. He'd know eventually how she felt, but it didn't mean she was comfortable talking about these things with him. "The thought of you and I …uhm… being parents scared me. I'm not saying never, …"

"I understand. This is not the time for such considerations." He continued to hold her hands as he smiled reassuringly. "Kyoko delights in speaking her mind, and I apologize on her behalf if she offended you."

"I'm not offended. I guess the future seems more complicated now." Once again she thought about going home, yet there was still so much to talk about. "Won't you be bored having to be with me all the time, Haku? I still have to go to school. I have to graduate from high school or my parents will lock me up and throw away the key. And if that wasn't enough, they constantly tell me that they expect me to continue on to a university before marrying." Chihiro shook her head. It all seemed so unreal when she said it like that. Her parents had at least the next seven years of her life planned out.

"No, not at all. I will never grow tired you. You have your whole life ahead of you, Chihiro. I have no idea what will happen and I'm not going to tell you what you should or shouldn't do. I enjoy being with you. Every detail of your life holds my attention."

Chihiro shivered, but not because she felt cold. It was thrilling to have someone so interested in her life and yet she found it disturbing also. If Haku had been human, she definitely would have considered his interest in her to be dangerous and fanatical. She would not have been able to deal with that type of pressure because she wasn't a superstar by any sense of the word. However she wasn't living her life according to every day rules anymore.

"I still don't know all that much about you," she said.

"That's true, although I don't want to overwhelm you. I look forward to telling you about myself, what I've seen and done. Not all of it is pleasant. There are painful memories from when my river was dammed and, of course, the years I spent under Yubaba's control are not some of my best moments."

Chihiro anticipated and in some ways dreaded hearing all the details. Sad stories always made her cry. The lump in her throat told her it was time to change the subject. "How do we get home? Do we have to go back through the spirit world?"

"No, we don't have to do that. As I open the portal on this side, you must picture with precise detail where the portal will form at our destination. If you can't do this then the alternative is for us to open a portal in the sky above your house."

Chihiro wasn't sure that she heard him correctly. "Above the house? How would I keep from getting hurt? I can't fly."

Haku smiled at her. "Yes, you can. We can fly in this world though the first few attempts will seem like controlled falling. It's probably safer not to fly since we could be spotted too easily. You're still very tired from everything that has happened today so we should try to open a portal at ground level. We have plenty of time."

Chihiro had to think about that for several minutes. There were the two trees that the goblin had used the first time he abducted her. And those trees hadn't been too far from the place she'd passed through this afternoon. If the police had been called in, then there was the possibility that they were still searching the woods. It might be better if she picked some trees near the town.

She thought about two trees that were growing close to each other on the school grounds. She and her friends often had lunch in the shade of those trees when the weather was warm. It was a perfect location since no one would be there right now.

"I know a pair of trees that we can use. They're at my school. They're in the back by the P.E. field so we won't be noticed from the road." She smiled up at Haku.

"I trust your judgment, Chihiro." He stepped closer to her. "I didn't know until recently how you risked your life to reach me in Yubaba's office by climbing up the outside of Aburaya. You're a brave person, Chihiro. Our souls blend as beautifully as the streams that join their waters together on this mountain side. Yet I realize that I've imposed myself on you, and I ask for your forgiveness. I hid important memories from you, and you didn't have a say in the decision that lead to this union of our fates."

Chihiro did her best to keep from fidgeting. It was difficult to meet Haku's fervent gaze when he was standing so near. "I did set things in motion, in a way, by asking to see you again. Yubaba was able to control me because I didn't realize just how powerful a promise could be."

Haku nodded. "Yet I wanted to see you again also. Do you have any regrets, Chihiro? Do you resent my interfering with your life?" His eyes never left hers. As he spoke, he placed her hands against his chest and covered them with his own hands.

Overwhelmed by his intensity, Chihiro found that words would not come easily. She was caught in a flood of conflicting thoughts. Tears sprung up in her eyes as she remembered Granny talking about true love breaking the curse on the golden seal. Yet Haku wasn't asking if she loved him. They had fought off the goblin together. They had worked as a team. But she realized that even if she lived out an average human life span, they would have many, many years together. How could she really know that she wouldn't have any regrets in the future? She had to move forward with confidence because this moment was just as flimsy as the pipe she'd crossed three years ago.

"Can you go back and change what you've done?"

"No," he whispered.

"Then it's wasteful for me to be angry at you. You've saved my life and I've done the same for you. I believe my life is more interesting now because of what has happened even if I can't truthfully say my life is normal." She carefully slid her hands upward to place them on his cheeks. "I forgive you, and I accept you as you are because I love you." Before she could lose her momentum, she rose up on her toes and lightly kissed his lips.

Chihiro attempted to step back after being so bold, but Haku held onto her wrists. He kissed the palm of one hand and then the other. Chihiro felt like she was on the biggest and fastest roller coaster that had ever been built. She had to look away as her face and neck became uncomfortably hot.

"You are my refuge, Chihiro, and this dragon will always belong to you."

She asked the first thing that came into her mind. "Can you transform when we're in the stream?" The dragon appeared before she could even finish her question. Wrapping her arms around Haku's muzzle, she pressed against him. Chihiro had to admit that she was more comfortable hugging him in this form. She knew that everyone had different strengths and weaknesses, so it was best to avoid temptation at this time.

She eventually let go of him. She moved her hand over the arch of his neck and along his mane, repeatedly combing her fingers through the thick hair. Memories of flying and falling through the moon lit night made her dizzy. Hugging him around the neck, she pressed her face against his smooth scales. She immediately felt steadier and calmer.

Chihiro wasn't sure how long she stayed like that, but when she opened her eyes again there was barely enough light to see by. Haku nudged her towards the side of the stream. It was time to go back home.

Stepping out of the stream, she flicked each foot to shake off some of the water. The warmth around her neck told her that Haku was ready to proceed. After slipping her feet into her shoes, she placed her hands on the nearest tree and pictured the portal that would form at their destination.

Time moved to the slow, steady beat of the tree's life energy.

'_It's ready, Chihiro_.'

Holding her breath, she entered the portal. Immediately she found herself behind the school. She blinked several times due to the school's security lights, but at least none of the lights were shining directly in her eyes. All in all, that had been the most pleasant trip through a portal so far. It helped that she had some control over the process.

She walked out the front gate of the school and stopped on the sidewalk. Looking up and down the street, she considered her options. If she walked home, she would probably take over an hour because she was so tired. She quickly decided against walking because according to her watch it was almost 8 p.m. Instead she planned to go someplace to make a phone call. All of the businesses on the main road were closed now, but there was the little convenience store that stayed open till 10 p.m. She headed that way even thought it was in the opposite direction from her home.

The store, only a block away from the school, was one of the favorite places for students to visit when classes or clubs were over for the day. There were no public phones at the store, yet the owner was friendly and Chihiro believed he would let her make a quick call home. She jogged along the sidewalk and crossed the empty street to reach the store's front entrance. All seemed as quiet as usual. The thought had crossed her mind that there might be more police in the area and that, in turn, could have made her excuse more difficult to maintain if many people were to witness her arrival at the store.

She pushed open the door only to find herself face to face with Yoshi who was carrying a large bottle of soda. His bangs were stuck to his forehead and he smelled like he'd just gotten out of gym class. At first he looked so happy to see her, but the smile didn't last.

Chihiro could guess why he appeared so angry; nevertheless she didn't have to wait long for an explanation. "Where have you been, Chihiro? Most of the town was searching for you this afternoon. I…we thought you'd been kidnapped again." He continued to frown at her even though he said nothing more. Chihiro held in a sigh as she strengthened herself. If Yoshi didn't believe her made up excuse, it was likely that no one would.

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

Convergence – Chapter 24

By turning nonetheless; I don't own the rights to Spirited Away.

* * *

'_Haku's voice in Chihiro's mind._' 

'Chihiro thinking/speaking to Haku.'

* * *

Chihiro pushed open the door only to find herself face to face with Yoshi who was carrying a large bottle of soda. His dark hair was stuck to his forehead and he smelled like he'd just gotten out of gym class. At first he looked so happy to see her, but the smile didn't last. 

Chihiro could guess why he appeared so angry; nevertheless she didn't have to wait long for an explanation. "Where have you been, Chihiro? Most of the town was searching for you this afternoon. I…we thought you'd been kidnapped again." He continued to frown at her even though he said nothing more. Chihiro held in a sigh as she strengthened herself. If Yoshi didn't believe her made up excuse, it was likely that no one would. It was true that she had been kidnapped again, but she wasn't going to tell him, her parents or the police about it this time.

"I did something really stupid. I went out of town with someone and we were late getting back. I didn't tell my parents since it was kind of a last minute invitation and I knew they wouldn't want me go. So now I'll be grounded for a long time. I deserve it for being so foolish. I'm going to ask the store owner if I may use his phone since I forgot to bring my cell phone."

Yoshi stared into her eyes. "We need to talk." He motioned for her to follow him as he edged past her.

Chihiro let the door swing close once Yoshi was outside. She followed him over to a small bench near the store and when he sat down on one end, Chihiro sat down on the other. "What's wrong, Yoshi?"

Yoshi continued to scowl at her. "I can't believe that you just went out of town. That isn't like you, Chihiro. We've been friends since you moved here, and our parents even get along okay. But now…"

Chihiro waited for him to continue, but he seemed reluctant.

She tried to reassure him. "It won't happen again. I realize that I worried my parents and the other people in the town and I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble." She disliked all the lying, but at least she could say with certainty that it really wouldn't happen again. The crow goblin would not be bothering her anymore.

Yoshi opened the bottle of soda that he'd been holding and gulped down the contents without pausing. When he was finished, he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "People will say mean things about you when this gets out. My parents said I shouldn't help look for you. They were probably worried that I was going to be kidnapped also since I was there the first time you disappeared. Now they'll think you're in a gang or on drugs and they'll tell me to stay away from you."

Chihiro leaned forward, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips. This was becoming complicated and she was too exhausted to think it out logically.

"You look tired, Chihiro. Are you crying?" Yoshi took hold of her wrists and gently pulled her hands away from her face. Chihiro heard him hiss as his fingers passed over the braids on her left wrist. She suddenly realized that he couldn't see the braids, yet he seemed to be reacting to them. Both of his hands wrapped around her left wrist making Chihiro want to pull away from him.

"It feels almost like that thing..." He ran his hands over her forearm before touching her wrist again. "Does your wrist hurt, Chihiro?" His brown eyes met hers as he slid closer. "Hey, are you wearing contacts?" One of his hands touched her cheek as he studied her eyes. "I guess not. For a moment there your eyes were green. It was beautiful in an eerie sort of way. Must have been a trick of the florescent lights." Chihiro noticed he was looking at her lips now and she slowly moved away from him.

'_He is getting too close and I don't like it_.'

Yoshi moved along with her. "There's something different about you tonight, Chihiro. It's like you're glowing. From the first time I met you, I wanted to tell you…"

Suddenly Yoshi hunched his shoulders and closed his eyes. Chihiro could see the goose-bumps on his skin and she could feel cold air rush past the tips of her fingers. It really looked as if a bucket of water had been poured over him because of the way he was shivering. He backed off, turning away from her, yet not before she saw him blush.

Yoshi looked up at the sky, then at the store. "Did you…?" He didn't finish his sentence. Rubbing the back of his neck, he stared off into the distance before apologizing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be disrespectful just now. I sometimes wonder if I might be psychic or something. Strange things always seem to happen when I'm around you, Chihiro."

Chihiro remained silent. Yoshi had never acted this bold with her before and she was at a lost to explain his behavior.

His voice was serious and sharp when he spoke once again. "You swear that you aren't involved with a gang or drugs or anything like that?"

"Right, none of those things."

"I believe you." He was sitting up straight now as he continued to look away from her. "This afternoon, when I heard your mother start shouting your name, I knew that something bad had happened and I rushed right over to your backyard. Your mother said that she went inside and you stayed to work in the garden, but when she came back outside you were gone. She was sure the kidnapper had returned for you."

Chihiro sighed. She could tell that Yoshi had been concerned about her well being though he tried to hide it from her.

"Please forgive me, Yoshi."

His shoulders slumped by the smallest degree. "Can you forgive me? I let you down by not protecting you that morning in the woods. It was such a big relief when you came back home, but I thought that you might always blame me for everything that happened because I wanted to show you that blue thing." He turned to face her again. "You've been so busy for the last three months that we haven't had a chance to talk alone like this. I've been meaning to ask you about the blue thing. Did you see it?"

Chihiro resisted the pleading look that wanted her to explain everything that had been puzzling him. "Yoshi, there are things that I really prefer not to remember right now. I am very tired." She could tell he was disappointed, but he didn't push her to talk.

"I was able to put my hands into it. I could have walked right in it like it was an open doorway." Chihiro barely managed to suppress a shudder. If Yoshi had entered the portal, he would have fallen to his death. "Then the next thing I remember I woke up holding a knife in one hand and your pony tail in the other. I looked around for you, but you were gone and the blue thing was gone. I hated that helpless feeling." His voice dropped to a whisper. "That's how I felt again this afternoon."

Chihiro couldn't think of anything else to say. She'd already said sorry enough times and she really wasn't the bad guy anyways.

After glancing at his watch, Yoshi opened his cell phone and pressed a number. Chihiro heard him talk to her father and she also heard her father's voice boom out of the phone. "They'll be here in a few minutes. It's getting late so I better get back home. I spent two hours over at the school track, sprinting and running- you know - trying to burn off all the frustration I was feeling. I came over here because I got thirsty. I should go home before my parents really get angry at me and ground me for more than a few days."

"My parents could give you a ride home."

"No thanks. Besides I don't want to embarrass you by being around when they're yelling at you. See you in class, Chihiro."

Yoshi stood up, stretched and then started running toward his home. As Chihiro watched him leave, she made a mental note to not use those trees by the field anymore. She hadn't known that Yoshi went there when he felt stressed. If she had arrived any earlier, he might have spotted her coming through the portal and that would have compounded her problems. As it was, he obviously believed that she knew more than she was telling him.

'_Perceptive humans will be attracted to you – to us. My suggestion is that you continue to rely on your heart and your intuition when deciding who to trust_.'

There was something else about Yoshi that she hadn't noticed until just now as she followed his progress up the street. She liked watching him run. Then it hit her. His lean body and his smooth, graceful style of running reminded her of Haku. Did she become friends with Yoshi because she was actually missing you, Haku? Chihiro covered her face with her hands.

'_I wasn't going to mention it. After seeing how he reacted to those braids, I'm almost certain that he was attracted to you at first because of the hairband Zeniba gave you and the spell I placed on you. _

'Yes, of course, now I understand why he was acting so strange earlier. You aren't hiding anymore and he must have noticed the difference.'

_Yoshi seems to have the ability to detect the presence of magic, yet I have the impression that he doesn't understand what he is sensing. Perhaps Karasu lucked out when Yoshi brought you to the portal or the goblin could have been watching you two all along. You'd have to ask Karasu to find out for sure_.'

'No thanks. I'm willing to let some questions go unanswered.'

'_It may be a good idea to let Yoshi in on our secret someday since you will always need allies in both worlds. However the final choice belongs to you. At the very least he'll understand why he can't be your boyfriend_.'

Chihiro rolled her eyes. 'I'll consider it. Everything is just too raw at this moment.' She looked up when she heard a car approaching. It was her father's Audi. As soon as the car came to a complete stop, she opened the door and stepped inside. Chihiro sat up straight in the backseat.

Mrs. Ogino turned around and looked at her. "Why did you leave the garden, Chihiro? Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" Chihiro could hear the concern and fear in her mother's voice. There was an edge of impatience in it also. "It's been years since you've done anything so foolish as wandering off on your own."

Chihiro hung her head. "I'm sorry, Mama. I'm sorry, Daddy."

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

Convergence – Chapter 25

By turning nonetheless; I don't own the rights to Spirited Away.

* * *

'_Haku's voice in Chihiro's mind_.' 

'Chihiro thinking/speaking to Haku.'

* * *

Chihiro looked up when she heard a car approaching. It was her father's Audi. As soon as the car came to a complete stop, Chihiro opened the door and stepped inside. She sat up straight in the backseat and tried not to fidget. Mrs. Ogino turned around and looked at her. 

"Why did you leave the garden, Chihiro? Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" Chihiro could hear the concern and fear in her mother's voice. It had an edge of impatience in it also. "It's been years since you've done something so foolish aswandering off by yourself."

Chihiro hung her head. "I'm sorry, Mama. I'm sorry, Daddy. I went out of town with a friend and I didn't ask for your permission because I was sure that you wouldn't let me go. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble and I promise that I won't do it again. I deserve to be grounded."

Chihiro couldn't decide if she felt sick to her stomach because she disliked lying to them or because she would never be able to tell them how her life had changed. They definitely wouldn't understand that a dragon had claimed her as his river or that he had chosen to join his soul to hers so they could be together. And there was no point in reminding them that she'd only been gone for less than six hours this time instead of days. She silently waited for their decision.

"How could you be so irresponsible, Chihiro? I know your mother and I raised you better than that," said Mr. Ogino. "Why didn't you think about the consequences of your actions? Your mother called me back in a panic and I left work immediately even though I was sure I was going to be criticized. I'm grateful that my boss was sympathetic since he also has a daughter."

'_You and I should be grateful that your father is so responsible or we never would have met in the spirit world_.'

Chihiro covered her mouth to keep from smiling. 'Stop that, Haku!'

Fortunately her mother must have mistaken Chihiro's gesture as pangs of guilt. "Don't be so hard on her, Honey. I believe she is sorry about upsetting us. She's a teenager and she's just trying to assert her independence."

Chihiro wondered what book her mother read that in.

Mr. Ogino wouldn't be pacified so easily. "I still believe that she deserves to have some privileges taken away." He used the rearview mirror to look at Chihiro. "You're only thirteen years old and you shouldn't even think about going anywhere without telling us. What if you'd been hurt?" Chihiro remained silent because she knew her father really wasn't expecting an answer to that question.

Chihiro found that she was thankful to be home as the car slowly approached the blue house. Her father parked the Audi in the driveway, but he continued to grip the steering wheel as the engine idled. Mrs. Ogino got out of the car and Chihiro followed her inside. When Mr. Ogino entered the house a few minutes later, he seemed calmer. He groaned as he sat down and kicked back in his recliner.

Mrs. Ogino sat down on a small sofa near the recliner. Chihiro remained standing because that was what she was expected to do when being lectured. "Your father is right, Chihiro; you deserve to have some privileges taken away in addition to being grounded even though this is the first time in years that you've been so reckless. I was really afraid that you'd been abducted again since the police never arrested anyone. For the next two weeks there will be no TV in the evening and no IM with your friends. Time on the computer will only be for homework." Mrs. Ogino turned to look at her husband. He nodded.

Chihiro bowed to her parents as she accepted her punishment. All in all it wasn't as bad as it could have been. At least they didn't says she couldn't go anywhere during summer break.

"What's for dinner?" said Chihiro and her father at the same time. Lines of frustration formed on Mrs. Ogino's brow. As if to emphasize the question, Chihiro's stomach growled.

"I'm surprised that anyone has an appetite after such a stressful afternoon," said Mrs. Ogino, although she immediately stood up and went into the kitchen without any further comments. Mr. Ogino picked up his cell phone and called the local police to let them know that Chihiro had returned home.

Mrs. Ogino prepared a quick dinner in about fifteen minutes. While she tidied up the kitchen, Chihiro and her father sat at the table to eat their meal. No one spoke. Chihiro thought about asking for seconds, but she was already comfortably full so she placed her bowl in the sink.

"Thank you, Mama. I'm going to take my shower now and go to bed," said Chihiro as she hugged her mother. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Chihiro."

"Goodnight, Daddy." Chihiro gave him a kiss on his forehead. He mumbled goodnight to her around a mouthful of food.

Chihiro went upstairs to her room to gather everything she needed. It wasn't until she opened the door to the shower room that she really considered her circumstances. She was just following her usual routine, but now she knew that Haku was with her and that he was aware of what she was doing.

'_Is something wrong_?'

'Just my mind worrying more than it should.'

'_Would you prefer that I be quiet while you're showering? I realize that it is a time for you to relax and prepare for bed_.'

'No, we can talk. Besides, I can't pretend to go back to how things were yesterday.' She walked into the bath room without further hesitation. Haku wanted to be with her and he'd seen it all during the last three months so why should she be upset. 'I'm a bit flustered right now, but I'll get over it.'

It was the little thrill she felt, like she was getting away with something slightly naughty, that she wasn't so sure about. She also wondered if her parents had turned off the air conditioner.

After removing her clothes, Chihiro entered the shower. She quickly shampooed her hair and washed her body because her father liked to remind her, every time the water bill arrived, that she should keep her showers to ten minutes or less.

'Haku?'

'_Yes_?'

'Let's go back to our stream during summer break. I could make a lunch for us.'

'_I'd like that_.'

Her mind began to drift as the warm water sprayed against her shoulders. It was a great relief to be clean and have a full stomach. As she relaxed, she found herself thinking about the stream and how Haku had formed those hands using the water. Her imagination immediately pounced on that image by picturing similar hands forming in the shower. Each drop of water was like a fingertip gently tracing its way down her body. When she realized that she was moaning, she covered her mouth with her hand. Chihiro reached behind her to set the water to cold for a few seconds before shutting it off completely. She was so embarrassed to have entertained a fantasy like that.

'_Why did you do that_?'

Chihiro pushed the shower curtain aside as she reached for her towel. As soon as she finished drying her body, she put on her nightgown. She didn't feel quite as edgy, now that she was dressed again.

'My perverted imagination got away from me. My friends at school would call me a dirty old lady if I told them about the daydream I just created.'

'_You know I would never push you to do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable_.'

Chihiro nodded her head. 'You're not the one I'm worried about, Haku. I feel like I'm the one who might have trouble behaving. It would be really easy to become distracted during school.'

'_I understand. We'll go slowly and I promise to be quiet while you're in class. And please don't feel guilty, Chihiro. It's normal to seek out the pleasures that are offered in this life. That doesn't make you a bad person_.'

'I guess I just worry about making a pig of myself.'

Haku chuckled. '_That won't happen_.'

Chihiro covered her mouth as she let out a huge yawn. Gathering up her clothes, she headed back to her room.

Once she was in her room, the first thing she did was reach for the hairdryer.

'_May I dry your hair_?'

'With magic?'

'_Yes_.'

That seems like such a trivial use for your power.

'_I'd still like to try_.'

Chihiro was surprised to hear him say that, but she gave her consent. She figured this wouldn't be much different from the time Kyoko helped her out of the reservoir.

A warm breeze lifted her hair. It tickled her ears and the small hairs on the back of her neck. Chihiro tried not to twitch as she waited for Haku to finish since it was actually somewhat arousing to have him play with her hair.

'_All done_.'

Chihiro shivered when the warm air disappeared and as her hair dropped down, it brushed against the back her neck like a gentle caress. Suddenly she felt weary. When her knees threatened to buckle, she leaned against the wall to keep from falling over. She couldn't believe that she was so tired after just that little use of magic.

'_Are you okay_?'

Chihiro staggered across her room and sat down on the bed. .

'I guess I'm still very tired from this afternoon. I think magic takes a lot of my energy - maybe more than I realize.' Chihiro touched her hair, finding it soft and smooth. She didn't even have to comb it. The hair-dryer couldn't do that, but the hair-dryer didn't leave her feeling weak either.

'_You should be better tomorrow. My hope is that we never have to fight for our lives - ever again_.'

Chihiro touched her face and exclaimed in mock sorrow, "Darn, there goes my dream of moving to Tokyo so I can defend the public from evil."

She heard Haku laugh and the sound of his laughter made her happy. '_I wouldn't say that we're going to have an easy life, but we do have time to prepare. Our situation is unique as far as I know and there's no telling what kind of attention we may attract in the future even as we try to blend in_.'

'Do you think it will be safe to visit the spirit world again soon?' Chihiro looked forward to visiting Granny's cottage once more.

'_We will go back there once you have increased your endurance to channeling magic_.'

'Do you think that will take long?'

'_I don't know. We will work at it each day – maybe in the evening time_.'

Chihiro sighed. 'It's starting to sound like a school assignment now.'

'_Eventually we will also have to visit the dragon king so I can give an account of my actions. We can not afford to show any signs of weakness when that time comes or the king will find an excuse to keep us in the palace for his amusement_.' Chihiro rubbed her arms to rid herself of the chill that swept through her body. That certainly was some incentive to practice each day. '_I also think that you should ask Karasu to reveal the name of his top client because it would be in our best interest to avoid any contact with that entity. Zeniba and Bou will also be better prepared if they know who is plotting against them_.'

'Ah, I wish I had thought of that earlier, but I just couldn't get those two crows out of my sight fast enough.' Chihiro worried her jaw might crack if she yawned one more time. 'We'll talk about all this and more tomorrow. Right now I can hardly keep my eyes open.'

Chihiro stretched out in her bed. The sheets were soft and smelled sweetly clean. She rolled over onto her side so she could set the alarm on the clock beside her bed. Although she would have liked to sleep until noon the next day, she had school tomorrow and she needed to be up on time.

'Goodnight, Haku.'

'_Goodnight, Chihiro. I love you_.'

Chihiro took a deep breath and held it for a moment before slowly releasing it. Yesterday evening she'd had no idea that Haku would be saying such sweet words to her. Yet conflicting emotions stirred when she heard him confess his love for her. She was sad because it was almost like talking on a cell phone to him. His voice sounded so clear, but she couldn't see him or touch him. Yet she was pleased that she could speak with him at any time, and of course they would return to their stream whenever they had the chance.

'Love you too.' Chihiro closed her eyes as she snuggled against her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

- The End -

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, this is the last chapter of Convergence. Again I would like to thank everyone who commented and encouraged me. And even if you didn't comment, that's okay. If you made it this far without forcing yourself to keep your eyes open then you must have liked reading it or you're just a masochist. ;) I realize that this story is wide open for a sequel and I would like to write one some day, yet so far I haven't been able to map out a plot line that I'm satisfied with. I'll think about it all while I'm on vacation because I need to have a clear idea about what will happen and how the story will end before I begin writing or posting anything. So anyway, it was fun and all I have left to say is: Haku and Chihiro forever! 


End file.
